Ein Zauber mit schweren Folgen und Erkenntnissen
by Calmena
Summary: Harry verjüngt Voldemort. Ein Chaos folgt, mit einem 16-jährigen Tom in der Mitte, der keine Ahnung hat, was los ist. Was Harry sich nicht gedacht hat... er verliebt sich in seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind... --1. Kapitel überarbeitet
1. Der Zauberspruch

**Kapitel 1 – Der Zauberspruch**

Niemand konnte es bestreiten, es war überraschend und... beeindruckend. Die Zaubersprüche, die der Junge benutzte, beherrschten sie nicht, geschweige denn, dass sie sie überhaupt kannten! Nicht einmal seine Freunde hatten geahnt, dass Harry solcher Dinge fähig war.

Und doch war es so.

Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass er in der verbotenen Abteilung, unter einem der Bücherregale, das in Parsel geschriebenes Buch gefunden hatte. Zuerst war er nur neugierig gewesen und hatte es eingesteckt. Außer ihm könnte es nur noch Voldemort lesen, also wäre es wohl kein großer Verlust, hatte er entschieden.

Mit der Zeit hatte er dann bemerkt, dass in dem Buch alte, teilweise vergessene Zaubersprüche standen und er hatte begonnen, diese zu lernen. Da er jedoch nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie überhaupt funktionierten, hatte er niemandem etwas gesagt, um keine falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken.

Nun jedoch, am Ende seines fünften Jahres, hatte Voldemort angegriffen und Harry hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als es zu versuchen.

Was er jedoch nicht bemerkte, war, dass er sich mit jedem seiner ausgesprochenen Zauber äußerlich ein wenig mehr veränderte. Seine Haare wurden etwas länger, schwärzer, seine Augen leuchtender. Mittlerweile wagte niemand mehr, einen Zauber auszusprechen, denn das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, war einfach zu erschreckend und bezaubernd zugleich.

Harry stand Voldemort gegenüber, doch kein einziger Zauberspruch wurde ausgesprochen. Und trotzdem konnte jede der anwesenden Personen die in der Luft flimmernde Magie spüren. Es war ein sehr viel schlimmerer Kampf, der da gerade wütete. Er war unwirklich, nicht zu verstehen. Und dennoch waren alle der Meinung, dass es hundert Mal weniger schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn Zaubersprüche hin und her geflogen wären.

Doch diese Art von Kampf hatte etwas Beängstigendes an sich, so sehr, dass nicht wenigen ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken lief.

Nun begann Harry langsam, bedächtig zu sprechen, als würde er jedes Wort sorgfältig überdenken. Es schien, als wäre es eine andere Sprache, und doch konnte es jeder von ihnen verstehen. Zwar nicht mit den Ohren, jedoch mit dem Herzen konnten sie den wahren Sinn erfassen, und sie alle waren zutiefst ergriffen.

„_Tom Vorlost Riddle, du, der du niemals tiefe und aufrichtige Liebe erfahren hast, wähltest dadurch einen Weg, der dich nur gelehrt hat, zu hassen und nie zu vergeben. Nun wirst du die Möglichkeit haben, dein Leben ab diesem Zeitpunkt, der den Wendepunkt darstellte, noch einmal zu leben. So gebe ich dir jetzt einen Teil meiner Liebe, in der Hoffnung, dass du deine Fehler nicht noch einmal machen wirst."_

Langsam veränderte sich Voldemorts Gestalt und in die Umherstehenden kam endlich wieder Bewegung. Während sich die Todesser (wie sie hofften) unauffällig zurückzogen, traten die Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönixordens vor, bereit, von ihren Zauberstäben Gebrauch zu machen.

Doch noch bevor irgendjemand etwas tun konnte, hatte Harry schon wieder seinen Zauberstab geschwungen und erneut einen Spruch gemurmelt.

Außer ihm und Voldemort, der direkt neben ihm stand und noch immer von einem leuchtenden Schimmer umgeben war, konnte sich niemand mehr bewegen.

Alle blinzelten verwirrt, verstanden sie doch nicht, warum Harry es nicht zuließ, dass Voldemort einfach festgenommen wurde.

Der Grünäugige hatte sich währenddessen wieder zu dem leuchtenden Voldemort umgewandt und murmelte erneut etwas, das niemand verstehen konnte. Doch es schien zu funktionieren, denn das Licht ebbte sofort ab.

Unwillkürlich hielten einige die Luft an, überrascht von dem, was sie sahen.

Dort stand ein verwirrter Tom Riddle, bei dem nahezu nichts mehr an den grausamen Voldemort erinnerte, der gerade noch dort gewesen war.

Harry sackte unterdessen entkräftet zu Boden, doch der Starrezauber, den er auf die Umstehenden gelegt hatte, blieb dennoch erhalten.

„Was mache ich hier?!", fragte Tom nach einer Weile an Harry gewandt. Es hörte sich an, als wäre der Riddle einfach nur wütend, doch der Grünäugige konnte den unterliegenden Ton der Verwirrung hören.

„Ich habe dich gerade um ungefähr 53 Jahre verjüngt und dabei wurden dir auch deine Erinnerungen an diese Zeit genommen. Du sollst alles noch einmal leben und vielleicht eine andere Entscheidung treffen, als zuvor", erklärte er mich schwacher Stimme, schien sich jedoch körperlich schnell zu erholen, denn er stand schon wieder ziemlich stabil auf den Beinen.

Dann wandte er sich an die anderen Zauberer und Hexen.

„Wenn ihr mit schwört, dass ihr ihn in Ruhe lasst, dann werde ich euch wieder entfluchen", erklärte er, doch bevor er wirklich etwas tun konnte, bemerkte er Toms Grinsen und er konnte nicht anders, als den etwas Älteren verwirrt anzusehen.

„Ist der, mit dem langen weißen Bart, Dumbledore?", murmelte er leise, sodass nur Harry ihn hören konnte, der nickte. Toms Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass er mal von einem Schüler verflucht werden würde." Lange konnte es sich Harry nicht verkneifen, ehe er schließlich zu grinsen uns am Ende schallend zu lachen begann.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und alle Umstehenden von dem Starrezauber, der auf ihnen lag, befreite.

Einige Auroren und Ordensmitglieder stürmten auf Tom zu, obwohl Harry gesagt hatte, sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Doch was hatte er Anderes erwartet.

Mit einem Seufzen murmelte der Grünäugige etwas und eine unsichtbare Barriere zog sich zwischen den beiden Teenagern und den Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern hoch.

Diese rannten natürlich dagegen, da sie die Mauer nicht sehen konnten und fanden sich verdutzt am Boden sitzend wieder.

In diesem Moment spürte Harry einen sehr starken Gedanken... einen _Hass_-Gedanken in seiner Nähe, der ihn fast erwürgen zu schien. Ohne genau zu wissen wie, konzentrierte er sich darauf, herauszufinden, _wer_ da_ was _dachte...

_Ich muss unbedingt aufpassen, dass seine Magie sich nicht noch weiter entwickelt. Vielleicht doch noch eine Magiesperre auf ihn legen...? Sonst kommen am Ende auch noch seine Gryffindorgene durch, und das kann ich gar nicht brauchen. Ich habe es ihm schließlich nicht vorenthalten, damit er es schlussendlich doch noch erfährt. Aber seine jetzige Barriere muss zumindest schwächer geworden sein... sonst wäre es nicht möglich, dass sich sein Aussehen so stark verändert. Wenn jetzt auch noch seine schwarze Magie durchkommt, habe ich ein ernsthaftes Problem..._

_Und dann bleibt noch die Frage, was ich jetzt mit Voldemort machen soll. Eigentlich hatte ich die Beiden ja gegeneinander aufgespielt, damit sie sich gegenseitig töten oder so. Wozu wäre sonst die gefälschte Prophezeiung da? Allerdings... wenn ich beide von ihnen hinter mir hätte, dann wäre es bestimmt einfach, die dunklen Kreaturen und schwarzen Zauberer auszulöschen oder zu verbannen. Niemand würde mir danach noch im Weg stehen._

_Aber so, wie ich Voldemort kenne, lässt er sich nie umstimmen und Potter ist bestimmt auch dagegen, _einfach so_, wie er sagen würde, dunkle Kreaturen zu töten. Also müsste ich sie erst mal brechen..._

Harry klinkte sich aus den Gedanken aus und musste sich gleich darauf davon abhalten, umzukippen oder sich zu übergeben. Tom sah ihn seltsam an, doch er konnte die Verwirrung in seinen Augen erkennen. Die Frage kam fast lautlos.

„Hast du das auch gehört?"

Harrys einzige Antwort war ein Nicken, doch es war genug.

Schließlich ließ Harry die Barrieren doch noch fallen und ging mit Tom im Schlepptau ins Schloss zurück. Ihnen folgten die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder. Längst hatten die Todesser das Weite gesucht.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So kam es, dass eine Viertelstunde später Harry und Tom im Büro des Schulleiters saßen, direkt gegenüber von Dumbledore.

Im Zimmer waren noch einige Auroren, damit dem Direktor auch ja nichts passieren konnte, was Harry etwas lächerlich fand, doch er sagte nichts dazu.

„Und wo soll ich dich jetzt hinbringen?", seufzte Dumbledore mit ratloser Miene. „Keine Zaubererfamilie nimmt Voldemort auf, selbst wenn er jetzt sechzehn ist."

Tom rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich frage mich ehrlich, warum Sie mich nicht einfach Tom Riddle nennen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie plötzlich so viel Respekt vor mir haben, dass sie meine Wünsche berücksichtigen wollen, was meinen Namen angeht."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen, als er den verwirrten und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck Dumbledores sah.

„...äh... ja", begann der Schulleiter nach einer Weile. „Die einzigen Möglichkeiten wären, dass wir dich zu Muggeln oder in ein Muggelweisenhaus bringen." Sofort verzog Tom das Gesicht.

„Dann noch lieber zu den Muggeln!", meinte er. „Schlimmer als in einem Muggelweisenhaus kann es bei einer einzelnen Muggelfamilie gar nicht sein."

Kurz blitzte etwas in Dumbledores Augen auf und Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache. Zu Recht, denn der Schulleiter wandte sich gleich darauf an ihn.

„Glaubst du die Dursleys nehmen auch noch einen zweiten Zauberer auf?", fragte er scheinheilig, doch Harry wusste genau, dass der Mann bestimmt dafür sorgen würde, dass sie es taten.

„Die hätten nicht mal mich aufgenommen, wenn sonst nicht die Nachbarn geredet hätten, dass da ein Baby vor ihrer Tür liegt", antwortete er kühl und dieses Mal war es Tom, der sich ein Grinsen verbiss, als er Dumbledores Gesicht sah.


	2. Im Zug

Kapitel 2 - Im Zug 

So saßen Harry und ein sechzehn Jahre alter Voldemort wenige Stunden später im Zug nach Hause. Immer wieder liefen im Gang Schüler hin und her, und warfen nervöse, verachtende, oder (einige wenige) neugierige Blicke in das Abteil, in dem die Zwei schwarzhaarigen saßen.

Durch die... gegebenen Umstände, wie Dumbledore so treffend gesagt hatte, fuhr nun die ganze Schule früher in die Sommerferien, die Prüfungen waren ja vorbei. Die einzigen, die sich darüber nicht freuen konnten, waren Harry und Tom. Kein Wunder, denn keiner der Beiden wollte zu den schrecklichen Muggeln, auch genannt Dursleys. Tom kannte diese schreckliche Familie zwar noch nicht, doch seiner Meinung nach reichte es schon aus, dass sie keine magischen Fähigkeiten hatten, um sie schrecklich zu finden.

„Ich habe des öfteren gehört, dass du ein sehr guter Schüler bist, kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wozu magische Blockaden genau gut sind, und wie man sie vollständig brechen kann?", fragte Harry schließlich, um die schreckliche Stille zu durchbrechen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. Um so mehr überraschte es ihn, dass Tom sich ihm tatsächlich zuwandte, und ihn nachdenklich musterte.  
„Also: Das mit dem Brechen erledigt sich von selbst, du bist auf dem besten Weg dahin, wenn du dein Aussehen bereits verändert hast. Das zeigt, dass es bereits undichte Stellen gibt.  
Und wozu sie genau gut sind... hmm... also in erster Linie sollen sie einen bestimmten Bruchteil der Magie einschließen, damit er nicht genutzt werden kann. Manchmal wird auch bei einem Schwarzmagier die schwarze Magie verschlossen. So ist er also nur in der Lage weiße Magie zu benutzen. Meist bildet sie sich wieder zurück, wenn die Blockade verschwindet. Nur äußerst selten kommt es vor, dass ein Zauberer beide Magiearten gleich gut beherrscht.  
Aber nun zurück zur Blockade. Man kann auch bestimmte Fähigkeiten oder so wegsperren.  
Oder die ganzen vererbten Fähigkeiten, die etwas mit Magie zu tun haben, wie zum Beispiel Wahrsagen oder Metamorphieren oder so...  
Es kommt eigentlich immer darauf an, was der Zauberer, der die Blockade errichtet, verstecken möchte."  
„Also zum Beispiel auch das Können, gut mit Zaubertränken umgehen zu können?", fragte Harry nach, und hatte da auch gleich so einen Verdacht.  
Als Tom nickte, brauste er auf. „Und ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich denn völlig unfähig bin! Alle haben immer erzählt, meine Mutter hätte so gut Zaubertränke gebraut, aber nein, ich konnte es nicht." Frustriert lehnte er sich im Sitz zurück.  
Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Und könntest du mir jetzt vielleicht auch eine Frage beantworten?", fragte er und Harry sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Wieso habe ich das auch gehört, was du gehört hast, und wieso haben wir das überhaupt gehört?" Harry schien einen Moment lang zu überlegen.  
„Hmm... Dass wir das gehört haben, war deshalb, weil ich einen starken Hassgedanken in der Nähe gespürt und mich dann darauf konzentriert habe. Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore in der Aufregung die Okklumentikschilder aus Versehen fallen lassen, und bei meinen bereits frei gewordenen Fähigkeiten war Leglimentik oder so dabei.  
Das mit dem, warum du das auch gehört hast, ist etwas schwerer zu erklären.", er sah leicht verlegen zu Boden, und dies brachte ihm einen misstrauischen Blick von Tom ein. „Ich habe dich ja ziemlich stark verjüngt, und das war ein alter Zauberspruch, den ich da benutzt habe, und eine Nebenwirkung dieses Zaubers ist, dass... man... dadurch, dass man einen Teil der eigenen Liebe abgibt, eine Verbindung zueinander herstellt. So etwas ähnliches hatten wir ja vorher auch schon. Bevor ich dich verjüngt habe.  
Aber jetzt ist die Verbindung stärker als früher, und ich glaube, ich habe unbewusst das, was ich gehört habe, an dich weitergeleitet." Tom sah ihn noch immer etwas misstrauisch an, schien jedoch auch kurz etwas zu überlegen.  
„Heißt das, wir können mental miteinander sprechen?", fragte er noch einmal nach.  
Jap hörte er da plötzlich Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Der andere lehnte sich zurück, und sah aus dem Fenster, wie die Landschaft vorbeizog.

„Hast du eigentlich keine Freunde, die mit dir im Abteil sitzen wollen?", fragte Tom irgendwann, woraufhin nun Harry ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
„Gryffindors sind nicht dafür bekannt, besonders treue Freunde zu sein. Meine haben mir das ganz deutlich gezeigt. Sie haben mich kritisiert, als ich ihnen gesagt habe, warum ich dich verjüngt habe... (‚und nicht getötet', fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu)  
Ich hätte nach Slytherin gehen sollen.", meinte er. Der letzte Satz war zwar nur geflüstert, doch Tom hatte ihn trotzdem gehört.  
„Hattest du die Wahl, ob du nach Slytherin oder Gryffindor gehst?", fragte er überrascht. Harry nickte und Tom zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Warum bist du nicht gleich nach Slytherin gegangen?"  
„Weil ich dachte, Slytherins sind ‚böse'. Das haben mir damals alle eingeredet, und ich wusste es nicht besser. Aber jetzt habe ich erkannt, dass meine Ex-besten-Freunde nur Dumbledore helfen, und keine richtigen Freunde sind. Jetzt überlege ich, wie ich es schaffen soll, nach Slytherin zu wechseln.", erzählte er.  
Tom nickte. „Du kannst den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen. Es wird zwar selten gemacht, doch wenn du wirklich willst, dann kann Dumbles dich nicht davon abhalten. Schließlich ist es deine Entscheidung, und wenn du die Wahl hattest, dass ist es sogar gesetzlich festgelegt, das du die Möglichkeit hast." Harry grinste.  
„Da werde ich mal im neuen Schuljahr allen einen schönen Schock verpassen.", meinte er, und man konnte ein schadenfrohes, und doch etwas kaltes Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen.


	3. Dursleys, auf die man verzichten kann

Kapitel 3: Dursleys, auf die man verzichten kann 

Langsam begann es zu dämmern und kündigte den Abend an. Immer mehr nahm die Farbe des Himmels einen milchigen Ton an, als London in Sichtweite kam.  
„Bei den Dursleys musst du extrem vorsichtig sein. Wir dürfen noch nicht zaubern, und die männlichen Familienmitglieder schlagen ziemlich gerne und fest zu.", meinte Harry, und Tom nickte.  
Dann nahm der Grünäugige seinen Koffer vom Gepäckständer (Tom hatte ja keinen) und zu zweit verließen die beiden schwarzhaarigen Zauberer den Zug, um durch die Barriere zu gehen. Die anderen Schüler und sogar einige Eltern wichen vor ihnen zurück, als hätten sie eine ansteckende Krankheit und warfen vor allem Tom feindliche Blicke zu.  
Vernon stand schon dort und machte wie immer ein grummeliges Gesicht, besah sich die beiden Ankommenden und warf einen undefinierten Blick auf den größeren der Beiden (also Tom). Ihm mochten im Moment wohl allerlei gemeine Dinge durch den Kopf gehen.

Wenige Minuten später saßen Tom und Harry auf den Rücksitzen des Autos, und Vernon fuhr zum Ligusterweg.  
Soll ich irgendwas beachten, damit sie mich in Ruhe lassen? fragte Tom ein wenig sarkastisch.  
Bleib am Besten immer im Zimmer, außer wenn sie dich rufen. grinste Harry, und hörte einen mentalen Seufzer seitens Tom.

°°°°

Sofort, als sie angekommen waren, holte Harry seinen Koffer aus dem Kofferraum, und ging mit Tom hinter sich ins Haus.  
„Ihr schlaft in Harrys Zimmer, es steht ein zweites Bett drin. Den Koffer lass gleich hier unten.", wurde ihnen sofort von Petunia gesagt und Harry nickte, schob den Koffer unter die Treppe und ging die Treppe hinauf. Onkel Vernon würde seine Habseligkeiten schon verschließen, egal ob mit oder ohne ihn. Tom war noch immer hinter ihm.

Gerade, als sie fast bei Harrys Zimmer angekommen waren, kam Dudley an ihnen vorbei. Bei Harrys Anblick kam ein seltsames grinsen in seine Augen und Tom sah irritiert, wie Harry angeekelt das Gesicht verzog. Doch ehe er fragen konnte, hatte sich Harry wieder gefangen, und war weiter gegangen und ins Zimmer getreten.  
„Wow, die haben doch tatsächlich ein echtes Bett ins Zimmer gestellt!", meinte Harry sarkastisch, als Tom aufgeholt hatte. Und tatsächlich. Mit einem Meter Abstand, war ein zweites Bett neben das erste gestellt worden. Zwar alt und klapprig, aber mit allem drum und dran.

Harry legte sich auf eines, und starrte an die Decke. So bemerkte er nicht, dass Tom, der sich auf das andere Bett gesetzt hatte, ihn eingehend musterte.  
Er musste zugeben, dass dieser Junge, der da gerade so nachdenklich war, sehr anziehend auf ihn wirkte. Natürlich konnte dies auch daran liegen, dass sie durch einen Zauber verbunden waren, doch er dachte nicht, dass dies der einzige Grund war.

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er würde sich später einmal um dieses seltsame Gefühl kümmern, das sich da in ihm ausbreitete.

„POTTER!", schallte es durch das Haus, und eben genannter stand abrupt auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Schließ die Tür ab, damit Dudley nicht rein kommt.", murmelte er und Tom runzelte wieder einmal die Stirn [macht er ziemlich oft, nicht?, nickte aber. Und schon war Harry nach unten gegangen.

Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem Tom abgeschlossen hatte, drückte jemand vorsichtig die Türklinke hinunter. Als die Tür nicht aufging, hörte er ein leises Fluchen, und er erkannte eindeutig, dass diese Stimme nicht Harry gehörte. Demnach konnte es eigentlich nur dieser schweineähnliche Junge von vorher sein. Also hieß er wohl Dudley.

°°°

Harry betrat langsam die Küche, in der nur Vernon saß.  
„Du machst dieses Jahr keine Gartenarbeit, die Nachbarn haben dich letztes Jahr gesehen, und uns gefragt, warum du immer so fertig ausschaust. Das Frühstück kochst du nicht mehr, letztes Jahr haben wir alle fast eine Vergiftung von deinem Fraß davongetragen. Sorg dafür, dass dieser Riddle oben bleibt und niemals in den Garten raus geht. Du bleibst bei ihm. Das Essen bringen wir euch hoch.", zählte sein Onkel auf und Harry nickte.

Als er sich jedoch umdrehen wollte, hielt Vernon ihn am Handgelenk fest. Kurz spürte Harry, wie sich etwas, das sich wie Strom anfühlte, von ihm ausbreitete, und er wusste instinktiv, was das bedeutete:

1. Seine Blockade hatte sich noch weiter gelockert, und 2. Vernon war ein Zauberer.

Von dieser Erkenntnis bemerkte Vernon nichts und sprach einfach weiter. „Und pass auf, dass er meinem Dudley nichts tut!", zischte er und Harry konnte sich ein sarkastisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja, ja, Dudley ist ja soooo hilflos!", rutschte es ihm heraus, bevor er sich dessen bewusst werden konnte. Einen Moment lang sah Vernon aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, doch dann wurde er so rot im Gesicht, dass Harry dachte, er würde jeden Moment explodieren. Doch dem war nicht so. Einen Augenblick später holte Vernon aus, und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
„Wage es nie mehr, so von meinem Sohn zu sprechen!", raunte er wütend während Harry nur widerstrebend nickte.  
„Ja, sicher", murmelte er, und noch immer konnte man Sarkasmus in seinem Tonfall hören.  
Mit den Zähnen knirschend vernahm Vernon das, beließ es aber dabei Harry aus der Küche zu schmeißen.

Langsam ging Harry die Treppe wieder hoch, doch gerade , als er klopfen wollte, damit Tom ihn ins Zimmer ließ, wurde er von hinten gepackt und gegen die Tür gedrückt.  
„Lass mich, Dudley! Bist du jetzt völlig verrückt geworden?! Ich lass das nicht mit mir machen!", fauchte er kalt, jedoch schwang trotzdem ein wenig Panik in seiner Stimme mit. Dudley, der dies bemerkte, grinste nur und presste dann seinen Mund fest auf Harrys. Einen Moment lang war dieser einfach nur wie gelähmt, doch dann begann er wie wild um sich zu schlagen und zu treten. Aus reinem Zufall trat er Dudley in eine sehr... empfindliche Stelle, woraufhin er Harry reflexartig losließ und sich krümmte.  
Mach die Tür auf Tom, schnell! rief er in Gedanken beinahe panisch, und hörte sofort Schritte. Dudley hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und wollte ihn gerade am Handgelenk packen, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte. Schnell drückte sich Harry ins Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und sperrte wieder zu.

Dann erst ließ er sich zitternd an der Tür hinuntergleiten, und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass ihn so etwas so stark mitnehmen würde, doch nun waren seine Beine weich, und sein Herz schlug beinahe schmerzhaft gegen die Brust.  
Mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit würde sein Cousin jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen um wieder anzugreifen. Ob Harry wohl beim nächsten Mal so viel Glück auf seiner Seite haben würde...?

Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Tom ihn mehr als besorgt musterte.


	4. Und die Blockade lockert sich

**Kapitel 4 – Und die Blockade lockert sich...**

„Was war denn das gerade?", fragte der ältere schließlich sanft, und trotzdem zuckte Harry ein wenig zusammen, hatte er doch ganz vergessen, dass Tom auch noch anwesend war.  
„Ach nichts...", war die unzureichende Antwort, die Harry ihm nach kurzem Luftholen gab. Doch Toms Gesicht zeigte, dass es hoffnungslos war zu lügen, oder etwas herunter zu spielen.  
So gab sich Harry geschlagen.  
„Dudley wollte mich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vergewaltigen.", meinte er schließlich, und klang dabei ziemlich müde, ließ jedoch sonst keinerlei Emotionen erkennen. Seine Augen waren leer, so, als sei er ganz weit weg von allem was ihm weh tun konnte und seine Stimme zeigte keine Gefühle. Es schien, als würde er all dies ausblenden.  
„Ich habe nicht um sonst gesagt du sollst die Tür verschließen. Er soll es gar nicht erst mit dir versuchen können. Dem ist es glaub ich ziemlich gleich, ob du es bist oder ich.  
So viel ich weiß, war ich nämlich nicht der erste, bei dem er das probiert hat. Ich hab mal durch Zufall was mitgehört, wie er mit seiner Schlägerclique über so was gesprochen hat. Sie haben sich dann immer über ihre Opfer lustig gemacht. Es traut sich auch keiner den Mund aufzumachen, aus Angst, dass sie wieder kommen oder noch schlimmeres." Er seufzte resigniert auf.  
„Ach ja, und ich hab rausgefunden, dass Vernon ein Zauberer ist. Meine Blockade hat sich weiter gelockert, und ich konnte die Magie spüren, die ausgeströmt ist, als er wütend war.", fügte er in der Hoffnung hinzu, das Thema zu wechseln.  
Tom ging auf diesen Wechsel ein, er hatte es sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Harry nur ablenken wollte, doch er respektierte diesen Wunsch, und nickte leicht besorgt. „Das ist nicht gut..."

°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry um halb sieben auf, und sah hinüber ins andere Bett, in dem Tom lag. Noch immer schlief er. Unwillkürlich musste er ein wenig lächeln. Der dunkelhaarige sah friedlich aus, wie er so ruhig dalag. Nichts deutete auf sein Leben als dunkler Lord hin. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge und Harry musste sich davon abhalten, zu ihm rüber zu gehen, und zu küssen.  
Leicht durcheinander blinzelte er, und schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. Was war denn nun los?  
Doch konnte er nicht umhin, wieder einmal zuzugeben, dass Tom Riddle ein wirklich gut aussehender Junge war. Noch einmal schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Scheinbar war er heute noch nicht ganz wach, oder er hatte am Vortag etwas falsches gegessen, das seinen Kopf verwirrt hatte. Vielleicht zu viele Schokofrösche...? 

So stand er erst mal auf, und ging ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihn schon wach machen und seine Gedanken ordnen. Da Vernon in der Firma war, und der Rest der Familie normalerweise nicht vor neun aufstand (Petunia ging immer wieder ins Bett, nachdem Vernon weg war), hatte er die Möglichkeit dazu, wenn er keinen Lärm machte.

°°°°

Eine viertel Stunde später kam er frisch geduscht aus dem Bad, als er plötzlich am Handgelenk gepackt, und in Dudleys Zimmer gezerrt worden war.   
„Wird das nicht langsam langweilig?", fragte er Dudley sarkastisch, als er innen gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde, doch dieser grinste ihn nur kalt an. Ehe er sich versehen hatte, hatte sein Cousin brutal seinen Mund verschlossen. Panisch wie er war, konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, nach Tom zu rufen. Augenblicke später erkannte er, dass Dudley ebenfalls ein Zauberer war. Dieser war nur noch nicht ausgebildet worden. Harry war für kurze Zeit ein Verwirrungszauber auferlegt worden, den er jedoch schnell brach. Es brauchte schon einen (sehr viel) stärkeren Magier, um ihn gefangen halten zu können. Da war dieser Möchtegern Zauberer noch weit von entfernt.  
Als Dudley ihm mit der Hand unter das Shirt fuhr, spürte er seine eigene Magie in sich aufwallen, und plötzlich begannen seine Augen grün zu leuchten.  
„Mach das nie wieder, wenn du dein Leben nicht verlieren möchtest! Du hast es schon einmal versucht, und jetzt wieder. Nun ist es genug!", zischte er, die innere Panik hatte sich in blanke Wut gewandelt, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Dudley sah ihn ein bisschen geschockt an. Ließ ihn sogar erschrocken los, als er die eisige Kälte vernahm, die sich rasend schnell um Harry herum ausbreitete, und den dicken Jungen leicht aufwimmern ließ

Der andere hatte sich unterdessen abgewandt, das Zimmer verlassen, und war in das gegangen, welches er mit Tom teilte.

Dieser saß aufrecht im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett, und sah ihm etwas verstört entgegen.  
Harry, der nicht verstand was los war, sah ihn leicht irritiert an, nun wieder mit normal grünen Augen.  
„Was war los, dass sich deine Magiebarriere so stark gelockert, dass ich es sogar spüre?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Hat sie das?", fragte er verwirrt und Tom nickte. „Na ja, Dudley wollte mich schon wieder vergewaltigen... Dass ihm das nicht langsam langweilig wird? Und dann hatte ich totale Panik, und plötzlich hab ich gespürt, wie da plötzlich was aufgewallt ist, und war nur noch sauer. ...und hab ihm gesagt, dass er mich gefälligst nie wieder auf diese Art berühren soll, wenn er nicht draufgehen will."  
„Weißt du, dass du dich schon wieder verändert hast?", erkundigte sich Tom plötzlich und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Unverständnis.  
„Es ist nicht dein Aussehen. Es ist das, was dich umgibt. Du hast etwas dunkles an dir... aber nicht im schlechten Sinne, sondern sehr faszinierend." Harry wurde rot, und Tom konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln.  
„Was hat dich geweckt, dass du so aufrecht im Bett sitzt?", fragte Harry scheinbar neugierig. Dabei wollte er eigentlich nur das Thema wechseln. Seine Füße führten ihn zu seinem Zimmergenossen und er ließ sich auf dessen Bett nieder. Tom grinste.  
„Die Kälte, die du ausgeströmt hast, als du sauer warst.", antwortete er locker, und erneut wurde Harry ein wenig rötlich.  
„Ups, sorry, das wollte ich nicht...", nuschelte er betreten, was sonst eigentlich nicht seiner Art entsprach. Tom beugte sich vor und umarmte ihm. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. So, wie Harry da neben ihm saß, und verlegen zu Boden sah, war er einfach zu süß.

Harry drückte sich noch näher an Tom, mochte er doch die Nähe des Jungen, den er ziemlich gerne hatte, obwohl er ihn erst zwei Tage kannte.

So saßen sie einige Minuten lang eng umschlungen auf Toms Bett, genossen die Wärme und Nähe des jeweils anderen, und versuchten das angenehme Gefühl zu identifizieren, das sich gerade in ihnen ausbreitete, und sie beide empfanden.


	5. Annäherungen

**Kapitel 5 – Annäherungen**

Der erste, der sich schließlich nach einigen Minuten bewegte, war Harry. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah Tom in die Augen.  
„Tom, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich ab jetzt hassen, oder eklig finden wirst: ich mag dich, sehr sogar. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie sehr. Aber ich denke... nein, ich bin mir sogar sicher, es ist mehr als Freundschaft." Verlegen hatte Harry den Kopf gesenkt, und konnte deshalb auch nicht sehen, wie Toms Augen freudig zu funkeln anfingen.

Als Harry auch nach einigen Minuten noch immer nicht die Absicht hatte den Kopf zu heben, ließ Tom ihn mit einer Hand los und drückte mit sanfter Gewalt sein Kinn nach oben. So dass der andere ihm in die Augen sehen musste.  
Reflexartig sträubte sich Harry ein wenig, bemerkte dann jedoch gleich, dass der vor ihm sitzende nicht Dudley war. Ihm gegenüber saß Tom. Da brauchte man sich nicht wehren, sondern nur das angenehme Gefühl genießen, das sich langsam im Körper ausbreitete, ausgehend von dem Punkt, wo der rotäugige ihn berührte.  
Gespannt wartete Harry darauf, dass der andere etwas sagen würde, doch es kam nichts. Das einzige, das er bemerkte war, dass der größere das erste Mal kein bisschen Misstrauen oder Kälte in den Augen hatte. Sondern nur Wärme und... ja, was eigentlich? Harry konnte es nicht identifizieren. Genau, wie das Gefühl, das seinen Bauch kribbeln ließ, als er in diese herrlichen, leicht rötlichen Augen sah.. Doch er hatte einen Verdacht, was dieses Kribbeln bedeutete.  
Er hatte jedoch auch gar nicht mehr genug Zeit, das Gefühl vollkommen zu erkennen, denn Tom hatte sich ihm inzwischen noch mehr genährt, und als Harry es erst bemerkte, hatte er schon seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen gedrückt.

Harrys Augen rissen auf. Panik war darin zu erkennen. Es erinnerte ihn an Dudley. An seine versuchten Vergewaltigungen. Doch das verflüchtigte sich schnell, als er das angenehm warme Gefühl wahrnahm, das er (wahrscheinlich, ohne, dass es Tom bewusst war) durch die Verbindung zwischen ihnen spürte.  
Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Tom auch alle seine Gefühle wahrnahm, und deshalb wusste, dass Harry ernst meinte, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. So seinem eigenen Verlangen Nähboden zum wachsen gab.  
Sanft strich Toms Zunge über Harrys Lippen, und bat um Einlass, was Harry schließlich ein wenig zögerlich gewährte.

Dies war das erste Mal, dass sich Tom und Harry vollkommen und ohne Zweifel sicher waren, dass sie jemandem bedingungslos vertrauen konnten.

Erst einige Minuten später lösten sich die Beiden, nun doch ein wenig schwer atmend voneinander. Beider Augen glänzten, und eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte hatte die Gesichter überzogen. 

Tom, ich weiß es jetzt sandte Harry, und Tom sah ihn fragend an. Ich weiß jetzt, was ich fühle. Es ist Liebe. Sehr starke Liebe, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. überrascht sah der Größere Harry an, der, als er den nun wieder vorhandenen Misstrauen in den Augen bemerkte, seine Gefühle in vollem Ausmaß durch die Verbindung leitete. Sofort verschwanden alle negativen Empfindungen, und machten wärme Platz.  
Entschuldige, wenn ich manchmal etwas vorsichtig bin, aber ich habe die sechzehn Jahre, die ich nun alt bin, keine wahre Liebe erfahren. Da ist es nun doch etwas neu für mich, wenn ich plötzlich einen Jungen treffe, den ich, genau genommen, gerade mal ein wenig mehr als zwei Tage kenne. Wir uns küssen uns und du gestehst mir deine Liebe, welche ich scheinbar erwidere. Dieses Gefühl ist für mich noch so unbekannt, dass ich nicht weiß wie ich reagieren soll. erklärte Tom.  
Harry brauchte erst einen Moment, bis er erkannte, dass der andere ihm gerade unterschwellig mitgeteilt hatte, dass er ihn auch liebte. Dann sah er ihn mit großen Augen an, und Tom konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

Ich denke, dein Zauber hatte vielleicht auch noch andere Nebenwirkungen, als nur eine Verbindung, durch die wir miteinander sprechen können... Ich spürte, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, sofort eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit dir. Ich fühlte mich in deiner Gegenwart wohl, was bis jetzt noch nie der Fall war. meinte er, und Harry nickte daraufhin nachdenklich.  
Könnte schon sein. Der Zauber ist, soviel ich weiß, nicht so oft ausgeführt worden. Es haben sich wohl viele nicht getraut ihn aufzusagen und mit den unbekannten Konsequenzen zu leben. Außerdem muss man, um das Buch lesen zu können, Parsel können.  
Du kannst Parsel? fragte Tom verblüfft und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Weiß nicht, ob ich es jetzt noch kann, nachdem du wieder jung bist, und ich keine Narbe mehr habe. Du hast es mir übertragen, als du noch älter warst. Warte kurz, ich versuch's mal.  
Er schloss die Augen, und stellte sich so echt wie möglich eine Schlange vor. Wie sie sich langsam dahin schlängelte, wie die Augen funkelten,...

/Kannsssst du mich versssstehen?/ zischelte er.

/Jepp, esssss klappt doch./, meinte Tom, und Harry öffnete die Augen.  
„Ich denke, du hast es mir noch einmal neu übertragen...", murmelte er. „Das spüre ich einfach. Es ist nicht mehr das gleiche Parsel wie früher. Es ist irgendwie... anders. Vertrauter und... richtiger.  
Ich denke, wir haben uns bei diesem seltsamen Zauber gegenseitig Fähigkeiten gegeben. Vielleicht hast du Dumbledores Gedanken gehört, weil du selbst unbewusst auf die Hassgedanken reagiert hast, und nicht weil ich sie weitergeleitet habe. Das würde das natürlich erklären."  
Tom nickte nachdenklich. „Ja, da könntest du recht haben. Das ist das wahrscheinlichste."

°°°°

Um kurz nach neun hörten sie Schritte, die sich nährten. Sie hörten wie etwas abgestellt wurde und dann ging die Person wieder.

Harry schritt zur Tür, schloss sie auf, und holte das „Frühstück" herein. Tom betrachtete es etwas argwöhnisch, genauso wie Harry.   
„Ist aber nicht besonders viel, oder?", stellte Tom schließlich fest, und Harry seufzte.  
„So hat Dumbledore also vor, uns zu brechen? Mit Essensentzug?", fragte er, jedoch hörte es sich eher wie eine Feststellung an. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

Schließlich nahm sich jeder eine Scheibe Brot, und das Teller war leer.  
„Blöder Dumbles", murmelte Harry dumpf, und Tom nickte zustimmend.

Einige Minuten lang saßen sie noch so im Zimmer, dann durchbrach Tom die Stille.  
„Erzählst du mir, was du bis jetzt erlebt hast?", erkundigte er sich, und dies war das erste Mal, dass ein wenig Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Harry wandte kurz den Blick ab, sah an die Decke, und seufzte kellertief. Tom glaubte schon, der andere würde nicht antworten, als er schließlich doch zu erzählen begann.

Von den Jahren, bevor er erfahren hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war, von den Schuljahren, in denen er Voldemort immer wieder mal gegenübergestanden war...

Am Schluss nahm Tom eine von Harrys Händen, und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Es tut mir so leid, was ich dir angetan habe...", meinte er, und Harry konnte durch die Verbindung deutlich die Schuldgefühle spüren, die Tom empfand. Darum lächelte er leicht.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das warst nicht du. Du bist anders, als Voldemort. Darum habe ich dich ja verjüngt. Damit du dein Leben noch einmal anders leben kannst.  
Voldemort ist ein Monster, das rücksichtslos gemordet und gequält hat. Tom Riddle ist ein Mensch, mit Wünschen und Träumen. So lange du nicht wieder zum irren Massenmörder werden willst, kannst du bei mir bleiben. Ich werde auf dich acht geben, und aufpassen, dass du nicht wieder in Versuchung gerätst.  
Und das wegen meinen Eltern... da ist zumindest größtenteils Dumbles schuld. Das weißt du doch." Tom wirkte mehr als nur erleichtert, dass Harry ihm nicht die Schuld an all den schrecklichen Dingen gab, die ihm geschehen waren.  
Dieser beugte sich vor, und küsste Tom leicht, woraufhin ihn der größere näher zu sich zog. Wie ein ertrinkender klammerte er sich an dem Gryffindor fest, und wurde zärtlich umarmt.

„Danke, dass du mich nicht als Schuldigen siehst. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.", murmelte Tom schließlich, und Harry erkannte, dass solche Gefühlsausbrüche für den Slytherin wohl eher ungewöhnlich waren, denn er schien sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.  
„Klar doch.", antwortete er deshalb nur und strich ihm eine Strähne aus den Stirn.

°°°°

„POTTER!", schrie jemand durch das ganze Haus, und Harry konnte die Stimme Vernons erkennen, der wohl gerade von der Arbeit gekommen war. Schnell sprang er auf, ging zur Tür, und schenkte Tom noch schnell ein leicht gequält wirkendes Lächeln.  
„Verschließ die Tür bis ich komme." murmelte er bevor er die Stiegen hinunter lief, und vor seinem Onkel und dem daneben stehenden Dudley zum Stehen kam.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, MEINEN SOHN ANZUGREIFEN? HABEN WIR DIR KEINE MANIEREN BEIGEBRACHT?!", donnerte er, und kaum hatte sich Harry versehen, hatte er ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Stoppen konnte er erst an der Wand und ein leises Knacksen kam aus Richtung seiner Schulter. Immer und immer wieder schlug Vernon auf den Jungen ein, der da am Boden kauerte bis er erkannte, dass der schwarzhaarige der Ohnmacht nahe war.  
„RAUF IN DEIN ZIMMER, UND WAGE ES NICHT, DICH HEUTE NOCH EINMAL HIER UNTEN BLICKEN ZU LASSEN!", keifte Vermon und mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick in Richtung Dudley und Vernon machte Harry sich auf den Weg nach oben, in sein Zimmer.

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, und Tom ihn sah, mit der aufgeplatzten Lippe und den leicht rötlichen Handabdrücken im Gesicht, wurde er sofort von ihm in die Arme genommen.  
„Harry", seufzte er entsetzt, „warum hast du mich nicht gerufen, oder sonst was? Warum habe ich nichts gehört?"  
Harry lächelte ihn mühsam an. „Ich denke mal, es wurde ein Stillezauber auf dieses Zimmer gelegt, damit man von hier aus nicht hört, was unten oder sonst wo passiert, wenn die Dursleys es nicht wollen. Es ist wohl doch nicht nur der Essensentzug das was uns brechen soll. Dumbledore weiß vermutlich, dass wir verbunden sind oder so, und vertraut darauf, dass, wenn einer von uns gebrochen ist, das auch mit dem anderen passiert, oder er hat zu mindestens eine Vermutung in diese Richtung.  
Warum ich dich nicht gerufen habe? Ich denke nicht, dass es Vernon große Probleme gemacht hätte, uns beide zusammenzuschlagen."  
Tom seufzte, und führte Harry zu seinem Bett, wo sich der geschlagene vorsichtig sinken ließ. Tom legte sich zu ihm, und umarmte ihn zärtlich.

Durch die Wärme, die der andere ihm gab, war Harry schnell eingeschlafen, und bald darauf auch der neben ihm liegende. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, in sein Bett zu wechseln. Denn dort war es kalt, hier aber warm, und er fühlte sich wohl.


	6. Die Beherrschung ist so eine Sache

**Kapitel 6 – Die Beherrschung ist so eine Sache...**

Keine Kommis? Ich bin enttäuscht...  
**  
Als Hintergruninfo:**

Toms Vater war bei mir kein Muggel, sondern ein Vampir und ist nicht durch Tom gestorben, sondern, kurz bevor Tom geboren worden ist, von einem von der Weißen Seite umgebracht worden, weil er ein ‚schwarzmagisches Wesen' war.  
Toms Familie war nicht arm, sondern hatte sehr wohl Geld, aber dass Toms Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben ist, lass ich und dass sie ihn in einem Waisenhaus geboren hat auch.

So. Das hätten wir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, erschrak er zuerst, als er neben sich noch einen Körper fühlte. Doch als er Tom erkannte, erinnerte sich an den vorigen Tag.  
Die schönen Geschehnisse waren zwar von den Schlägen, die er von Vernon bekommen hatte, leicht überschattet, trotzdem musste er lächeln.  
Ja, er liebte Tom. Manch einer hätte es vielleicht für unmöglich gehalten, dass man das nach nur zwei oder drei Tagen, die sie sich kannten, so intensiv konnte, doch es war so. Sanft drückte er dem anderen schwarzhaarigen einen Kuss auf die Lippen und stand auf.

Nur eine viertel Stunde später war er geduscht und angezogen. Er saß auf dem Stuhl seines provisorischen Schreibtisches und las eines der wenigen Bücher, die er davor retten hatte können, von Vernon beschlagnahmt zu werden. Seine Eule hatte Harry vorsorglich gebeten weg zu bleiben bis er sie rief. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich in den Ferien genug um sie kümmern konnte. Und seinen Zauberstab hatte sein Onkel zerbrochen. Einen Augenblick lang flackerte seine Wut auf und er bemerkte nicht, wie seine Augen leuchtend grün aufblitzten.

Nur einen Moment später hörte man unten lautes Krachen und Scheppern und er schrak hoch und wusste sofort, dass er das gewesen war. Da waren wohl einige Dinge nicht ganz heil geblieben.  
Tom war von dem Lärm wach geworden und sah sich kurz verwirrt um. Seine Augen waren noch total verschlafen und sein Gehirn arbeitete noch nicht mit voller Leistung.  
Als es das wieder tat, stand er auf. Von hinten legte der dunkelhaarige seine Arme um Harry und dieser genoss die Nähe, die ihm der andere gab.  
„Du solltest lernen, dich zu Beherrschen...", murmelte Tom, da er sich denken konnte, wodurch er wach geworden war und Harry nickte beinahe unmerklich.  
„Ich werde es versuchen."

Wider Erwarten ließen ihn die Dursleys den ganzen Tag in Ruhe, doch Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser vorübergehende Frieden zerstört werden würde, sobald Vernon Heim kam. Und tatsächlich. Kaum fünf Minuten, nachdem die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, brüllte sein Onkel schon: „POTTER! RUNTER! SOFORT!"  
Harry erhob sich und Tom wollte ihm folgen, doch der andere schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ich komm schon klar, wirklich! meinte er und Tom sah ihn kurz zweifelnd an, doch Harry war bereits wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
Seufzend ließ sich Tom aufs Bett zurück sinken und schloss die Augen.  
'Dass er immer den Helden mimen muss...', dachte er nur verzweifelt.

°°°°°

Der grünäugige stand vor Vernon und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an, was seinen Onkel wohl etwas zu verwirren schien.  
Doch keine 5 Sekunden später hatte sich der dicke Mann schon wieder gefangen und tat seiner Meinung kund.  
„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, UNSERE SACHEN ZU ZERSCHMETTERN! DU NICHTSNUTZIGER..."  
„Wag es nicht...", zischte Harry plötzlich bedrohlich und wieder einmal blitzten seine Augen grellgrün auf. Vernon wollte gerade zuschlagen, als er plötzlich von einer eiskalten Magiewelle, die von Harry ausging, gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und dort angepinnt blieb.  
„Wage es nicht mehr deine Hand gegen mich zu erheben, du Möchtegern Zauberer. Sag Dumbledore, ich werde mich nicht so leicht brechen lassen!"  
Die Augen seines „Onkels" weiteten sich geschockt, als Harry ihn Möchtegern Zauberer nannte und man konnte eindeutig Schrecken darin erkennen.  
Bevor Vernon etwas sagen konnte, war Harry die Treppe nach oben gestürmt und hatte sein Zimmer betreten.

„Wir gehen. Schnell. Pack zusammen, was du brauchst und dann gehen wir.", keuchte er und Tom brauchte nur einen Moment, bis er verstand. Sofort sprang er auf und eilte zu Harry.  
„Ich hab nichts, wir können sofort gehen. Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du deine Blockade endgültig gesprengt hast und du nicht willst, dass Dumbles sie wieder herstellt?", mutmaßte er und auch Harry verließ das Zimmer, ohne etwas mitzunehmen, da alle seine Sachen entweder unter der Treppe waren, oder (im Falle seines Zauberstabes) kaputt. Und die paar Bücher waren nicht so wichtig.

„Ja du hast recht. Aber wir haben ein Problem: Solange wir in diesem Haus sind, kommen wir nicht weg.", erklärte Harry plötzlich und einen Moment lang wurde er von Tom verwirrt angesehen.  
Er konnte sich ja selbst nicht erklären, woher er das wusste, er wusste es nun mal einfach. Er nahm sich vor, später mit Tom darüber zu sprechen, um die Antwort zu finden. Unten angekommen, trat er an die Schranktür und sie sprang auf.  
Doch darin war nichts. Erst war Harry einfach nur überrascht, dann traf es ihn wie ein Blitz.  
Vernon musste alle seine Sachen verbrannt haben.  
Na toll.

Vor der Haustür blieb er abrupt stehen, sodass Tom fast in ihn hinein gerannt wäre.  
„Draußen sind Leute, die uns bewachen, ich spüre sie...", murmelte er und der größere zog einen Moment lang einfach nur überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, bevor sich langsam Verstehen in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete.  
„Versuch einfach zu apparieren. Ich werde versuchen, dir zu helfen. Wir rennen raus, du nimmst mich an der Hand und denkst ganz fest daran, wohin du willst. Nicht mehr. Du musst nur ganz fest daran denken, okay?!" Harry nickte daraufhin und nach einem letzten tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen öffnete er die Tür, fasste Tom an der Hand, zog ihn mit sich raus. Sie spürten, wie sie durch etwas hindurchgingen. Wie eine unsichtbare Wand aus Wackelpudding, doch keine Barriere.  
So fest er konnte, dachte er an die Nokturngasse und konzentrierte sich so stark wie möglich. En seltsames, jedoch nicht unangenehmes Kribbeln zog am ganzen Körper entlang und Harry öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Es hat geklappt...", flüsterte er überwältigt, doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das war kein apparieren.", grinste er. „Du bist teleportiert. Apparieren ist wesentlich unangenehmer. Also bist du kein normaler Zauberer. Aber dazu mal später, okay?  
So, jetzt gehen wir erst mal Geld holen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Tom sich um und zog Harry hinter sich her. Dass ihnen viele verwunderte Blicke folgten, ignorierte der Voranlaufende gekonnt.  
Immerhin waren sie hier in der Nokturngasse und die Zeitungen hatten an dem Tag, an dem Harry Tom wieder verjüngt hatte, lange Berichte und eine Menge Fotos von ihnen abgedruckt, sodass jetzt praktisch alle sie erkennen konnten, die lesen konnten. Was ja nicht unbedingt wenige waren.


	7. Der Brief

**Kapitel 7 –Der Brief**

„Harry Potter und Tom Riddle", herrschte Tom den Kobold kalt an, kaum das sie am Pult standen und ihre Anwesenheit wahrgenommen wurde. Ein weiter Angestellter kam und führte sie zu ihren Verliesen.

Als erstes kamen sie zu Toms, das sicher genauso voll war wie Harrys. Berge von Gallonen, Sickel und Knuts.  
Nachdem Toms Taschen gefüllt waren, fuhren sie weiter um bei Harry halt zu machten.

In einer Ecke seines Verlieses entdeckte Harry jedoch eine Schatulle, die er bis jetzt noch nie gesehen hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie und erkannte erstaunt, dass darin ein Amulett und ein Brief lagen.  
Um Tom jedoch nicht unnötig lange warten lassen wollte, steckte er die kleine Schatulle in eine seiner Umhangtaschen.

Mit rasanter Fahrt ging es wieder an die Oberfläche und an die frische Luft. Neugierige Augen verfolgten jeden ihrer Schritte, so das sie beschlossen in die Nokturngasse zurück zu kehren, wo es weniger war.

So standen sie wenige Minuten später vor einem weißen Haus in der Nokturngasse.  
„Da können wir drin wohnen. Ist sowas wie der tropfende Kessel.", erklärte Tom kurz.  
„Sag mal, woher kennst du dich hier eigentlich so gut aus?", fragte Harry verdutzt und der größere grinste etwas verschlagen.  
„Ich war in meinen ersten paar Schuljahren schon einige Male hier, weil es mich irgendwie hergezogen hat.", erklärte Tom und ging in das Haus hinein, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

Das Zimmer, was sie vom Wirt bekamen, war klein aber gemütlich und warm. Gar nicht so, wie man es sich von der Nokturngasse verstellte. Es sollte bis zum Ende der Ferien ihr Eigen sein.  
„Nur ein Bett...", bemerkte Tom leicht grinsend und der andere zwinkerte schelmisch zurück.  
Schlimm, nicht? hauchte er in Toms Gedanken und dem lief ein angenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter.  
Harry hatte unterdessen seine Arme um Tom geschlungen und ihn näher zu sich gezogen. Sanft legten sie ihre aufeinander und schnell waren sie in ein heftiges Zungenduell verwickelt, welches sie versuchten solange wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, ohne zu ersticken.

°°°°

Am Abend, nach dem Essen, nahm Harry die kleine Schatulle, die er aus dem Verließ mitgenommen hatte, aus der Umhangtasche.  
Erst betrachtete er sie noch einmal genauer von außen. Sie war schlicht, mit einigen Blumenranken an den Kanten, aber sonst nichts besonderes. Erneut klappte er den Deckel auf und nahm den Brief, sowie das Amulett heraus. Tom setzte sich neben ihn auf eine der Armlehnen und sah neugierig zu, als Harry den Brief öffnete.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann sind ich und James tot und dein Vertrauen in Dumbledore ist schwer erschüttert, oder vielleicht sogar nicht mehr vorhanden. Nur so kannst du diese Schatulle finden und den darin enthaltenen Brief lesen._  
_Dies haben James und ich deshalb gemacht, weil es wichtig ist, dass du das, was ich dir nun schreiben werde, NIEMALS Dumbledore sagen wirst. Und dies würdest du ganz bestimmt tun, wenn du Dumbledore vertraust.  
Schatz, du bist ein Elb mit einem kleinen Anteil Dunkelelb. Dieser kommt von James, denn einer seiner Vorfahren war einer. Jedoch dürfte bei dir das Elbenblut überwiegen, denn bei James war es genauso. Elb überlagerte Dunkelelb. Ich bin hingegen ein Lichtelb.  
Harry, du musst wissen, dass dein Vater und ich im Krieg nie auf einer bestimmten Seite gestanden sind. Dumbledore wollte immer die dunklen Wesen ausrotten. Doch dein Vater und ich denken, dass alle Wesen es verdient haben zu leben. So stellten wir uns neutral. Voldemort ist uns ebenfalls zuwider, seine Methoden sind einfach zu brutal. Zu viele mussten unter ihm Leiden und zu viele Familien wurden zerstört oder auseinander gerissen.  
Wir haben uns versteckt fern ab vom Krieg, um niemanden in die Hände zu fallen den beide Seiten sahen uns als Gegner.  
Um unsere wahre Identität und unsere Aussehen zu verstecken, legten wir uns auf Anraten unserer Eltern schon als Kinder Illusionen auf. Sie schützten uns noch mehr vor allen die uns böses wollten.  
Wenn wir tot sind, dann bist du vermutlich zu einem Verwandten geschickt worden und ich hoffe inständig, dass es nicht meine Schwester ist. Falls du in Dumbledores Hände gefallen bist, dann schwindet jedoch meine Hoffnung.  
Petunia wurde sie ist nur ein einfaches Wesen. Ein Mensch nichts weiter. Es kommt zwar selten vor, dass ein Elb keine magischen Fähigkeiten hat, aber das ist wie mit den Squibs bei den Zauberern.  
Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie jetzt bei Muggeln lebt und der Rest der Familie bei Elben.  
Du hast ebenfalls eine Illusion auf dir, zwar nur auf deinen Ohren, damit sie nicht spitz sind, da dein Aussehen – soviel wir bei deiner Geburt erkennen konnten – auch nicht sehr auffällig ist, außer, dass du auf andere wegen deiner Ausstrahlung sehr anziehend wirken wirst. Doch ich denke nicht, dass man dies irgendwie mit einer Illusion lösen könnte. (James meint gerade, du würdest der neue Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts werden. lach) Nur du kannst die Illusion mit einem bestimmten Zauber lösen. Aber tu das nicht in der Schule, auch wenn du sie wieder verdecken könntest, denn es ist wichtig, dass wirklich niemand, dem du nicht BEDINGUNGSLOS vertraust, davon erfährt. Der würde es vielleicht Dumbledore sagen und dieser würde dich vermutlich schneller töten, als du ‚Hilfe' sagen kannst._

Der Zauber lautet: rumpere et confiteri.

Das Amulett ist dazu da, dass niemand in deinen Gedanken lesen kann, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich weiß natürlich, dass Okklumentik diesen Zweck ebenfalls erfüllen würde, doch starke Legilimentiker würden es vielleicht trotzdem schaffen, in deine Gedanken einzudringen. Was jetzt, wo du diesen Brief gelesen hast schrecklich wäre.  
Jeder, der dies versucht, wird auf undurchdringliche Schwärze stoßen

In Liebe  
deine Mum und dein Dad

P.s.: Falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest, du bist von James' Seite her ein Nachfahre Gryffindors. Dein Name ist eigentlich Harry James Gryffindor. Unsere Familie hat den Namen Potter angenommen um aus der Öffentlichkeit zu verschwinden, da wir zu bekannt waren, um einfach so unterzutauchen. Doch da ich denke, dass Dumbledore das bereits weiß, also kannst du genauso gut diesen Namen nehmen. Pass bitte gut auf dich auf und – bitte – hilf NIEMALS Dumbledore, die dunklen Wesen auszurotten.  
Ach ja genau und falls du es einmal brauchen solltest: du kannst zauberstablos zaubern, so wie die meisten magischen Wesen


	8. Metamorphieren & e belauschtes Gespräch

**Kapitel 8 – Metamorphieren und ein belauschtes Gespräch**

„Dumbledore ist so was von tot!", zischte Harry hasserfüllt. Der Brief seiner Mutter lag auf seinem Schoß und seine Augen färbten sich langsam wieder grellgrün. Sofort legte Tom seine Hände auf die Schultern des kleineren, um ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
„Ich glaube, das haben wir schon mal festgestellt, oder?", meinte er sanft und drückte Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein leises Seufzen verließ dessen Lippen und Liebe verdrängte den Hass in seinen Augen.  
Ja, ja... Hilfst du mir, eine neue ‚schwarze' Seite aufzubauen? bat er ihn gedanklich, damit niemand das Gespräch belauschen konnte, falls es jemand wagen sollte, das zu versuchen. Verblüfft wurde er von Tom angesehen.  
Du willst WAS?! vergewisserte er sich, doch Harry konnte ein Funkeln in seinen rötlichen Augen sehen, das zeigte, dass es keine Empörung war, die Tom gerade empfand.  
Naja, es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass du und ich Dumbles alleine kaltmachen können, oder? Immerhin ist er so weit gekommen, da muss er immerhin ein starker Zauberer sein, oder zumindest viele starke Zauberer hinter sich haben.  
Und vielleicht haben wir sogar Glück, und ein paar von den Todessern, die auf dich gehört haben, als du noch halb Schlange warst, gehorchen dir noch immer... Aber nicht wieder in Richtung Weltherrscher und Tyrann. Sondern nur im Einsatz für „schwarze" Wesen. Damit sie normal leben können. meinte er und Tom nickte.

Okay, ich möchte mich sowieso an ihm rächen, weil er meinen Vater umgebracht hat...  
Dein Vater? erkundigte sich Harry vorsichtig, und Tom nickte ein wenig traurig.  
Jep, er war ein Vampir und Dumbles' Leute haben ihn getötet, kurz bevor ich geboren wurde... murmelte er, und seien Augen blitzten einen ganz kurzen Moment lang knallrot auf.

„Du kannst dich wesentlich besser unter Kontrolle halten als ich...", gestand Harry plötzlich lächelnd und Tom nickte ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.  
„Hab ich dir ja gesagt!"

°°°

„Ich brauche einen Zauberstab!", meinte Harry kalt zu dem Mann, der den Zauberstabladen in der Nokturngasse betrieb. Dieser sah ihn kurz ein wenig misstrauisch an, bevor er ihn mit einer Handbewegung aufforderte, ihm zu folgen.

Doch das Kaufen des Zauberstabes gestaltete sich schließlich schwieriger als gedacht. Nachdem Harry gut zwei drittel der Zauberstäbe ausgetestet hatte, war der Verkäufer am Ende seiner Geduld und ging wutschnaubend in einen Nebenraum. Währenddessen hörte er Tom, der in einer Ecke des Ladens stand, mental kichern.  
Uuuh! Der Mann tut mir leid! meinte er, und Harry lächelte schwach.  
Selbst schuld, wenn er keine guten Zauberstäbe hat. gab er nur zurück, gerade als der Verkäufer wieder ins Zimmer kam und ihm eine rot-grüne Schachtel hinhielt.  
Harry nahm sie an sich und öffnete sie.  
Darin lag ein schwarzer Zauberstab, der im Licht leicht grünlich glänzte, und an dem sich eine dünne, dunkelrote Schlange spiralförmig hinauf schlängelte.   
Harry nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand, als wäre er etwas zerbrechliches, sah er doch so wertvoll aus. Sofort spürte er eine wohltuende Wärme, die sich seinen Arm hoch kribbelte, und sich dann in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.  
Deine Augen leuchten grün... meinte plötzlich Tom, und Harry erkannte eindeutig, dass er grinsen musste und schickte ihm ein Bild von einem Zeigefinger, der vor seinen Augen herumwachelte, als würde er ein kleines Kind tadeln.

Nach einigen Sekunden, die der Zauberstabverkäufer brauchte, um sich wieder zu fangen, begann der Mann endlich wieder zu sprechen. So ein deutliches Zeichen der Verbundenheit hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Ja der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Träger selbst.  
„Dieser Zauberstab wurde Erzählungen zufolge von Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor persönlich hergestellt. Eine Schuppe eines Basilisken und ein paar Haare eines Greifen sind enthalten, und das Holz stammt von einer Baumart, die es schon längst nicht mehr gibt. Nur ein Erbe von einem der beiden kann ihn besitzen."

Eine Viertelstunde später standen Harry und Tom wieder vor dem Laden. Tom hatte sich ebenfalls einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen müssen, wurde doch sein Alter auf dem Kampffeld zerstört. Seiner war aus dem selbem Holz wie Harrys, aber mit Phönixtränen und dem Pulver eines Einhorn-hornes versetzt.

„Komm, gehen wir was essen...", schlug Harry vor, und der andere nickte zustimmend. Schließlich war ja bereits Mittag und sie hatten Hunger...

°°°

Als Harry und Tom etwa eineinhalb Stunden später wieder im Zimmer saßen, fragte der rotäugige plötzlich etwas.

„Sag mal, wenn du ein Nachfahre Gryffindors bist, dann müsstest du ein Metamorphmagi sein. [Mir gefällt diese Fähigkeit einfach so... ;) Kannst du das?", erkundigte er sich, und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, um es auch gleich danach zu versuchen.  
Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, und stellte sich vor, dass er dunkelbraune Haare und strahlend blaue Augen hatte.  
Als er Tom wieder ansah, schüttelte dieser einmal kurz den Kopf, bevor er ein Grinsen nicht mehr verstecken konnte.  
„Es hat geklappt... Deine Augen sehen übrigens aus wie die von Dumbles!", grinste er. Auch Harry kicherte, bevor er sich schüttelte und seine Augen wieder normal werden ließ. Er wollte nichts mit diesem alten Trottel gemein haben.

Sobald sich die Beiden wieder gefangen hatten, stellte nun Harry eine Frage.  
„Kannst du das auch?", kam es neugierig von ihm, und jetzt war es Tom, der die Augen zusammenkniff, während der andere ihn gespannt betrachtete.  
Und tatsächlich. Langsam wurden Toms Haare länger, und heller. Erst, als sie ihm bis knapp über den Po gingen, hörten sie auf, zu wachsen. Noch immer wurden sie heller, bis sie eine goldblonde Farbe angenommen hatten. [Falls sich jemand nicht mehr erinnert, Kapitel 5 Ich denke, wir haben uns bei diesem seltsamen Zauber gegenseitig Fähigkeiten gegeben.

Toms Augen waren – wie Harry erkannte, als der nun blonde sie wieder öffnete – so dunkel geworden, dass sie beinahe mit Snapes konkurrieren konnten. Sofort grinste Harry und wollte sich sein Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
„Und du hast die Augen von Snape!" Auch Tom grinste ein wenig.  
„An den kann ich mich noch erinnern...", murmelte er dann nachdenklich. „Der ist mit mir in die Schule gegangen... [sag ich jetzt einfach mal. Im Buch ist das ja nicht so, aber bei mir schon. Ist der noch immer so miesepetrig, wie er schon da war?" Harry legte den Kopf schief.  
„Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie schlimm er damals war, glaub mir, schlimmer als jetzt kann es nicht gewesen sein. Na ja, vielleicht hasst er mich weniger, wenn ich dann in Slytherin bin." Als Tom den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu fragen, sprach Harry gleich weiter.  
„Er hasst mich einfach. Frag mich nicht warum."   
Tom schloss ihn wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

°°°°

„Wir könnten das Metamorphieren benutzen, um unsere Schulsachen kaufen zu gehen, nicht?", schlug Harry am vorletzten Tag der Ferien vor und Tom nickte.  
„Ich denke mal das wird dann einfacher. Diese vielen Blicke bringen mich bald um den Verstand!", maulte er, und Harry konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Jetzt weißt du, wie es mir seit über fünf Jahren geht.", sagte er nur, und drückte dem größeren einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

°°°°

Wenig später schritten ein braunhaariger und ein blonder Junge mit je braunen Augen die Winkelgasse entlang. Ihre Schulliste war nicht lang, aber ermüdend. Die beiden sich schon auf einen langen Tag eingestellt.  
Der Schulleiter hatte außerdem noch einen Brief mitgeschickt, in dem stand, dass Tom mit zurück nach Hogwarts MUSSTE. Harry kannte zwar den richtigen Grund dafür nicht, doch er konnte sich denken, dass Dumbles sie unter Kontrolle haben wollte, und dass das nur in Hogwarts funktionieren konnte.

Als sie in Blourish & Blotts kamen, sahen sie schon eine kleine Gruppe in einer Ecke, und sofort erkannte Harry einen Großteil der Weasleys, und die Grangers. Einen Moment lang blitzten seine Augen grün auf, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Jedoch nicht schnell genug, denn einige Bücher hatte sich aus den Regalen neben Weasley und Co. Gelöst und fielen Granger auf den Kopf.

Tom übermittelte Harry ein mentales Grinsen, hielt jedoch nach außen – genau wie Harry – seine kalte Maske aufrecht.  
Harry unterdessen zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger unauffällig auf das Grüppchen, und einen Moment später hörte er, was sie sprachen.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass das Ministerium nur Zauber die mittels Stab gesprochen wurden kontrollierte und die in den eigenen 4 Wänden. Handmagie außerhalb zählte nicht dazu.

Das hieß, dass man, falls man im Haus zauberstablos zauberte, erwischt werden konnte. Aber die Handmagie konnten so oder so nur magische Wesen, und da diese nur noch selten waren, wurde es wohl übergangen. An jedem anderen Ort war man mit Stabloser Magie unortbar.

Sie liefen also nicht Gefahr erwischt zu werden. Die Zauberstäbe hatten sie dennoch immer dabei. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zurück zu den Weasleys und Grangers, als er seinen Namen fallen hörte.

„Denkt ihr, er hält solchen Abstand von uns, weil er uns nicht mehr vertraut? Die ganzen Ferien haben wir noch keinen einzigen Brief bekommen, und auch, als wir mit dem Zug zurück gefahren sind, hat er bei diesem Riddle gesessen.", vernahm er eindeutig Hermines Stimme.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich hoffe nicht, schließlich hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass wir mit den Beiden rumhängen müssen, um sie auszuspionieren..." Das war Ron!  
„Haben die Zwillinge und Ginny jetzt endlich aufgehört, auf Potters Seite zu sein, damit, dass es richtig war, Riddle nicht zu töten?", fragte wieder Hermine.  
„Nein...", Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Molly auch noch?! „...sie sind noch immer der Meinung, dass das, was Potter getan hat, das vernünftigste war."

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung der Hand beendete er den Zauber. Er hatte genug gehört. Schnell übermittelte er Tom gedanklich, was er belauscht hatte, und dieser verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.  
Darf ich ihnen ein Regalbrett auf den Kopf knallen lassen? Oder kann gaaaanz zufällig ein volles Bücherregal auf sie drauf fallen? Schnell schüttelte Harry den Kopf.  
Darf ich ihnen dann wenigstens noch ein paar Bücher auf den Kopf fallen lassen?   
Ergeben nickte Harry schließlich, hatten sie es doch verdient.  
Keine Sekunde später machte Tom eine kleine Bewegung mit dem rechten Zeigefinger, und es fielen alle Bücher aus dem Regal auf die darunter stehenden Weasleys und Granger. Diese sahen kurz etwas belämmert drein, sodass sich Harry das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
Das war klasse... gab er schließlich doch zu, und Tom grinste ihm zu, bevor er seine Bücher bezahlen ging.


	9. Die Idee

**Kapitel 9 – Die Idee**

Am Abend, nachdem sämtliche neue Kleidung und die Schulsachen in die neuen Koffer verstaut war, lagen Tom und Harry aneinander gekuschelt im Bett.  
„Morgen schocken wir die Schule.", grinste Tom Harry zu, und dieser erwiderte es. Schon jetzt freuten sich die zwei auf die geschockten und überraschten Blicke, die sicher nicht ausbleiben würden.  
„Aber klar doch. Vielleicht haben wir Glück, und wir müssen uns dann nicht mehr um Dumbles kümmern, weil er einen Herzanfall kriegt...", meinte Harry, und Tom musste sich ein kichern verkneifen.  
Wie stellen wir die neue dunkle Seite jetzt eigentlich wirklich auf? fragte er schließlich, und sah gespannt zu Harry, der nun nachdenklich wirkte.  
Ich hab mir was überlegt, aber es ist ein riesiges Risiko dabei. Du müsstest entscheiden, ob du es eingehen willst, oder nicht.   
Neugierig und etwas misstrauisch zugleich sah Tom den anderen an, der ihn entschuldigend anblinzelte.  
Wir müssten dir deine Erinnerungen wieder geben.  
Bitte WAS?! Weißt du eigentlich, was für ein Risiko du da eingehst?! Was ist, wenn ich wieder zu einem verrückten Massenmörder werde?  
Na ja... Du würdest diese Erinnerungen ja auch noch haben... diese Dinge, die du seit deiner Verjüngung erlebt und gehört hast... alles eben. Außerdem weißt du nun ja auch, dass die Prophezeiung, wegen der du mich gejagt hast, nicht stimmt.  
Aber... was für einen Sinn hätte das?!  
Du hättest wesentlich mehr Wissen und Erfahrung als jetzt... auch, wenn du noch immer im Körper eines 16-jährigen wärst. Außerdem könntest du die Menschen viel besser einschätzen, weil du sie ja an sich schon kennst.  
Noch dazu hätten die Todesser – ich hab dir ja schon von ihnen erzählt – wesentlich mehr Respekt vor dir, wenn du wieder Voldemort wärst... und mit dem Metamorphieren geht das ja... meinte er schließlich noch mit einem listigen Grinsen.  
Aber trotzdem! Was ist, wenn ich dennoch wieder zum größenwahnsinnigen Massenmörder werde, und dich und die ganzen Muggel und –geborenen und so töten will?!   
Seine Stimme klang flehend und leicht panisch.  
Harry seufzte.  
Ich weiß es ja auch nicht. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du dieses Risiko eingehen möchtest oder nicht. Ach ja, genau, es ist ja auch noch so, dass du jetzt einen Teil meiner Liebe hast, also ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass du wieder zum Massenmörder mutierst, weil du schließlich so etwas wie ein Gewissen davon gekriegt hast...  
Du bist schrecklich, weißt du das? fragte Tom auf einmal verschmitzt, und Harry sah ihn etwas verwundert an, angesichts des plötzlichen Gefühlsumschwung. Trotzdem antwortete er:  
Natürlich weiß ich das... überlegst du es dir wenigstens?  
Ich muss nicht überlegen. Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich nicht plötzlich wieder irre werde, dann versuchen wir es.  
Danke, dass du mir so stark vertraust...  
Jetzt geht es eh nicht, wir müssen erst mal wieder nach Hogwarts, am Besten in die Kammer des Schreckens, denn es muss ein Ort sein, mit dem du später einmal viel verbindest. Obwohl es so einen Ort in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht gibt. Nach deinem Schulabschluss warst du ja kaum noch da.   
Tom nickte, und zog Harry näher zu sich.  
„Ich liebe dich...", murmelte Tom ihm ins Ohr, und bemerkte, wie der andere wohlig erschauderte, als ihn der warme Atem streifte.  
„Ich dich auch...", hörte Tom einen Moment später ebenfalls, und spürte nun den Atem Harrys auf seiner Brust. Langsam drehte er sein Gesicht zu dem des anderen und küsste ihn sanft.  
Der Gryffindor kuschelte sich noch näher an Tom und murmelte undeutlich:  
„Gute Nacht. Wir müssen morgen leider früh raus..."  
„Gute Nacht Harry."

°°°°°°°  
Ich hoffe, die Idee ist nicht zu weit hergeholt...


	10. Rückkehr, großer Auftritt und Einteilung

**Kapitel 10 – Rückkehr, großer Auftritt und Einteilung**

Harry schlug murrend die Augen auf, als ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte, und blickte geradewegs in Toms grinsendes Gesicht. In der Hand hatte er eine kleine, weiche Feder, wie sie normalerweise in Kissen steckten. „Du bist gemein!", nuschelte Harry sogleich ein wenig undeutlich, stand auf und ging ins Bad, um sich zu duschen.  
„Kein Kuss?", fragte Tom durch die geschlossene Tür durch und bekam nur das Rauschen von Wasser als Antwort.  
_Das_ ist echt fies. meinte er daraufhin, wohl wissend, dass Harry ihm nichts antworten würde.

°°°°

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Harry gut gelaunt, geduscht und bereits fertig angezogen aus der Dusche.  
„Übrigens, wir müssen in einer Dreiviertelstunde am Bahnhof sein, also würd ich an deiner Stelle schnell sein mit duschen, wenn du noch was frühstücken willst.", meinte er neckend, und Tom warf ihm einen du-bist-ja-so-was-von-fies-Blick zu.

Den grünäugigen schien dieser Blick jedoch nicht zu stören, denn er nahm nur noch schnell den Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, steckte ihn ein, und ging dann – natürlich erst, nachdem er Tom noch einen schadenfrohen Blick zugeworfen hatte – aus dem Zimmer, um unten etwas zu essen.

°°°°

„Jetzt komm schon, wir kommen noch zu spät!", quengelte Harry, als Tom noch den Umhang umlegte.  
„Ja ja! Wir können ja teleportieren, da kommen wir bestimmt nicht zu spät.", meinte der ältere nur ruhig, und nahm den Koffer in eine Hand, bevor er die Augen zusammen zwickte, und sich langsam veränderte. Harry, der nun braune, ganz kurze Haare hatte, seufzte tief. Es war schon schlimm, dass sie sich verändern mussten, um im Zug nicht genervt (bzw. beobachtet) zu werden.

Zwei Minuten später verschwanden er und ein nun dunkelblonder Tom in einem silbrigen Nebel aus dem Gasthaus und tauchten nur eine Sekunde später wieder am Bahnhof King's Cross auf.  
Natürlich hatten sie erst eine Illusion über sich gelegt, denn der Nebel wäre beim Auftauchen sicher etwas auffällig gewesen.  
So jedoch kamen sie an, ohne behelligt zu werden, schließlich war es in der Zaubererwelt nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Leute einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchten.  
Gleichzeitig stiegen sie in den Zug, während sie gedanklich miteinander sprachen. Die Menschen um die herum interessierten sie nicht sonderlich, doch Harry wollte anhand seiner Stimmen nicht erkannt werden.  
Siehst du, fast sind wir zu spät gekommen. In fünf Minuten fährt der Zug ab. Du wirst sehen, es ist bestimmt kein Abteil mehr frei. meinte Harry, und Tom musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen.  
Dann setzen wir uns eben mit deinen ‚Freunden' aus Slytherin zusammen. Du musst sowieso mit ihnen klarkommen.  
Zwar versuchte Harry, Tom dies auszureden, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen.

Und tatsächlich waren alle Abteile zumindest teilweise besetzt, und Tom trat in das Abteil, in dem Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode saßen.  
Zu Harrys (seiner Meinung nach) Pech waren noch Plätze frei.  
„Können wir uns zu euch setzen?", fragte Tom, doch eigentlich hörte es sich eher wie ein Befehl an. Harry musste es unterdrücken, den Kopf gegen eine der Abteiltüren zu schlagen. Tom hatte ja Glück, die anderen kannten seine Stimme nicht wirklich, aber bei ihm...  
'Bitte sagt nein, bitte sagt nein, bitte...'  
„Klar!", hörte er Dracos verwirrte Stimme.  
„Tom ich hasse dich.", murmelte er, bevor er auch nur einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken konnte. Sofort erstarrten die Slytherins, doch Tom grinste ihn nur schadenfroh an.  
Haha! Jetzt bist du selbst schuld! Die haben eindeutig deine Stimme erkannt. Und mit meinem Namen scheint es ihnen wohl ziemlich klar zu sein.

Nun konnte sich Harry nicht mehr davon abhalten, den Kopf zwei - drei Male gegen die Abteiltür zu schlagen.  
Tom grinste nur, und zog ihn dann mit zu den freien Plätzen, wo er ihn auf einen davon drückte, und sich auf dem anderen selbst niederließ. Seine Hände fanden von alleine den Weg zu Harrys Stirn, um erleichtert wieder zurück gezogen zu werden. Nur eine rote und leicht empfindliche Stelle (nicht dass er sich noch den Schädel zertrümmerte...).  
Nun konnte sich auch Harry ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass die Slytherins sprachlos waren.  
Langsam erholte sich Draco jedoch wieder und erkundigte sich vorsichtig, jedoch überflüssigerweise, da jeder wusste, was die Antwort sein würde.  
„Potter?!"  
Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubt es ruhig. Ich hab nur mein Aussehen verändert, genau wie Tom seines. Wir wollen wenigstens um Zug unsere Ruhe haben, und wenn ihr mich nicht sprechen gehört hättet, was übrigens die Schuld einer gewissen Person ist, die gerade neben mir sitzt, dann hättet ihr mich nicht erkannt."

Wieder war Draco sprachlos und brachte Harry so zum Schmunzeln.  
„Mund zu, es ist total unmalfoy, wenn du so drein siehst.", gab er belustigt kund, und als wäre dies irgendein Signal gewesen, fiel die anfängliche Starre nun auch wieder von Blaise, Pansy und Millicent ab.  
Doch Harry spürte es ganz eindeutig, der Misstraue war noch immer da. Deshalb seufzte er leicht, und winkte mit der Hand, woraufhin die Tür verschlossen war, und man nicht mehr durch das kleine Fensterchen darin sehen konnte.  
Die Slytherins sahen ihn stirnrunzelnd an, nur Tom sah scheinbar unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster. Schließlich wusste er, was der andere nun tun würde, um die Slytherins zu überzeugen.  
Harry schloss die Augen, und wenige Momente saß wieder Harry vor ihnen. Zwar noch immer anders aussehend, als man es von ihm gewohnt war, doch es war eindeutig zu erkennen. Die ganze Schule hatte im vergangenen Jahr seiner Veränderung beigewohnt und noch mehr im Kampf gegen Voldemort  
Sie wurden aus den Gedanken gerissen, als eine, ein wenig drohend klingende, Stimme zu hören war und ihnen lief allen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ihr sagt KEINEM weiter, dass ich das kann, okay?", fauchte er, und sah die anderen, die nun nickten, scharf an. Unbemerkt drang er in die Gedanken der vier ein, fand dort nur Ehrlichkeit, woraufhin er sich wieder zurückzog. Diese vier würden ihn nicht verraten.  
Hast du es noch immer nicht verstanden, dass Slytherins echte Freunde und 100ig loyal sind? hörte er Toms – ein wenig spöttisch klingende – Stimme, und warf ihm ein Grinsen zu.  
Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, besonders bei Schlan...  
Er brach ab, um Tom, der ihm durch die Haare wuschelte, einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. 

°°°°

Denkst du nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, ihnen zu sagen, dass du wahrscheinlich nach Slytherin wechselst? fragte Tom, nachdem er und Harry, der nun wieder getarnt war, eine Weile Draco, Pansy, Millicent und Blaise zugehört hatten. Die vier warfen immer wieder kurze Blicke zu Harry, der genau wusste, dass sie neugierig waren, warum er nicht bei Weasley und Granger saß. Er hatte jetzt jedoch keine Lust, ihnen das zu erklären, da hatte er in Hogwarts noch genug Zeit.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Tom ja eine Antwort wollte.  
Soll ich? erkundigte er sich, und der andere nickte.  
„Ach ja genau, falls es euch interessiert, ich wechsle das Haus und komme wahrscheinlich nach Slytherin.", meinte er, als gerade alle vier Slytherins still waren, und sofort wandten dich die Köpfe zu ihm um, und er sah in ihren Augen eindeutig, dass sie duzende Fragen hatten.  
Harry jedoch wandte einfach wieder den Kopf ab, und sah aus dem Fenster. Nach wenigen Sekunden zuckte er zusammen, als Draco plötzlich laut zu sprechen begann.  
„Sag mal, willst du uns nicht langsam mal sagen, was das alles soll? Du kommst hier einfach rein, setzt dich zu uns, und nicht zu Wiesel und Granger, wieso eigentlich? Sagst uns kurz mal, dass du wahrscheinlich Haus wechselst, und nach Slytherin kommst... Was denn eigentlich noch alles?!  
Sag uns doch gleich, dass du Dumbledore plötzlich hasst!"  
Er sah verdutzt drein, als Harry und Tom ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarfen und Harry ihm deutete, still zu sein.  
„Sag mal spinnst du? So was kann man nicht einfach so in der Öffentlichkeit sagen!", sagte der normalerweise grünäugige zischend, und Tom bekräftigte diese Aussage, indem er den Blonden weiterhin mit Blicken erdolchte.  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er die Bedeutung dieses Benehmens erkannte, und wollte sofort beginnen, Fragen zu stellen, doch Harry schnitt ihn das Wort ab.  
„Später, nicht jetzt.", meinte er nur knapp, und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

°°°°

Als es dunkelte, bremste der Zug langsam ab, und kam zum schließlich zum Stehen. Harry hatte Draco und den anderen dreien schließlich erklärt, was er und Tom bei der Einteilung vorhatten, und diese hatten dadurch ihre Syltherin-Masken fallen lassen, und hatten gezeigt, wie begeistert sie von dieser Idee waren.

So blieben Harry und Tom zurück, während alle anderen sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Zug drängten.  
Erst als die meisten bereits draußen waren, standen sie auf, und stiegen ebenfalls aus.  
Wie erwartet war ein Großteil der Kutschen bereits losgefahren, und nur noch zwei oder drei standen leer da, um eventuelle Nachzügler zum Schloss zu bringen.

Während Tom und Harry langsam in eine davon stiegen, wurde der (noch) Gryffindor etwas hibbelig und nervös.  
Ich hab es schon immer unangenehm gefunden, viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen... erklärte er Tom.  
Na ja, ich hoffe, du hast deine Maske drauf. antwortete dieser daraufhin nur, woraufhin der andere ihm eine Kopfnuss verpasste.  
Also wirklich, du könntest etwas einfühlsamer sein... meinte er gespielt empört und Tom warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu.

°°°°

Lautes Getuschel durchflutete die große Halle.  
Dieses Gerede hatte Unglaublicherweise sogar einen guten Grund, was sonst selten der Fall war. Harry Potter, der Retter der Zauberwelt, wie ihn nun wieder alle nannten, war nicht da. Ebenso wie Tom Riddle, früher auch Voldemort genannt.

Nur wenige sahen zu dem noch sitzenden Dumbledore, doch einer der wenigen, die dies taten, war – man glaubt es kaum – Severus Snape.  
'Vielleicht hat Potter ja doch endlich rausgefunden, dass dieser alte Zausel 90 von dem, was er ihm erzählt hat, gelogen hat.  
Die Erkenntnis kommt dann zwar etwas spät und hilft uns wohl eher nichts mehr, aber na ja...', überlegte der Tränkemeister, immer darauf bedacht, seine Gedanken verschlossen zu halten.

Das Getuschel verstummte, als Professor McGonagall mit den Erstklässlern eintrat.

Alle warteten gespannt, was der sprechende Hut nun singen würde. Vielleicht irgend etwas davon, dass sie gegen Voldemort gesiegt hatten?  
Doch was dann kam, hätte wohl niemand von ihnen erwartet.

„Ich weiß, ich bin der sprechende Hut,  
und meine Entscheidungen, sie sind _meist_ gut.  
Doch einmal, da machte ich einen Fehler,  
denn da war dieser Wähler.

Er hatte die Wahl,  
doch schließlich brachte die Entscheidung nur Qual.  
Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen,  
wie sich die Häuser verändert haben.

Denn Gryffindor ist nun egoistisch und gemein,  
der Hufflepuffs Gewissen schon längst nicht mehr rein.  
Die Ravenclaws manipuliert,  
sodass jeder die eigene Meinung verliert.

Nur Slytherin, das hält.  
Loyalität und List ist noch immer gewählt.  
Nur diese sind nicht so blind,  
wie die, die auf des Direktors Seite sind."

Stille. Die Lehrer sahen sich nicht weniger verwirrt an als die Schüler, doch niemand durchbrach das Schweigen.

Dann härte man plötzlich ein Klatschen von der Tür her und alle wandten blitzartig die Köpfe.  
Da hat uns der Hut ja anscheinend geholfen, einen noch größeren Auftritt zu kriegen sandte Harry Tom, während sie noch immer leicht klatschend eintraten.  
Die Augen der beiden blitzten amüsiert, doch ihre kühlen Masken verbargen das, wenn man nicht genau darauf achtete, oder sie perfekt kannte.  
Einige Slytherins bemerkten es, trugen sie doch meist selbst Masken und konnten sie deshalb durchschauen, und runzelten leicht die Stirn. Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Millicent beobachteten jedoch neugierig die Reaktionen, die bestimmt gleich kommen würden, wenn die Jungs ihre Show wirklich durchzogen – woran keiner zweifelte.

Geh doch gleich den Hut aufsetzen, ich will die dann so richtig schocken schlug Harry vor, und Tom nickte beinahe unmerklich.  
Der Direktor hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen, und begann zu sprechen, was jedoch weder Harry, noch Tom sehr interessierte.  
„Mr. Riddle, sie sollten den Hut vielleicht noch einmal aufsetzen, und sie Mr. Potter setzen sich zum Gryffindortisch.", meinte er, doch Harry blieb stehen, so, als hätte er die Anweisung nicht verstanden.

Währenddessen schrie der Hut in die Halle, dass Tom nach Slytherin sollte, was eigentlich niemanden so wirklich überraschte. Da war ein Harry Potter, der sich einem Befehl des Direktors widersetzte doch viel interessanter.

Als sich Harry in Richtung sprechenden Hut in Bewegung setzte, erhob sich Dumbledore.  
„Mr. Potter, was soll das werden?", fragte er mit kühlem Unterton, mit dem er den grünäugigen sonst immer nur angesprochen hatte, wenn sie alleine waren und Harry sich gegen seine ‚Mission' stellte.  
Jetzt treibe ich ihn mal richtig zur Weißglut! gab Harry Tom Bescheid, und dieser klopfte ihm mental auf die Schulter.

Harry ging gemütlich weiter zum Lehrertisch, und Dumbledore versuchte immer wieder, ihm mit ‚Mr. Potter' anzusprechen, doch er hörte einfach nicht. Jedes Mal würde der Direktor wütender, doch Harry war das ziemlich egal.  
Als er in der Mitte der Halle war, also etwa die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, blieb er stehen, was beinahe alle verwundert betrachteten.  
„Vielleicht sollten sie es ja mit meinem richtigen Namen versuchen?", meinte er zuckersüß, und man konnte beobachten, wie der angesprochene ein wenig blasser wurde.

Wieder ging Harry einige Schritte, doch bevor er den Hut erreicht hatte, donnerte Dumbles los.  
„Ich verbiete ihnen, so mit mir zu sprechen! Und sie werden auch den Hut nicht noch einmal aufsetzen.", rief er. Harry zog amüsiert die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Bei allem Respekt, sie haben sich gerade angehört wie ein Kleinkind, dem ein Lolly weggenommen wurde", meinte er trocken und einige Slytherins mussten sich stark beherrschen, um nicht loszulachen. Sogar Snape versteckte ein kleines Grinsen, während die meisten anderen den Goldjungen wütend anblitzten.

Dumbledore indessen sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Nach einem kurzen milden und nachsichtigen Lächeln (was jedoch nur eine Maske war, innerlich kochte er vor Wut auf den alten Mann) ging der Schwarzhaarige weiter.

Gerade, als sich Harry auf den Stuhl setzen wollte, „explodierte" der Direktor und brachte sich so jedoch nur noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten. Scheinbar hatte die Panik, dass der grünäugige den Hut noch einmal aufsetzte und sich so vielleicht seiner Kontrolle entzog, seine Gedanken blockiert und er dachte nicht mehr nach, was er da sagte. Aber wer wusste schon, was in dem Kopf des alten Zausels vorging... vielleicht auch gar nichts.

„HARRY JAMES GRYFFINDOR! SIE WERDEN DIESEN HUT NICHT NOCH EINMAL AUFSETZEN!", keifte er und daraufhin folgte Stille.  
Dumbledore, der erst jetzt zu bemerken schien, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, sah erst entsetzt, und dann wütend Harry an. Dieser lächelte nur leicht überheblich.  
„Na endlich. Ich habe schon geglaubt, sie geben nie zu, dass sie es wussten!", meinte er sanft, doch trotzdem war eine unbeschreibbare Kälte darin vorhanden, die einigen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Ehe noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte er den Hut aufgesetzt, ohne sich vorher zu setzen, ließ jedoch die Verbindung zu Tom offen, damit dieser mithören konnte.

Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass es dir in Slytherin besser gehen würde.  
‚Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Gryffindor bin.'  
Hast es ja auch so erfahren. So, was ist jetzt der Grund, dass du wechseln möchtest?  
‚Tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht wüsstest. Die Gryffindors sind miserable Freunde, und Ausnützer und Dumbledore belügt mich. Noch mehr Gründe notwendig?'  
Gibt es da nicht noch jemand bestimmten, wegen dem du das auch sehr verlockend findest?

Harry spürte, wie er errötete, und auch die anderen, die sich ja in der großen Halle befanden, bekamen das verwundert mit. Bei den Slytherins kam noch hinzu, dass sie ein schadenfrohes Grinsen hinter Toms Maske sehen konnten. Doch eines war bei allen gleich. Sie waren verwirrt, und fragten sich, was der Hut wohl gesagt hatte. Bei Draco und Co. kam noch hinzu, dass sie das grinsen vom Lord irritierte.

‚Könntest du jetzt endlich entscheiden?'  
Ja ja, ist ja schon gut! Ich verstehe schon. Sei aber bitte vorsichtig, okay?  
‚Wobei? Beim Dumbledore unter die Erde bringen?'  
Okay, ich verstehe schon, du willst keine Fürsorge. SLYTHERIN!!!

Schock und Unglaube spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern aller Lehrer und Schüler, außer bei Tom, der nur grinste, und Harry einen hochgestreckten Daumen zeigte, und den eingeweihten Slytherins.  
Guck dir Dumbles an. Der sieht nicht nur aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem, sondern auch als hätte ihn eine Blitz getroffen und niedergestreckt. Wird ja allmählich Dauerzustand... hörte er Toms Stimme, und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Dann ging er festen Schrittes zum Slytherintisch, und ließ sich mit Tom sinken, der ihm sogleich ein fröhliches Lächeln schenkte.  
Dies schockte die Schule natürlich nur noch mehr und Harry musste sich stark davon abhalten, laut loszulachen.  
Wir sollten sie morgen noch mal schocken, vielleicht würde Dumbles einen Herzinfarkt bekommen... meinte Tom plötzlich, und schickte Harry einen Gedanken, der diesen eine leicht roséfarbene Färbung annehmen ließ.  
Lieber nicht... antwortete er nur, was Tom erneut ein wenig teuflisch grinsen ließ.

Unterdessen hatten sich die Lehrer wieder gefangen, und Dumbledore hielt seine übliche Rede. Nur wenige bemerkten die kühlen Blicke, die Dumbledore Harry aus eiskalten blauen Augen zuwarf. Dieser jedoch hatte nur einmal kurz aufgesehen, dem Direktor völlig unerwachsen die Zunge rausgestreckt, und sich dann wieder einem amüsierten Tom zugewandt.

°°°°

Mit Tom neben sich ging Harry in die große Halle, wo er von Dumbledore, der versuchte, freundlich drein zusehen, aufgehalten wurde.  
„Harry, mein Junge, könnte ich dich vielleicht einen Moment lang sprechen?", erkundigte er sich in alter ich-bin-ja-ach-so-freundlich Manier. Einige Slytherins sahen gespannt zu dem neuen Slytherin, und fragten sich, ob er wohl noch immer auf Dumbles' Seite war, obwohl sie die Antwort ja schon kannten, immerhin hatten sie seine Ankunft in Hogwarts mitgekriegt.  
„Tut mir leid, sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber das ist nicht möglich. Mein Hauslehrer, Professor Snape, wird ihnen bestimmt mit Freuden zuhören und dann entscheiden ob es für einen Schüler seines Hauses von Nöten ist es zu erfahren. Ach ja, und ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mich nicht mehr duzen würden, schließlich bin ich ein Schüler, wie die anderen, und VERDIENE den gleichen Respekt."  
Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er in Richtung Kerker, und ließ einen zornfunkelnden Dumbledore zurück.  
„Das war absolute spitze!", meinte Tom, als sie außer Reichweite waren, und auch Harry grinste.  
„War ganz lustig...", antwortete er nur.

Wenige Minuten später gingen auch Draco, Millicent, Pansy und Blaise neben ihnen und lachten sich über den Direktor schlapp.

„Harry, du warst einfach klasse. Ich hab ganz ehrlich gedacht, er erwürgt dich oder so. So wie er drein gesehen hat.  
Woher hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass du ein Gryffindor bist, und bist du wirklich einer?", quatschte Millicent sogleich drauf los.  
„Ja, ich bin ein Gryffindor, und ich weiß es, weil meine Eltern es mir in einem Brief geschrieben haben. Aber ihr wolltet doch noch mehr wissen, oder? Ich erzähl es euch, wenn wir nicht mehr belauscht werden können, was schließlich hier nicht der Fall ist.", meinte Harry daraufhin, und Draco, Millicent, Pansy und Blaise nickten.


	11. Rede und Antwort

**Kapitel 11 – Rede und Antwort**

So kam es, dass die Gruppe um Tom und Harry wenige Minuten später vor einer Tür standen, auf der ein Schild mit den Namen Harry Potter, was der aber mit einem Wink der Hand auf Harry Gryffindor umänderte, und Tom Riddle befestigt war.  
„Haben bei euch alle ein Zweierzimmer mit Passwort?", fragte Harry leicht ungläubig, und die anderen nickten.  
„Ist das bei den Gryffindors etwa nicht so?", fragte Pansy sofort, und der angesprochene schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
„Nee. Bei denen gibt es nur Zimmer mit fünf oder sogar noch mehr Betten.", erklärte er, und die anderen zogen skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Welches Passwort nehmen wir? Eines auf Parsel? fragte Tom Harry mental, und dieser bejahte.  
Aber was? Ich meine, welches Wort?  
Basilisk schlug Harry vor, und Tom nickte.  
Okay, außer uns spricht sowieso niemand Parsel, also geht das.

Harry öffnete, nachdem das geklärt war, die Tür und schaute sich ungläubig um. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn. Das Zimmer ist ja gemütlich."

Es stimmte wirklich. Der Raum war ziemlich groß. Zumindest für ein Zweierzimmer.  
Die Wände waren in einem matten grün gestrichen, und eine, die mit dem Fenster, dunkelgrün. Außerdem standen zwei Kleiderschränke aus dunklem Holz darin. Aus dem selben Holz noch zwei Betten mit ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Vorhängen. Ein flauschiger, naturfarbener Teppich lag am Boden.

°°°°

„Also erzähl schon! Erst mal, warum du nicht mehr mit Wiesel und Schlammblut rumhängst.", drängte Blaise, als sie zusammen auf den naturfarbenen Teppich saßen.  
Der Angesprochene schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und begann dann zu erzählen.

_**Flashback  
**_  
Harry saß mit Tom in dessen Zimmer, das er bekommen hatte, da der Direktor meinte, es sei nicht gut, ihn jetzt schon zu den anderen Schülern in einen Schlafsaal zu legen. Er könnte ja „auf feindselige Absichten der anderen" stoßen, wie er sich so schön ausgedrückt hatte.  
Die Gedanken des Gryffindors wurden unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Worauf er sich aus dem Sessel erhob und die Tür öffnete, nur um davor Ron und Hermine stehen zu sehen.

Noch einmal warf er einen kurzen Blick auf Tom Riddle, doch dieser sah noch immer stur an die Decke. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er zu Muggeln musste. Zu Muggeln!

Leise schloss Harry die Zimmertür, und wurde sogleich von Ron in eine Nische gezogen. Während Hermine alles zum Gang absicherte.  
„Sag mal, warum hast du diesen irren Massenmörder nicht einfach umgebracht? Weißt du eigentlich, welcher Gefahr du uns aussetzt?!", zischte der Rothaarige ihn an.

„Ich töte nicht, Ron! Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen.", gab der schwarzhaarige nur zurück. „Außerdem ist er SECHZEHN. Nicht älter als wir. Auch wenn du es nicht verstehen kannst, jeder verdient es zu leben! Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zum Mörder, nur weil es alle von mir erwarten!"

KLATSCH!

Verwundert hielt sich Harry die Wange und sah mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue Hermine an. Diese blickte nur zornfunkelnd zurück.  
„Das ist deine Aufgabe Potter. Uns zu retten! Du brauchst nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob er es verdient hat zu leben, oder ob du es tun willst. Bringe ihn einfach um!", meinte sie kalt, und Harry sah sie einen Moment lang überrascht an, ehe sein Blick ausdruckslos wurde.

„Deiner Meinung nach bin ich also nur dazu da, euch zu retten, und eure Feinde zu töten?!" fragte er erschrocken, und Hermine bejahte, ohne recht darüber nachzudenken, welche Folgen daraus entstehen könnten. Etwas was sonst gar nicht ihrer Art entsprach.  
„Gut, dann seid ihr ab jetzt nicht mehr meine Freunde.", gab Harry bekannt, und kehrte zurück in Toms Zimmer.

_**Flashback ende  
**_  
„Ab da hab ich aufgepasst, wann die zwei in meiner Nähe sind, und natürlich war es ziemlich auffällig, dass sie mich fast immer beobachteten.  
Dann bin ich noch mal alle meine Erlebnisse durchgegangen, und hab bemerkt, dass die Zwei jedes Mal, wenn ich irgend etwas auffälliges hatte, danach weg waren.  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich für Dumbles ausspionieren sollten.", schloss er seine Erklärung.

„Also hasst du unseren „allerliebsten Lieblingsdirektor" jetzt?", hakte Blaise nach, und sah Harry aufmerksam an, seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Der schwarzhaarige nickte leicht.  
„Ja, schließlich ist er auch daran schuld, dass Voldemort meine Eltern umgebracht hat. Denn er hat eine Prophezeiung erfunden, nach der Voldi handeln musste."  
„Und was machst du jetzt?", wollte nun Draco wissen. Harry sah ihn kurz an, so, als wolle er wissen, ob er es ihm erzählen solle, oder nicht, und schließlich überwand er sich.  
„Ich werde Tom sein Wissen wieder geben, also wieder zu einer Art Voldemort werden lassen, nur dieses Alter wird er behalten. Und dann werden wir wieder eine Gegenseite aufbauen, damit Dumbles mit seinem Vorhaben, die ganzen dunklen Wesen zu töten, nicht durchkommt."

Einen Moment lang sahen die vier ihn ungläubig an, dann fing sich Draco wieder.  
„Einen Moment mal... Also wie war das? Dumbles will die dunklen Wesen töten, du willst eine Gegenseite aufbauen und Tom sein Wissen als Voldemort wieder geben?!"  
Als Harry nickte, wurden seine Augen größer, und er meinte: „Das ist zwar absolut durchgeknallt, aber ich find's geil." Über sein Gesicht zog sich ein breites Grinsen, das davon zeugte, dass er mit machen wollte.  
„Ach ja genau, ich denke, du könntest auf so ziemlich alle Todesser zählen, wenn sich Tom Respekt bei ihnen verschaffen kann. Die sind nämlich ziemlich durcheinander und hilflos seit sie keinen Anführer mehr haben."  
Harry nickte.  
„Das mit dem Respekt kriegen wir hin, verlass dich drauf.", versicherte er. „Aber wir werden die Reihen gewaltig ausmisten. Niemand der nicht voll hinter dem steht was wir aufbauen wollen und niemand der keinen Befehlen folgen kann. Also keine Mitläufer."

Einige Minuten später wünschte der Blonde allen eine gute Nacht, und verließ das Zimmer. Kurz danach folgten auch Pansy, Blaise und Millicent.

Harry sah auf die Uhr.  
„Es ist halb zehn. Wenn du willst, können wir noch in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen, und das Ritual durchführen, das dir deine Erinnerungen wieder gibt. Ich denke, je früher, desto besser.  
Sollten wir länger warten, dann werden wir vermutlich auf Schritt und Tritt von Dumbles' Spionen verfolgt. Aber da wir heute erst in die Schule gekommen sind...  
Gut, dass ich mich darüber schon Ende des letzten Schuljahres schlau gemacht habe."  
Auf ein Stirnrunzeln von Tom hin, zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
„Hey, ich war neugierig, was alles in dem Buch stand, von dem ich die alten Zauber alle habe. So bin ich auf das Ritual gestoßen und irgendwie hat sich mir alles, das da in dem Buch stand eingeprägt. Das Ritual eben auch..."  
Tom sah ihn kurz nachdenklich an, dann nickte er jedoch.  
„Okay, dann geh mal vor. Schließlich weiß ich noch nicht, wo sie ist. [Okay, Tom Riddle hat mit 16 die Kammer entdeckt. Bedeutet (meiner Meinung nach) in der 6. Klasse. Ich sag halt einfach, dass es erst später in der sechsten Klasse war, als bis dahin, wo er sich erinnern kann"

* * *

Hallooooooo!  
Na ja, zwei Reviews sind schon mal ein Anfang. Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich bis Kapitel 20 alle fertig habe?

Ach ja, danke an **Argonat**! Ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass in Kapitel 7 der Rest des Briefes fehlt. Sorry! Ich hab es jetzt richtig hochgeladen.


	12. Das Ritual und das darauf folgende

**Kapitel 12 – Das Ritual und das darauf folgende**

/Mach auf/ zischelte Harry, und der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens öffnete sich. Nacheinander sprangen erst Tom und dann Harry in die Öffnung und kamen schließlich unten an.  
Harry ging weiter, bis sie in die Halle kamen, in der, in seinem zweiten Schuljahr, Ginny gelegen hatte.

„Also Tom, setz dich bitte auf den Boden, dann kann ich mit dem Ritual beginnen. Du solltest dich besser nicht stark bewegen, da dies den Erfolg des Rituals beeinflussen könnte. Wir wollen ja kein Risiko eingehen. Am Besten bleibst du einfach so still du kannst dort sitzen."  
Tom nickte, und Harry begann daraufhin um ihn herum zu gehen. Dabei murmelte er leise, unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Bei jedem Schritt ließ er ein feines, silbrig glitzendes Pulver zu Boden rieseln. Feenstaub.  
Was man nicht alles in der Nokturngasse bekam...

Langsam entstand ein schimmerndes, verschlungenes Muster rund um Tom herum, und Harry begann etwas lauter zu sprechen. Doch war auch das nicht zu verstehen. Tom vermutete, dass er Harry nicht so gut verstand, weil dieser in einer für ihn fremden Sprache das Ritual beging.

Ungefähr zehn Minuten lief Harry noch im Kreis um den Rotäugigen herum, und murmelte vor sich hin. Dann blieb er schließlich vor dem noch immer am Boden sitzenden stehen, und schloss die Augen. Tom musterte ihn gespannt, um zu sehen was nun geschah.

„Memoria reddere!", sagte er laut und deutlich, und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Sitzenden.  
Der Ältere spürte plötzlich starke Kopfschmerzen. Dann – mit einem Mal – prasselten viele Erinnerungen auf ihn ein.  
Er sah, wie er vor einer Menge toter Menschen stand, fühlte die Verbitterung, die ihn damals ergriffen hatte.  
Sah noch viele andere Kämpfe und Morde. Mindestens nochmal so viele Tote, deren Schuld ihm in die Schuhe geschoben wurde.  
Und schließlich kam er zu der Erinnerung, wie er zu den Potters ging, sie umbrachte, und danach den Zauberstab auf Harry richtete.  
Noch einmal erlebte er, wie der Fluch abprallte, und ihn anstatt Harrys traf. Die unendlich großen Schmerzen von damals, wallten wieder in ihm auf.  
Dann... ein Zeitsprung.

Er erinnerte sich, wie er Harry in dessen ersten und vierten Schuljahr traf. Fühlte ein so seltsam befriedigendes Gefühl, wenn der grünäugige ihn unbewusst bei den Streitereien mit Dumbledore zuschauen ließ. In denen es meistens darum ging, dass er – Harry - niemals jemanden, auch nicht Voldemort, töten wollte.

Und dann sah er noch, wie er vor den Sommerferien Harry gegenüber gestanden war. Beide als Kontrahenten und entschlossen den Krieg so oder so zu beenden. Bis er schließlich verjüngt worden war.  
Es war an diesem Tag alles ein riesiges Missverständnis gewesen und doch irgendwie das Beste, was ihm je passiert war.

Langsam öffnete Tom die Augen, die nun seltsamerweise strahlend rot waren, und sah in die von Harry. Er hatte sich ihm gegenüber nieder gelassen, während die Erinnerungen auf seinem Freund eingeprasselt waren, und seinen eigentlichen Todfeind nun gespannt ansah.

„Und? Wirst du mich jetzt töten?", fragte der Grünäugige nach außen hin ruhig, doch wenn man darauf achtete, dann konnte man starke Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören. Voldemort jedoch lachte nur leicht auf.  
„Aber natürlich! Deshalb sitze ich auch noch seelenruhig hier!", sagte er zynisch, und bemerkte wie sich im Gesicht des Jüngeren ein erleichterter Ausdruck schlich, als er den triefenden Sarkasmus wahrnahm.

„Ich denke, ich muss dir noch etwas erklären.", meinte der Rotäugige plötzlich, und Harry sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Weißt du noch, an dem Tag, an dem meine Todesser und ich vor den Sommerferien angriffen?" Der Ex-Gryffindor nickte leicht. „Gut. Also weißt du vielleicht auch noch, dass ich keinen einzigen Todesfluch oder Crucio oder sonstigen schmerzhaften oder tödlichen Fluch auf dich geschossen habe." Wieder ein nicken. „Ich hatte ja auch nicht vor, dich zu töten, ich wollte dich lediglich mitnehmen. Ich wollte dir erklären, dass ich die Muggel nicht alle einfach grundlos umbringe. Es stimmt, dass ich morde, doch es sind keine Unschuldigen, sie alle haben ebenfalls schon Menschen oder/und dunkle Kreaturen getötet. Die Muggel, die ich getötet habe, halfen Dumbles. Und die anderen – unschuldigen – tötet größtenteils er selbst und schiebt es dann mir in die Schuhe. Es passt ja auch so gut zu dem gar bösen, dunklen Lord.  
Das war schon immer so, und anscheinend glaubten auch deine Eltern, dass ich dies tat. Schließlich hält es eigentlich die ganze Bevölkerung außer meinen Todessern für wahr.  
Und vor allem töte ich NIEMALS einfach so, nur weil es mir Spaß macht, Kinder. Bei dir war es nur die Prophezeiung, die mich handeln ließ. Auch wenn sich alles in mir dagegen sträubte. Aber ich denke, niemand würde gerne seinen eigenen Tod vorhergesagt bekommen... und ihn dann auch noch eintreffen lassen.  
Es tut mir leid...", fügte er schließlich murmelnd hinzu.

Harry lächelte leicht, und kuschelte sich dann an den dunklen Lord, der ihn aufgrund dessen ziemlich überrascht ansah.  
Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, erinnerst du dich etwa nicht? wollte er wissen, Das hat sich dadurch, dass du dein Gedächtnis nun wieder hast, nicht geändert.  
So schnell wirst du mich nicht los." Seine Augen begannen listig zu glitzern, bevor er seinen Gegenüber schelmisch entgegen lachte.  
„Ach ja, genau, darf ich dich weiterhin Tom nennen, oder möchtest du lieber Voldemort heißen? Ich könnte natürlich auch Du-weißt-schon-wer sagen, wenn es dir lieber sein sollte. Damit könnten wir die anderen auf die Palme bringen." fügte er leicht grinsend hinzu.  
Tom lachte wieder leise auf und eben dieses Lachen ließ Harry einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Nein, nein, du solltest mich Tom nennen und ich möchte es auch so, ich denke, es wäre etwas auffällig, wenn du mich plötzlich mit ‚Voldemort' ansprechen würdest, obwohl es bestimmt lustig wäre, Dumbles einen weiteren Schock zu verpassen. Außerdem sagen alle meine engen Vertrauten Tom zu mir. Und wenn du, als mein **Freund**, kein enger Vertrauter bist, was dann?" ein leichter Kuss auf die Stirn folgte seiner Frage.  
„So, nun sollten wir aber langsam zurück in unser Zimmer gehen, nicht? Ich kenne jetzt da so einen Gang, mit dem man von hier aus in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins kommt."  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und zog Harry mit sich.  
/Mach auf/ zischte er einer der steinernen Schlangen zu, woraufhin diese lautlos zur Seite glitt, und den Blick auf den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum frei gab, der nun nahezu leer war. Die wenigen, übrig gebliebenen Schüler sahen noch nicht einmal in die dunkle Ecke, in der sich gerade eine Wand zur Seite geschoben hatte.  
Es war nun doch ziemlich spät geworden...

* * *

cynestra: ...sorry? verlegen grins


	13. Erster Schultag

**Kapitel 13 – Erster Schultag**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er geradewegs in rote Augen, die ihn voller Wärme betrachteten. Arme hatten sich um seine Hüfte geschlungen, und er spürte eine Welle der Zuneigung, die sich durch seinen Körper zog.  
„Morgen Tom...", hauchte Harry, und kuschelte sich näher an den neben ihm liegenden. Dieser schlang die Arme nur noch fester um den Grünäugigen, eine Geste, die durchaus zärtlich, aber auch besitzergreifend wirkte.

Eine Weile lagen die beiden Slytherins noch so da, bis sie sich schließlich doch aufraffen konnten, aufzustehen, und sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen.  
Zeitig war ihr aufstehen nicht gerade, was ihnen ihre noch verbleibende Frühstückszeit erheblich verkürzte.

Gerade, als sie fertig waren, sich zu duschen und anzuziehen, waren noch zehn Minuten Zeit zum essen da, doch sie waren noch nicht einmal in der großen Halle.  
Kurz entschlossen nahm Tom Harry bei der Hand und teleportierte in eine dunkle Nische, in der Nähe der großen Halle.  
Können das eigentlich alle magischen Wesen? erkundigte sich Harry, als sie zum Slytherintisch schritten.  
Jep, und da Hogwarts nur unter einem Apparierschutz steht, geht es auch. erklärte der Größere und der andere nickte leicht, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
Das heißt also du hättest jeder Zeit hier rein gekonnt, war seine erstaunte Feststellung.

°°°°

„Ach nö! So viel Unterricht mit den Gryffindors hatten wir ja noch nie! Warum machen die das immer?", maulte Harry leise, doch sowohl Tom, als auch einige andere in der Nähe sitzende Slytherins, konnten sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Es war auch in meiner Schulzeit immer so, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin viel miteinander Unterricht hatten. Wahrscheinlich sollte dies der natürlichen Verfeindung entgegenwirken. Die Lehrer und der Direktor merken scheinbar nicht, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer macht.  
Allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass unser ‚Lieblingsdirektor' genau das möchte, da die meisten Slytherins Schwarzmagier sind. wurde er aufgeklärt.  
Ratlos ließ Harry den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.  
„Und wie soll ich denen jetzt aus dem Weg gehen? Die erdolchen mich ja so schon mit Blicken!", murmelte er ratlos, und Tom legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Mach dir nichts draus. Sie werden dir schon keinen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen. Und wenn doch, dann sag mir bitte wer es war, damit ich demjenigen _meine_ Flüche zeigen kann.", meinte er nur, und zog ihn schließlich mit, in Richtung Kerker, da jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke Gryffindor/Slytherin angesagt war.

°°°°

Als sie vor dem Zaubertränke- Klassenzimmer standen, hörte Harry hinter sich zwei ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimmen.  
„Na Potter, gefällt es dir etwa in Slytherin? Weißt du, wir sind eigentlich eh alle froh, dass du nun weg bist. Du bist es nicht wert, in Gryffindor zu sein, denn du bist nur ein bescheuerter, perverser..."  
„Weasley, wenn du noch ein einziges Wort sagst, dann wird es dein letztes sein.", wurde Ron von Harry, der ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt hatte, rüde unterbrochen. Die Kühle, die in diesem Tonfall mitschwang, ließ nicht wenigen einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
„Übrigens, nur falls du es vergessen haben solltest, mein Nachname ist Gryffindor, wie Dumbledore gestern so schön bemerkte, und ich möchte auch so angesprochen werden.  
Und wenn du verstehst, was ich jetzt sage, dann möchte ich bemerken, dass du und die meisten anderen Gryffindors es nicht wert sind, in Gryffindor zu sein.  
Die frühere Bedeutung des Hauses war Mut, und nicht Egoismus."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, und betrat mit wehendem Umhang, ganz Snape – like, das Klassenzimmer, dessen Tür sich gerade geöffnet hatte.

°°°°

Du solltest sie nicht so reizen. meinte Tom, während er an einem Zaubertrank arbeitete, der gegen Haarausfall helfen sollte. Natürlich war der Trank fehlerlos, schließlich hatte er das Wissen eines knapp 70-jährigen.  
Warum nicht? fragte Harry zurück. Auch er hatte keine Probleme mit dem Trank, denn anscheinend hatte er tatsächlich das Talent seiner Mutter geerbt und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, was er tun sollte. Wahrscheinlich war sein Talent nur durch die Blockade unterdrückt worden. Dass Snape nun, da er in Slytherin war, nicht mehr unheilverkündend hinter ihm stand, gab den Rest dazu.  
Weil sie die Schoßhündchen von Dumbledore sind, und der dich rausschmeißen oder beurlauben kann, wenn es ihm zu viel wird.  
Macht er bestimmt nicht.  
Du solltest dir da nicht so sicher sein, was das beurlauben betrifft. Und ich denke nicht, dass du dann hier bleiben könntest. Dieser Anführer des Hühnchenordens würde dich zu diesen Muggeln, die eigentlich gar keine sind, schicken, und glaub mir, er würde bestimmt einen Weg finden, deine Magie zumindest für die Dauer deines Aufenthaltes dort zu verschließen.  
Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, dass er Magielos zu den Dursleys zurückmüssen könnte. Dann straffte er sich schnell wieder.  
Aber deswegen werde ich jetzt nicht vor denen kuschen.  
Ein Seufzen seitens Tom Ich weiß, etwas anderes hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, aber trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn du vorsichtig sein würdest, was du zu ihnen sagst.  
Wenn mir vor einem halben Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass sich Voldi einmal um mich sorgen würde, hätte ich ihn ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen... murmelte Harry.  
Voldi?! kreischte Tom in Gedanken. Du verniedlichst meinen Namen? Na toll. Die meisten haben Angst davor, ihn nur auszusprechen, und du verniedlichst ihn! Lass das nur niemanden hören...  
Ein Kichern unterbrach ihn.  
Brau deinen Trank weiter Tom.

Am Ende der Stunde waren Harry, Tom, Draco und Granger die einzigen, die es geschafft hatten, den Trank richtig zu brauen.

°°°°°

Geschichte der Zauberei war langweilig wie immer, doch irgendwie schaffte Harry es, nicht einzuschlafen (was vermutlich damit zu tun hatte, dass Tom in seinen Gedanken immer ZUHÖREN brüllte, wenn er mal wieder beinahe schlief).

So hing der grünäugige seinen Gedanken nach, denn es interessierte ihn nicht, was Binns über den Bau von Hogwarts redete. Bereits nach einigen wenigen Minuten hatte er nämlich festgestellt, dass es das selbe war wie das, was in ‚Die Geschichte Hogwarts' stand. Dieses Buch hatte er sich mal bestellt, und dann in den Ferien gelesen.  
Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob wohl alles stimmte, was darin stand.  
Eigentlich war dies doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Immerhin war das Buch erst viele Jahrzehnte nach dem Bau von Hogwarts geschrieben worden. Außerdem – Harrys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich leicht – war der Autor parteiisch gewesen.  
Gryffindor war als ach-so-wunderbar und total ehrlich beschrieben.  
Slytherin hingegen war das Haus, aus dem angeblich die meisten Schwarzmagier kamen (was ja eigentlich stimmte, aber da Schwarzmagier als ‚böse' angesehen wurden, zählte das nicht). Nicht erst jetzt war dies also eines der Vorurteile, auch schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten. Dabei war dies eigentlich alles gar nicht so. Slytherin war tatsächlich das Haus, in dem man richtige Freunde fand, wie der sprechende Hut jedes Jahr wieder erwähnte.  
Die Gryffindors waren nun (er wusste ja nicht, ob dies schon immer so gewesen war) manipulierende bzw. manipulative Dummköpfe. Mit ein paar wenigen Ausnahmen.

HARRY! ZUHÖREN! er zuckte zusammen, als er so brutal aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde und warf Tom einen bösen Blick zu, den dieser aber gekonnt ignorierte.

°°°°°

„Sag mal war das wirklich nötig, dass du mich die ganze Geschichte- Stunde darauf aufmerksam machst, dass ich zuhören soll?", fragte Harry Tom, als sie auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren. Die endlos lang scheinende Stunde war nun endlich vorbei und der rotäugige hatte dem ‚Jungen-der-überlebte' noch öfter als einmal einen mentalen Hörsturz beschert.

„Aber natürlich.", kam nur vergnügt klingend zurück und er seufzte leise.

„Und wieso? Alles was er sagte ist mir bereits bekannt."

Keine Antwort...

°°°°

Nach dem nicht sehr unterhaltsamen Mittagessen hatten sie Verwandlung mit den – ratet mal – Gryffindors.

Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, dass McGonagall doch nicht so unparteiisch war, wie er früher, als er noch in Gryffindor gewesen war, gedacht hatte. Sie machte es nur unauffälliger als Snape bei den Slytherins.

Die Hauslehrerin nahm, wenn die Slytherins sich meldete, immer die Gryffindors dran, auch wenn der oder diejenige schon hundert mal dran gewesen war. Für eine richtige Antwort bekamen die Löwen immer Punkte, die Slytherins, wenn sie in der Stunde doch einmal dran kamen (was selten genug passierte), jedoch nicht. Außerdem warf sie den Slytherins immer giftige Blicke zu, die nach einer Weile gehörig nervten.

So kam es, dass Harry nach der Stunde ein neues Hassfach hatte.

„Harry könnten wir kurz mit dir sprechen?" Fred, George und Ginny standen vor ihm, und sahen ihn unsicher an. Der angesprochene nickte und wies Tom an, allein in die große Halle zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
Aber sei vorsichtig, du weißt nicht, auf welcher Seite sie stehen. , warnte der rotäugige noch, bevor er von dannen schritt.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry und sah nacheinander Ginny, Fred und George an. Diese drucksten etwas herum, bis der vor ihnen stehende einen Seufzer ausließ.  
„Wie wär's, wenn ihr mir einfach sagt, was los ist. Ich habe gerade zwei sehr anstrengende Stunden mit meinen Aufgaben verbracht und habe nun – so sehr das nach eurem Bruder klingt – einen riesigen Hunger.", schlug er mit amüsiert blitzenden Augen vor. Ginny atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie zu sprechen begann.

„Also Harry: es tut uns leid, dass wir dir nie gesagt haben, was Ron und Herm sagen, wenn du nicht dabei bist. Aber wir dachten, du würdest uns nicht glauben und dich von uns abwenden, weil du denkst, dass wir nur eifersüchtig auf die Zwei sind.  
Wir könnten es verstehen, wenn du uns jetzt nicht mehr magst, aber wir hätten dich auch gerne weiterhin als Freund... oder Bruder."  
Mit hoffnungsvoll schimmernden Augen blickte sie Harry an. Fred und George hielten sich eher im Hintergrund, um nicht zu stören.

Nach einigen Sekunden breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht aus und er umarmte Ginny.  
„Okay, kleine Schwester. Ich verzeihe euch. Außerdem weiß ich, dass ihr in einer Zwickmühle wart. Und auch, dass ihr es ernst mit mir meint.", erklärte er und nun kamen auch Fred und George dazu, und umarmten sie.  
„Ach ja,..."  
„...wo wir gerade dabei sind..."  
„...was läuft da eigentlich..."  
„...zwischen dir und diesem Tom?"  
Sofort wurde Harry rot und Ginny grinste triumphierend, während sie Fred und George eine Handfläche entgegen streckte.  
„Wette gewonnen!", meinte sie und die Zwillinge seufzten synchron, als sie je eine Münze an Ginny übergaben.  
Harry betrachtete dies nur verwirrt, woraufhin alle drei ihn entschuldigend, aber doch grinsend ansahen.  
„Wir haben gewettet, ob du mit Tom zusammenkommst, oder nicht.", erklärte Gin. „Die Zwei waren der Meinung, dass es nicht so sein würde, aber ich hab gesagt, wenn nicht, fress ich den sprechenden Hut."

Harry sah sie völlig überrascht an.  
„Und warum warst du der Meinung, dass wir zusammen kommen?", fragte er nach, worauf Ginny bereitwillig antwortete.  
„Na ja, ich hab ihn ja in meinem ersten Schuljahr kennengelernt. Und ganz ehrlich", sie wurde etwas rötlich um die Nase, „so schlimm fand ich ihn gar nicht. Okay, er war nicht die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, aber ich hätte ihn nie mit Voldemort, einem mordenden Psychopathen, in Verbindung gebracht."  
„Ist er nicht...", sagte er in Gedanken versunken, und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Warum denkst du das?", erkundigte sich Gin sofort ein wenig misstrauisch und nun war es an Harry, etwas rötlich um die Nase zu werden.  
Doch er zögerte, den dreien zu sagen, weshalb er sich in diesem Punkt absolut sicher war. Was wäre, wenn die sie dann direkt zu Dumbles gehen und ihm alles erzählen würden?  
„Ich weiß es einfach.", antwortete er deshalb, „Aber können wir uns später nach dem Abendessen vor dem Raum der Wünsche treffen? Ich möchte euch gerne Tom richtig vorstellen."  
Die Weasleys nickten und Harry machte sich nun endlich auf den Weg zum Essen.

Was wollten die drei? erkundigte sich Tom sofort, als Harry sich am Slytherintisch niederließ. An seiner Stimme erkannte der Grünäugige, dass der Andere sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.  
Sie haben sich dafür entschuldigt, dass sie mir nicht gesagt haben, dass Wiesels und Schlammbluts Freundschaft nur gespielt war und gefragt, ob ich ihnen noch mal verzeihe.  
Außerdem wollten sie wissen, ob da was zwischen dir und mir ist. , fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu. Gin hat gewettet, dass wir zusammenkommen.  
Wieso das, fragte Tom verwirrt.  
Sie hatte in ihrem ersten Schuljahr dein Tagebuch, und hat dich daraufhin kennen gelernt. Und sie sagt, dass sie dich gar nicht so schlimm gefunden hat.  
So viel ich weiß, ist sie damals fast gestorben, oder?  
Sag mal, woher weißt du das schon wieder?! Aber ja, sie wäre fast gestorben. Frag mich nicht, wie sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen ist, dich ‚nicht so schlimm' zu finden?  
Aber wir haben ein Problem: es ist mir ihr gegenüber rausgerutscht, dass du kein Massen abschlachtender Psychopath bist. Und jetzt will sie wissen, warum ich das denke. Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich es einfach weiß, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie das glaubt. Wir, das heißt Fred, George, Ginny, du und ich, treffen uns nach dem Abendessen im Raum der Wünsche.  
Ich will dich ihnen vorstellen und wissen, wie sie wirklich gegenüber Dumbles stehen. Vielleicht wechseln sie ja die Seiten, von Dumbledore weiß zu Gryffindor schwarz.  
Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich hab da so meine Quellen, aber die werde ich dir jetzt nicht aufzählen.  
Okay, ich drück dir die Daumen, dass deine Freunde echte Freunde sind. Und ich werde mitkommen. Immerhin hast du das zweifelhafte Talent, von einer Gefahr in die andere zu stolpern...


	14. Treffen mit den Weasleys

**Kapitel 14 – Treffen mit den Weasleys**

Erwartungsvoll sah Harry die drei Weasleys an. Wie versprochen hatten sie vor dem Raum der Wünsche gewartet, auch wenn sie hätten reingehen können. Erst zusammen waren sie dann eingetreten.  
Das einzige Mädchen unter ihnen beugte sich verschwörerisch nach vor.  
„So, und jetzt sag uns mal, woher du WIRKLICH weißt, dass Voldi nicht so schlimm ist, wie alle immer sagen."

Harry jedoch antwortete erst, nach dem er Tom gefragt hatte, ob die drei es ernst meinten, woraufhin dieser Ja zurück sandte. Leglimentik war doch eine feine Sache  
„Na ja. Ich werde es euch jetzt erzählen, aber erst lege ich einen Schweigezauber über euch, einverstanden? Ich meine, nur für den Fall, dass euch jemand Veritasserum gibt, oder per Leglimentik in eure Köpfe eindringt."  
Die drei nickten zustimmend. Tom setze den Zauber und Harry begann zu erzählen, was alles passiert war. Beginnend mit dem, dass er Tom seine Erinnerungen wieder gegeben hatte.

°°°°

Ginny nickte, ebenso Fred und George.  
Auch, wenn die drei anfangs sehr überrascht und teilweise geschockt ausgesehen hatten, so hatten sie sich sehr schnell beruhigt, wenn man betrachtete, was sie gerade erfahren hatten.

„Also, was ich euch noch fragen wollte... hättet ihr Interesse, die Seiten zu wechseln? Ich meine, Tom und ich haben besprochen, dass wir den dunklen Orden neu zusammenstellen wollen. Immerhin, so wie er jetzt ist, kann er nicht bleiben. Doch brauchen wir frisches Blut in unseren Reihen und auch neue Informationsquellen.  
Was ist besser geeignet als Hogwarts? Was meint ihr?"

Fred, George und Ginny nickten stürmisch und die jüngste Weasley begann sofort loszuquasseln.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß sofort noch welche, die auch mitmachen würden. Ich weiß, dass sie ebenfalls zum Teil dunkle Wesen in den Genen haben. Aber halt nicht so viel, dass es weiter erwähnenswert wäre oder ihr Leben davon beeinflusst werden würde...  
Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Lisa Turpin, Sally Ann-Perks, Seamus und Justin."  
Die Zwillinge waren ihrer Meinung.

Harry sah fragend zu Tom, der ihm zunickte.  
„Holt sie bitte schnell mal, wenn es geht."  
Die Angesprochenen nickten und liefen los, um die sechs, die womöglich auch Interesse an der Gruppe von Harry hatten, zu holen. Mehr als es probieren konnten sie nicht.  
Bei denen aus den anderen Häusern würden sie zumindest versuchen, an sie heranzukommen.

°°°°°°

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen Ginny, Fred und George in Begleitung der anderen Schüler wieder.  
Diese sahen reichlich verwirrt aus. Hatten die drei Weasleys ihnen doch nicht erklärt, um was es ging. Nur, dass sie schnell mitkommen sollten und dass es sehr wichtig war.

Als alle Jugendlichen im Raum waren, wandte sich Harry an die Geschwister.  
„Sie waren wohl leicht zu finden, was?"  
Die rothaarigen nickten.  
„Ja, wir hatten Glück", antwortete Ginny sogleich.  
Die anderen sahen nur verwirrt zwischen den Weasleys, Harry und Tom hin und her. Wussten sie doch nicht, was das ganze „Theater" sollte.

Nun wandte sich Harry auch ihnen zu.  
„Nun, Ginny, Fred und George haben mir gesagt, dass ihr gewissermaßen nicht sehr von Dumbledore überzeugt seid und eventuell Interesse daran hättet, zu einer anderen Seiten zu wechseln. Ist das wahr?"  
Einen Moment lang sahen die sechs Harry zu Tode erschrocken an. Dann mischte sich Misstrauen in die Minen, was er ihnen nicht verübeln konnte, war er doch immer der ‚Goldjunge Dumbledores' gewesen.  
„Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte Justin und schien damit die Frage auszusprechen, die ihnen allen durch den Kopf ging. Denn sofort war Interesse in den Blicken zu erkennen.  
Harry seufzte, er hatte mit so etwas gerechnet.  
„Ich vertraue nicht mehr auf Dumbledores Entscheidungen und möchte verhindern, dass die Schwarzmagier und –schwarzmagischen Wesen ausgerottet werden", erklärte er bereitwillig. Dass er jedoch Tom seine Erinnerungen wieder gegeben hatte, sagte er den sechs neuen noch nicht. Er wollte erst mal wissen, auf welcher Seite sie stehen wollten. Nicht, dass sie zum Schluss sofort zu Dumbledore laufen und ihm alles brühwarm erzählen würden.  
Nur langsam entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge der Anwesenden.  
„Und wie willst du das schaffen? Ich meine wir sind sechzehn und teilweise siebzehn oder fünfzehn. Außerdem ist Du – weißt – schon – wer..", dabei warf Lisa einen kurzen Blick zu Tom, „...nicht mehr angriffsbereit. Willst du allein für die Rechte kämpfen?!  
Also ich wäre schon dabei, aber so würden wir auf verlorenem Posten stehen..."  
Die sechs sind tatsächlich gegen Dumbledore und seine Ziele... sandte der rotäugige an Harry, der nickte.  
„Tom, wenn ich bitten dürfte..", meinte er, und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Augenblicklich konzentrierte sich der ältere und nur wenige Sekunden später stand der schlangenähnliche Voldemort vor ihnen. Ein Hoch aufs Metamorphieren!

Überrascht schrien die noch nicht eingeweihten auf und der Größere konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. Dann wandelte er sich wieder. Ihm selbst gefiel sein erwachsenes Aussehen besser, als das der Schlange. War diese Erscheinung ja auch nur eine Illusion und zur Abschreckung der unteren Todesser da.  
Es ist doch immer wieder lustig, wenn dieses Aussehen seinen Zweck erfüllt... meinte er zu Harry. Früher musste ich eine Illusion dazu über mich legen. Jetzt reicht ein Gedanke.  
Dabei zwinkerte er dem Kleineren zu. Dieser musterte unterdessen Tom. Eigentlich sah er nur etwas älter aus, als sein sechzehnjähriges Ich, was wohl an seinen Vampirgenen lag.  
Er wandte sich wieder den anderen zu.

„Das beseitigt wohl die Zweifel diesbezüglich, oder?", erkundigte er sich und erhielt als Antwort stürmisches Nicken.  
„Also was ist jetzt? Wollt ihr auf unsere Seite oder nicht? Ich möchte euch aber keineswegs dazu drängen und wenn ihr nicht wollt, dann legen wir nur einen Vergessenszauber auf euch, also seid ruhig ehrlich. Wir werden euch nicht zwingen und auf keinen Fall töten, falls ihr kein Interesse haben solltet."  
„Tja, ich weiß nicht... Aber ich möchte nicht gerne zu den Todessern. Ich meine... ich finde es gut, dass sie für die Gleichberechtigung der Schwarzmagier und –wesen sind... aber ich könnte keine Muggel oder hilflose Zauberer töten..", zwischendurch warf Sally immer wieder vorsichtige Blicke zu Tom. Es war für sie – verständlicherweise – seltsam, Voldemort vor sich stehen zu haben.

Harry nickte verstehend.  
„Ihr müsst nicht töten", erklärte er, „nicht, wenn ihr nicht wollt. Es ist eine extra Gruppe, in die ihr kommen würdet. Die vorrangig in dieser Schule Informationen sammeln und weitere potentielle Mitglieder werben.  
Ach ja, ich denke, wir müssen euch etwas erklären..", dabei warf er Tom einen kurzen Blick zu, „Es ist so, dass ihr auch, wenn ihr Todesser – richtige Todesser – werden würdet, keine unschuldigen Muggel oder Zauberer/Hexen töten müsstet. Es stimmt, einige werden wirklich vom dunklen Orden getötet. Aber eben nicht alle. Tom hat erklärt, dass sie nur die töten, die auf Dumbledores Seite stehen. Die Unschuldigen bringt Dumbledore selbst um..."

Die Augen der Mädchen und Jungen weiteten sich. Sogar die von Luna, die immer ein wenig verträumt durch die Gegend sah.  
„So viele Intrigen und Lügen in diesem Krieg..", meinte sie, ihre Augen wieder einmal auf etwas gerichtet, das scheinbar nur sie sehen konnte. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig rauchig und irgendwie erinnerte sie in diesem Moment etwas an Trelawney, wenn die versuchte, mystisch und geheimnisvoll zu klingen.  
Harry stimmte ihr zu.  
„Das habe ich mir auch gedacht, als ich es erfahren habe."

Einige Minuten war es im Raum völlig still.  
Schließlich durchbrach Justin diese Ruhe.  
„Ich bin dabei", meinte er fest, und nach und nach stimmten die anderen ihm zu.  
„Ist es okay, wenn ich Schweigezauber auf euch lege?", fragte Harry, „Ich meine, nur falls ihr mal unter Veritasserum aussagen müsst, oder jemand Legilimentik anwendet."  
Einstimmiges Nicken kam zurück und Harry und Tom machten sich an die Arbeit.

„Zuerst ist alles, was ihr tun müsst, euch umzuhören und vielleicht weitere potentielle Mitglieder zu suchen. Weitere Informationen werdet ihr wohl erst in den Weihnachtsferien bekommen..", erklärte der Grünäugige, als Tom fertig war mit den Schweigezaubern und die sechs vor ihm stehenden nickten.  
„Dann geht mal, wir sehen uns Morgen.  
Aber bitte beim Raus gehen keine zu auffällige Gruppenbildung", fügte er noch hinzu.


	15. Snape

**Kapitel 15 – Snape**

Als Tom und Harry in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum traten, kam ihnen bereits Draco entgegen.

„Wo wart ihr denn? Ich hab dich gesucht, Harry. Professor Snape will dich sprechen", erklärte er, als ihn ein fragender Blick des Grünäugigen traf.  
Dieser nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, und blinzelte dann zu Tom.

„Willst du mitgehen?", erkundigte er sich und der rotäugige nickte sofort.  
Als ob ich mir das entgehen lassen würde. Immerhin will ich sehen, wie er deinen Häuserwechsel aufnimmt. Er war immer der Meinung, dass du der absolute Vorzeigegryffindor bist.  
Na vielen Dank... gab Harry nur trocken zurück.  
„Lasst ihn halt nicht einen Herzkasper kriegen.", meinte Draco, der sie beobachtet hatte. Der grünäugige sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Wiiiir??? Niiiiiiiiee!!"

°°°°°

Mit Tom neben sich, klopfte der grünäugige an die Tür, die zum Büro des Tränkeprofessors führte.  
„Herein!", kam es entgegengebellt. Nun doch etwas unsicher drückte Harry die Klinke hinunter. Zwar kannte er diesen Tonfall schon auswendig, doch irgendwie war es nun anders.  
Der Hauslehrer Slytherins saß an seinem Schreibtisch, kontrollierte Aufgaben und blickte ihm dann grimmig entgegen.

Als er Tom erblickte, der hinter dem Grünäugigen eingetreten war, hob er fragend eine Augenbraue und blickte zu dem ehemaligen Gryffindor. Dieser lächelte nur unschuldig.  
„Also...", etwas verwirrt [absolut OOC! grins blinzelte er, bevor er seine Fassung scheinbar doch wiederfand.  
„Was haben Sie nun vor, Mr. Potter?", stellte er nun die eigentliche Frage, die wohl insgeheim seeeeehr viele beschäftigte. Dabei schien er vollkommen zu vergessen, dass Harry ja eigentlich Gryffindor mit Nachnahmen hieß. Dieser sah darüber jedoch erst einmal großzügig hinweg. Er war eben ein Professor, der viel um die Ohren hatte und sich so etwas wie Namensänderungen nur schwer merken konnte.  
„Ihr Hauswechsel und alles drum herum kommt doch nicht von ungefähr?"

Natürlich hätte ihm jetzt Harry alles einfach erklären können... aber _noch_ war er nicht sicher, wo der Professor wirklich stand. Nicht, dass er zum Schluss noch sofort zu Dumbledore rannte, und ihm alles erzählte...  
Deshalb lächelte er wieder nur unschuldig.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Sir...", säuselte er, und setzte – unbemerkt des Professors – eine naive Maske auf, die das Gesagte bestätigen sollte.  
Snape war eindeutig unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Es war nicht das, was er gewollt hatte. Einmal atmete er tief durch. Es brachte nichts, wenn er jetzt noch weiter fragen würde, was er – Harry – tun würde, wo er doch offensichtlich Dumbledores Manipulationen durchschaut, jedoch auch Voldemort „unschädlich" gemacht hatte.

Es hatte ihn – das gab er gerne zu – verwirrt, dass der Potterjunge seinen ehemaligen Lord [er weiß schließlich nicht, dass Tom sich an sein Voldemort-Dasein erinnert! hinter sich gehabt hatte, als er eingetreten war.  
Und auch nun standen die beiden ziemlich nahe beieinander und warfen sich hin und wieder kurze Blicke zu. Es schien fast, als... aber nein... beinahe unmerklich schüttelte er den Kopf... das konnte nicht sein.

Sich selbst aus den Gedanken reißend räusperte er sich.  
„Nun... da Sie jetzt in Slytherin sind, müssen Sie wohl einiges wissen...", begann er. Nicht wissend, dass er mit diesem Satz eine mentale Diskussion unterbrochen hatte, in der es darum ging, ob Harry naiv einfach nur zum anbeißen aussah oder nicht. (_Tom:_ Sicher! _Harry:_ Tom, du spinnst... _Tom:_ Wenn es doch wahr ist... _Harry singsang:_ Und du spinnst trotzdem...)

„Da die Slytherins von den anderen Häusern größtenteils ausgegrenzt werden, halten sie in der Öffentlichkeit immer zusammen und helfen sich gegenseitig. Eventuelle Unstimmigkeiten werden im Gemeinschaftsraum geklärt.  
Ach ja, und ich rate Ihnen, nicht Nachts herumzuschleichen... oder sich zumindest nicht erwischen zu lassen...", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Ein kleines Grinsen konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen.  
Er wird dir langsam sympathisch, oder? fragte Tom, und ein amüsierter Unterton war herauszuhören. Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.  
Er BEGINNT DAMIT mir sympathisch zu werden. Allerdings nur deshalb, weil er mir keine Todesblicke mehr zuwirft. antwortete er schließlich etwas widerwillig.  
Tom gluckste nur mental.

Wieder beobachtete der Tränkeprofessor die beiden Schüler aufmerksam.  
Sie wirkten etwas... abwesend, wie er bemerkte. Den meisten wäre dies wohl entgangen, doch er hatte viele Jahre als Spion hinter sich. Da lernte man so einiges.  
Dann klarten die Augen der Jungen ein wenig auf. Er wusste nicht, was das bedeuten sollte...  
„Ist noch etwas, Professor?", fragte Harry beinahe übertrieben freundlich.  
„Denn sonst würden wir gerne wieder auf unser Zimmer gehen. Morgen ist schließlich wieder Schule und es ist schon spät."  
Ein Kopfschütteln des Tränkemeisters entließ die beiden.  
Sofort verließen die zwei Slytherins den Raum, nachdem sie dem Mann zum Abschied zugenickt hatten.

Als die Tür geschlossen war, seufzte Snape und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
'Warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht...'


	16. Kammer? Kammer!

**Kapitel 16 - Kammer? Kammer!**

Wir brauchen einen Raum in Hogwarts, in dem wir unsere Treffen mit den potentiellen Todessern abhalten können... bemerkte Harry plötzlich, als sie aus dem Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters entlassen waren.  
Zu viele kennen den Raum der Wünsche, da hab ich schließlich die DA-Treffen gegeben. Ebenso fallen die Klassenzimmer aus. Peeves geistert mir da zu viel herum. Auch wenn man mit ihm nicht gut sprechen kann, will ich nicht wissen was er alles Dumbles erzählt. Der ist schließlich der Schulleiter, und es muss einen Grund geben, warum er diesen blöden Poltergeist nicht schon längst aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen hat. Und die Kammer des Schreckens ist auch nicht gerade das, was ideal für diesen Zweck wäre...

Wieso nicht? wurde er unterbrochen, bevor er fortfahren konnte und ein lautloser Seufzer entfuhr ihm.

Willst du etwa jedesmal, wenn eine Versammlung ist, alle runter bringen? Wäre ja auch gaaaaar nicht auffällig! meinte der Grünäugige nur.

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein ‚ups' und er verdrehte die Augen. Da war wahrscheinlich wieder einmal der Slytherinstolz aus Tom rausgekommen.

Einige wenige Sekunden lang waren beide in Gedanken versunken, ehe dem jüngeren der zwei etwas auffiel.  
Wir gehen ja gar nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum!

Tom zwinkerte ihm nur zu und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich. Ohne, dass der Grünäugige es bemerkte, legte der dunkle Lord einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sie.  
Nur zur Sicherheit.

Bald hatte Harry bemerkt, wo Tom ihn hinführte:  
In die Kammer des Schreckens.

Immer wieder warf er fragende Blicke zu seinem Freund, doch dieser schien das entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder – was Harry wesentlich wahrscheinlicher fand – er ignorierte es einfach.

So ließ er sich einfach weiterhin widerstandslos hinterher ziehen.

°°°°°

Als die Beiden schließlich vor der Statue Slytherins standen, ging Tom endlich auf die fragenden Blicke Harrys ein.  
„Ich möchte dir gerne etwas zeigen... und dir jemanden vorstellen.", erklärte er nicht gerade hilfreich. Doch er hielt es scheinbar nicht für nötig, noch mehr zu sagen, denn er ging zum rechten Fuß des Gründers und zischte:  
„Lass mich ein!"  
Tatsächlich begann sich sofort eine vorher nicht da gewesene dunkelgrüne Tür zu bilden und es sah so aus, als wäre sie immer da gewesen.  
Tom wartete nicht, bis sich Harry von der Überraschung erholt hatte, sondern zog ihn wieder ungeduldig hinterher.

'Er benimmt sich wie ein kleiner Kind... Überhaupt nicht so, wie man es von ihm erwarten würde...', kam es dem Gryffindorerben in den Sinn und er musste lächeln.

°°°°°

Dank des schnellen Schrittes von Tom, kamen die Beiden bald zu einem Eingang. Erst jetzt hielt der Rotäugige an.  
Ein kurzer Blick traf noch einmal Harry, ehe er die dunkle Tür, die mit schlangenähnlichen Ornamenten verziert war, aufstieß.

Einen Moment lang war Harry einfach nur sprachlos, bevor seine Augen durch das Zimmer flogen, um möglichst viel, möglichst schnell zu sehen.

Hinter der Tür kam ein riesiger Raum mit dunkelgrünen Wänden zum Vorschein. Ein großes, verzaubertes Fenster war in die gegenüber liegende Wand eingelassen.  
Wenn man dort hinaussah, dachte man, unter Wasser zu sein. Bunte Fische schwammen hin und her (wenn er überlegte, war dies auch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht war es ja der Hogwartssee. Schließlich waren sie ja unter der Erde. Warum nicht auf dieser Seite des Schlosses?).

Der Boden war aus dunklem Holz, das glänzte wie neu, obwohl es bestimmt aus der Gründerzeit stammte.  
Auf einem beigen Teppich stand eine wiederum dunkelgrüne Couch, daneben, links und rechts je ein ebenfalls dunkelgrüner Stuhl.

Die Sitzgelegenheiten standen vor einem Karmin.

An der Wand links des riesigen Fensters stand ein Regal, welches mit Büchern – alten Büchern, das erkannte man auf einen Blick – gefüllt war.

Und dann bemerkte er jemanden auf einem der Stühle...

„Salazar Slytherin?!"


	17. Salazar Slytherin

**Kapitel 17 – Salazar Slytherin**

**Eigentlich wollte ich die ganze Geschichte bis Kapitel 33 hochladen, aber irgendwie geht es nicht... grübel  
**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
**  
**Von Tom kam ein sehr untypisches „Mädchen – giggeln" angesichts des Ausrufes von Harry. Hatte er ja auch geklungen wie eine Mischung aus „jetzt bin ich völlig verrückt geworden" – Ton und einfach nur absoluter Verwirrung.

Der Grund der Verblüffung hingegen saß noch immer völlig ruhig in einem der Stühle vor dem Kamin und betrachtete nun leicht amüsiert den völlig verblüfften – und mit offenem Mund dastehenden – Erben Gryffindors.  
Als Tom sein Gekicher wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, klappte er Harrys Mund zu (mit dem Kommentar „Mund zu, es zieht") und zog ihn dann mit zum einzigen Sofa im Raum. Dort drückte er ihn in eine sitzende Position, und setzte sich daneben.

„IHN wolltest du mir vorstellen!", erkundigte sich der Grünäugige schließlich, als er sein starren dann doch aufgegeben hatte, nur um völlig sicherzugehen und einen Irrtum auszuschließen. Die Frage war eigentlich komplett überflüssig, das sonst ja niemand sonst im Raum war. Ein vollkommen ernstes Nicken Toms folgte daraufhin.

„Okay... nur um sicherzugehen, dass ich meinen Verstand noch besitze... warum leben Sie noch?", erfolgte sofort die nächste Frage, diesmal in Richtung Salazar.  
Ein leichtes Grinsen war die Antwort.

„Ich denke, da muss ich wohl einiges erklären... ich darf wohl davon ausgehen, dass du ihm nichts erzählt hast?" Der letzte Teil des Satzes war an Tom gerichtet, der den Kopf schüttelte.  
Salazar seufzte und begann dann zu erklären.

„Es ist so: während wir Hogwarts erbaut haben – also Rowena, Helga, Godric und ich – ließen wir so viel unserer Magie in dieses Schloss fließen, dass es _beinahe _ein lebendiges, selbst denkendes Wesen wurde.  
Dadurch, dass Hogwarts am Schluss quasi Teile von uns Vieren in sich hatte, können wir nicht wirklich sterben. Weil wir ja einen ziemlich großen Teil unserer Magie in das Schloss gesperrt haben, auf den wir zurückgreifen können, wenn die in unserem Körper zu schwach geworden ist, um uns am Leben zu erhalten [wer den sechsten HP-Teil gelesen hat: stellt es euch ähnlich wie einen Horkrux vor, nur ohne das Töten und Seele zerreißen.  
Wenn du das alles genauer erklärt haben willst, musst du Rowena fragen, die ist das absolute Superhirn unter uns", fügte er noch schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Also leben _alle__Vier_ Gründer noch!", fragte Harry nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch nichts falsch verstanden hatte.  
Der Gründer des Slytherinhauses nickte.

„Und was haben Sie jetzt die viiiiiiielen Jahre, die Hogwarts nun schon steht, gemacht?", war die nächste ungläubige Frage des Grünäugigen.  
Salazar zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, dies und das. Nichts besonderes eigentlich. Ein wenig die Welt bereist, Forschungen betrieben,... Ach, und Godrics Eltern, die im Elbenreich leben, haben wir auch noch besucht."  
Plötzlich schlug er sich mit der Hand leicht auf die Stirn – eine Geste, die ganz und gar nicht Slytherin-mäßig war (eigentlich eine seltsame Feststellung, schließlich saß ihnen da _der _Salazar Slytherin persönlich gegenüber).

„_Deshalb_ sind die Jahre so schnell vergangen! Im Elbenreich dauert ein Tag ja etwa so lang wir eine Woche hier!  
Keine Ahnung, wie das geht, fragt gar nicht erst. Das ist schon seit ewigen Zeiten so", fügte er hinzu, als Harry schon wieder den Mund öffnete.

Einige Sekunden war es still, dann...

„Deshalb haben Sie nichts gemacht, als die schwarze Magie verboten wurde? Weil Sie alle Vier im Elbenreich waren und es gar nicht wussten?", kam schon wieder eine Frage von Harry.

„Also erst mal, du kannst mich ruhig duzen, schließlich scheinst du ja mit meinem Urururenkel zusammen und ein Nachfahre Godrics zu sein. Aber ja, was du gesagt hast, stimmt. Es ist nämlich so, dass man, wenn man bei den Elben ist, schon fast nichts von der Zaubererwelt mitkriegt, weil die Elben so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen zu tun haben wollen.  
Was eigentlich auch leicht verständlich ist, schließlich werden sie hier nicht wirklich als gleichwertige Wesen angesehen und manchmal sogar als gefährlich."  
Das großes Fragezeichen über Harrys Kopf war schon fast zu sehen.

„Woher wissen sie, dass ich und Tom zusammen sind und dass ich ein Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor bin? Wieso sind sie eigentlich genau jetzt zurück in die Zaubererwelt gekommen? Und warum sind sie eigentlich so nett?"  
Sowohl Salazar, als auch Tom blickten leicht amüsiert, als die Fragen nur so aus dem Jüngsten von ihnen herausschossen.

„Na ja, dass du und Tom zusammen seid, weiß ich aus dem Brief, den Tom mir geschrieben hat, als er mich bat, zurückzukommen. Ich sollte wieder mehr Anteil am Zaubererleben nehmen, hat er gemeint... Das war noch an dem Abend, als du ihm seine Erinnerungen wiedergegeben hast.  
Der Brief bekam ich durch eine speziellen Zauber übermittelt, da die Eule nicht den Weg in diese Welt finden könne, egal wie gut sie sind", erklärte er gleich noch zusätzlich, da er die Frage schon in Harrys Augen sah.

„Dass du ein Nachfahre Godrics bist, weiß ich wegen deiner Aura. Sie ist ähnlich der Seinen und du hast auch teilweise ähnliche Elbengene in dir, was alles zusammen schon ein sehr großer Zufall sein müsste.  
Und warum ich so nett bin? Glaubst du wirklich, es ist alles so, wie es in den Büchern steht?", zwinkerte er.

„Ich kann durchaus auch ziemlich fies und listig und was weiß ich, wie mich die alle beschreiben, sein. Aber wie der _liebe_ Tom habe auch ich andere Seiten."

Nachdenklich nickte Harry und rückte unbewusst näher zu Tom, der dies sofort als Einladung nahm und ihn umarmte.  
Salazar betrachtete dies nur leicht lächelnd und gedankenverloren.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
War es schlüssig? Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht allzu viele Leser hiermit vergrault... sich fürchtet


	18. Dumbledore

**Kapitel 18 – Dumbledore**

Seit Harry mit Tom in dem „Aufenthaltsraum" der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war und dort Salazar kennen gelernt hatte, waren mittlerweile nicht ganz zwei Monate vergangen und es war Ende Oktober.  
In ein paar Tagen würde das Halloweenfest stattfinden, wie jedes Jahr.

Soweit lief alles gut: die Todesser waren noch immer still und versuchten, sich möglichst versteckt zu halten, da sie ja glaubten, ihr „Meister" sei tot, Harrys eigene Truppe wurde immer größer und mittlerweile trainierte er sie in allen möglichen Bereichen der Zauberei, um möglichst für alles gewappnet zu sein.  
Nach den ersten paar Treffen hatte er dann auch Draco, Pansy, Millicent und Blaise mitgenommen und ihnen erzählt, dass Tom seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte. Einige wenige Anfangsschwierigkeiten – durch die verschiedenen Häuser – hatte es gegeben, dann ging eigentlich alles ganz gut und die ersten Freundschaften zwischen ihnen entstanden, was Harry freute.  
Dumbledore hatte indes keine Versuche mehr gemacht, Harry in irgendeiner Art zu manipulieren und das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand vor der Tür.

Da war es eigentlich beinahe klar, dass irgend etwas passieren würde...

* * *

Harry saß gerade neben Tom am Haustisch und aß zu Mittag, als Snape auf ihn zukam, und sich räusperte.  
„Mr. Pot- Gryffindor, der Direktor wünscht Sie nach dem Essen zu sprechen."  
Ratlos sahen sich Harry und Tom an.  
_Er hat mit Snape darüber gesprochen, dass er dich sehen will, also kannst du da nicht ablehnen..._ meinte der Rotäugige, und Harry biss sich unruhig auf die Unterlippe.  
Dass dieser senile Mann aber auch nie Ruhe geben konnte!

* * *

Grummelnd folgte Harry seinem Professor und begab sich zu dem Büro des Dreck-Direktors.. Zur Sicherheit und auch zur Beruhigung blieb er immer telepathisch mit Tom in Kontakt.

Als er eintrat, war er überrascht, Professor McGonagall im Büro stehen zu sehen, und auch Snape blieb anwesend, sein Gesicht blank.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte er beruhigt sein sollen, doch er wurde nur noch unruhiger.

„Harry, mein Junge...", begann der Direktor, was Harry unwillkürlich dazu brachte, bedrohlich zu knurren. Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde Dumbledores Gesicht ernst und kalt, da er das Knurren gehört hatte.  
„Nun, da ich der Meinung bin, dass _Sie _sich in Slytherin nicht wohl fühlen, habe ich entschieden, _Sie _zurück nach Gryffindor zu schicken." Die förmliche Anrede wurde von dem Schulleiter beinahe spöttisch betont.

Einen kurzen Moment lang sah man die Panik Harrys, von Tom getrennt zu werden, in dessen Gesicht (auch wenn die Professoren den Grund _nicht_ wussten), bevor es emotionslos und beinahe schon abweisend wurde. Die perfekte Slytherin-Maske eben.  
Deshalb war McGonnagal also auch anwesend. Dumbledore hatte vorgehabt, ihn wieder nach Gryffindor zu stecken. Tja, da würde er nicht mit machen.

„Sie sind nicht der sprechende Hut, soviel ich weiß, Sir", schnarrte er und nun schaltete sich auch Gryffindors Hauslehrerin ein.  
„Mr. P- Gryffindor hat recht, Albus. Er kann nicht einfach in ein anderes Haus geschickt werden, als der Hut entschieden hat."  
Harry war einen Moment lang einfach nur überrascht, dass McGonnagal Partei für ihn ergriff, wo er doch jetzt ein Slytherin war, dann schob er das für eine Weile in den Hinterkopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.  
Er sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich Dumbledores Gesichtszüge als Reaktion auf McGonagalls Einwurf verhärteten.

„War das dann alles, Sir?", fragte Harry kühl, doch der weißhaarige Mann schüttelte den Kopf und der Erbe Gryffindors verspannte sich.  
„Nein, das war es nicht, _Mr. Gryffindor_. Ich muss _Ihnen_ mitteilen, dass _Ihre_ Hogsmeade-Ausflüge bis auf weiteres gesperrt sind."  
Unwillig zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und der Grund ist...?" Man hörte deutlich die Missachtung in seiner Stimme, weshalb Dumbledore die Stirn runzelte.  
„Es sind die Todesser alle noch auf freiem Fuß und ich möchte nicht, dass _Ihnen _etwas zustößt, weil sie es auf _Sie _abgesehen haben..."  
Sowohl Tom (in Harrys Gedanken), als auch Harry laut, schnaubten.

„Entschuldigung Herr Direktor, aber ich bin der Ansicht, ich weiß sehr wohl selbst, ob ich nach Hogsmeade gehen kann, oder nicht. Und auch denn die Todesser angreifen sollte, ich denke, ich wäre durchaus in der Lage, mich zu verteidigen", meinte er fast bedrohlich ruhig und stand von seinem Stuhl auf.  
„Aber ich bin immer noch der Direktor, und als solcher für die Sicherheit meiner Schüler verantwortlich", wies Dumbledore hin, und seine Augen glitzerten überlegen, als hätte er schon gewonnen.  
Wie Harry es doch hasste, wenn dieser vertrocknete Gnom ihn so ansah.  
„Oh, und bei den anderen Schülern wäre es egal, wenn die Todesser angreifen würden und sie niedermetzeln?", fragte er bewusst provozierend, und sah vom Augenwinkel aus, wie Snape beinahe unmerklich zusammenzuckte und dachte daran, dringend mit ihm reden zu müssen, um alles zu erklären. Oder zumindest herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite er nun wirklich stand, wobei er sich schon fast sicher war, dass es _nicht _die, des Direktors war.  
Doch jetzt musste er sich um Dumbledore kümmern.

Dieser stand nun ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl auf, um mit Harry auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„_Sie_ gehen nicht nach Hogsmeade, das ist mein letztes Wort!", fauchte er, und Tom gratulierte Harry telepathisch dazu, Dumbledore so aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben.

Der Elb hingegen grollte und die Fackeln im Raum begannen leicht zu flackern, als die Kontrolle über seine Magie nachließ.

Doch bevor etwas Schlimmeres – zum Beispiel, dass die Flammen auf Dumbledore übersprangen – passieren konnte, hatte Tom Harry mit einer mentalen Umarmung beruhigt und keinem der Anwesenden war etwas aufgefallen.

„Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Sirius! Und Sie haben nicht wirklich einen Grund, außer, dass sie denken, die Todesser könnten angreifen!", maulte Harry zurück, und war beinahe erfreut, noch mehr Ärger über das Gesicht des Direktors huschen zu sehen.  
„Ich weigere mich, mit _Ihnen_ noch weiter darüber zu diskutieren, _Mr. Gryffindor_.  
Es ist _Ihnen_ verboten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, und nun verlassen _Sie _mein Büro", zufrieden setzte sich Dumbledore zurück und ein Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht breitgemacht, was Harry dazu brachte, aufgebracht zu grollen.

Nur dank Tom, der es sich wieder zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn zu beruhigen, behielt er die Kontrolle über sich (was sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass der dunkle Lord selbst ebenfalls „nicht gerade glücklich" mit dem Verbot des Direktors war, als ein sehr schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte).

Schließlich sah Harry ein, dass es wohl einfach keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter mit dem Leiter des Phönixordens zu streiten.  
Nach einem letzten mordlustigen (und anders konnte man ihn nicht nennen) Blick zu Dumbledore verließ er das Büro.

* * *

„ICH HASSE DIESEN ALTEN VERTROCKNETEN GNOM, DER IMMER VERSUCHT, MICH ZU MANIPULIEREN!", wütete Harry und Tom sah leicht amüsiert zu, wie das eine oder andere Buch durch ihr Zimmer flog.  
Die Magie des Grünäugigen war schon längst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Um keinem anderen auf die gewaltige Energie Harrys aufmerksam zu machen, legte er ein scharfes Schutzschild um den Raum. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, den Gryffindorerben zu beruhigen, manchmal war es einfach am besten, die Wut herauslassen. Es war besser als sein Energie in sich verschlossen zu halten und an seinem Zorn zu ersticken. So was endete günstigsten Falls mit 2 Wochen Magieentzug und schlimmsten Falls mit dem Tod.

Leise und sanft klopfte es an ihre Zimmertür, und Harry pausierte einen Moment lang damit, Dumbledore in die Hölle zu fluchen, und Dinge durch das Zimmer zu befördern.  
Seine Magie beruhigte sich allmählich wieder, und flaute ab, als die Tür sich öffnete, und Pansy vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch den, zugegeben, ziemlich kleinen Türspalt steckte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte, dass sie nicht wusste, ob es sicher war, den Raum zu betreten.

„Ist mit dir alles okay, Harry? Man hat dich bis runter schreien gehört...", fragte sie zurückhaltend und beäugte das verwüstete Zimmer.  
Der Grünäugige atmete einmal tief durch, und winkte dann mit der Hand, woraufhin sich das Chaos langsam wieder zusammen räumte und die kaputten Dinge wieder repariert wurden.

Nun trat Pansy ein, hinter ihr Draco, Blaise und Millicent.  
Die vier ließen sich auf Harrys Bett nieder, Harry setzte sich zu Tom auf das andere, wo er sofort in eine Umarmung gezogen wurde.  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ihr habt nicht _zufällig _vergessen, uns etwas zu erzählen?"

Ein unschuldiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen.  
„Ups? Haben wir euch etwa nicht erzählt, dass wir zusammen sind?"  
Einen Moment lang war es totenstill im Raum...  
...dann quietschte Pansy auf.

„Ihr seid irgendwie echt süß, wisst ihr das eigentlich?" Millicent nickte, und die beiden Mädchen bekamen ungläubige Blicke von den Jungs, bevor sie alle nicht anders konnten, als hilflos los zu kichern.  
_Wenn es so weiter geht, dann verniedlichen mich wegen dir meine Todesser auch noch._

„So, jetzt erzähl mal Harry, was hat dich so aufgeregt?", erkundigte sich Pansy schließlich, als sie es endlich geschafft hatten, wieder ruhig zu werden.  
Sofort verdunkelte sich die Mine des Grünäugigen.Ä  
„Dumbles will mich nicht nach Hogsmeade lassen, weil er denkt, dass die Todesser angreifen könnten, und ich in diesem Fall völlig hilflos sein würde", grollte er.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Millicent sahen sich ratlos an.  
Dann schien Draco eine Idee zu haben.  
„Wie bist du denn in unserem dritten Jahr nach Hogsmeade gekommen? Mach es doch einfach wieder so!"

Einen Moment lang schien Harry zu überlegen, dann hellte Gesicht auf.  
„Okay, stimmt, das könnt ich versuchen... Vielleicht hab ich ja Glück, und Dumbledore kennt den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade wirklich nicht..."

* * *

Harry war – das konnte er nicht bestreiten – ein wenig aufgeregt.  
Er hoffte... wünschte es sich von ganzem Herzen, dass Dumbledore den Geheimgang in den Honigtopf nicht kannte.

Auch, wenn er es in Hogwarts noch so liebte, er hielt es hier einfach nicht mehr aus, wo ihn seit dem „Gespräch" mit Dumbledore beinahe jeder Gryffindor zu observieren schien. Egal, wo er hin ging, irgendeiner der Löwen folgte ihm immer.  
Sogar bis hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur hinein konnten sie nicht (worüber er sehr froh war), aber er konnte ja nicht immer nur im darin bleiben.

_Tom, ich brauche einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber._ meinte er mental, da Tom mit den anderen Slytherins vorgegangen war, und dann im Honigtopf auf ihn warten würde.  
_Warum nimmst du nicht den Unsichtbar... oh... _unterbrach er sich selbst, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Harrys Habseligkeiten bei den Dursleys alle zerstört worden waren.  
„Ja, „oh". Also könntest du mir jetzt _bitte _einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber sagen? Mir fällt momentan leider keiner ein", antwortete der Grünäugige betont heiter, doch Tom spürte die Trauer durch ihre Verbindung, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.

Wenige Minuten später war Harry beinahe bei der buckligen Hexe angekommen, nur noch einmal um die Ecke, und er wäre dort, als er Stimmen hörte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es für Harry in Hogsmeade zu gefährlich sein würde, Albus?", hörte er keinen anderen sagen, als... Sirius!  
Der Erbe Gryffindors musste ein überraschtes Keuchen unterdrücken.  
„Ja, Sirius, es ist dringend notwendig, dass wir die Geheimgänge verschließen, da ich mir sicher bin, dass Harry versuchen wird, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Doch da die Todesser noch immer auf freiem Fuß sind, würde er sich nur in Gefahr begeben", hörte er die überfreundliche Stimme des Schulleiters antworten.

Wenige Sekunden später murmelte der Direktor einen Zauber, den Harry nicht verstehen konnte, und er schloss daraus, dass sein Pate Dumbledore wohl zum Geheimgang geführt hatte.  
Es brauchte nicht viel Kombinationsgabe, um sich denken zu können, dass Sirius wohl nichts von den Verbrechen Dumbledores wusste, und all die Lügen glaubte. Dazu kam noch, dass er seine Familie hasste, und diese als typische Schwarzmagier-Familie sah.

Der Grünäugige entschied sich, bald mit seinem Paten zu sprechen.

„Warum kann ich nicht noch schnell zu Harry gehen, um mit ihm zu sprechen?", hörte er die irritierte Stimme Sirius', und gleich darauf Dumbledores Seufzen.  
„Harry ist zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt. Und er würde sich schrecklich fühlen, wenn dich hier in Hogwarts jemand angreifen würde, weil alle denken, dass du schuldig bist."

Ein enttäuschter Laut Sirius' war die Antwort, und Harry versprach sich, _sehr _bald mit im zu sprechen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Verbindung zu Tom, als er wieder im Zimmer war, und erzählte ihm, was er gehört hatte. Tom stimmte ihm zu, dass er bald mit Sirius sprechen sollte.  
_Ich komme nach Hogwarts zurück, okay? Dann musst du nicht allein warten bis alle wieder da sind._ meinte er dann, und Harry lächelte.  
_Du bist der Beste._


	19. Halloween

**Kapitel 19 – Halloween**

Allmählich dämmerte es, die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Horizont, im verbotenen Wald begannen langsam die nachtaktiven Tiere wach zu werden, und der leichte Regen prasselte sanft an die Fenster von Hogwarts.

Dies alles wurde jedoch unten in den Kerkern, wo gerade eine Diskussion im Gange war, nicht bemerkt.

„Müssen wir _wirklich_ zum Halloweenfest?", fragte Harry leicht quengelnd und woraufhin Pansy ihn sauer ansah. Als Tom seinem Freund auch noch zustimmte, wurde ihr Blick _sehr_ mörderisch. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich von dem Rotäugigen Unterstützung erwartet.

„Ja, ihr müsst. Und kommt mir jetzt ja nicht mit „Aber wir haben so viele _furchtbar_ wichtige und unaufschiebbare Dinge zu tun." oder so!", fügte sie mit drohendem Unterton hinzu, als Tom den Mund öffnete, um auch etwas zu dem Gespräch beizutragen. Nach Pansys Ermahnung schloss ihn jedoch wieder, und grinste leicht ertappt.  
Pansy seufzte schwer.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr gegen das Halloweenfest habt. Ich meine, soooo schlimm wie ihr tut, ist es nun auch wieder nicht", versuchte die Schwarzhaarige es schließlich, doch auch dies schien nichts zu helfen.  
Harrys Gesichtsausdruck glich weiterhin dem eines zum Tode verurteilten und Tom sah sie finster an. Ganz so, als hätte sie irgend etwas unglaubliches vorgeschlagen.

* * *

Zum Schluss hatten sich Harry und Tom doch überreden lassen, auf das Halloweenfest zu gehen. Auch wenn sie sich eindeutig besseres vorstellen konnten, als die ganze Zeit unter Dumbledores beinahe durchdringenden Blick zu sitzen.  
Vielleicht hätten sie ja von den Hauselfen Essen bekommen und sich dann einen gemütlichen Abend zu Zweit in ihrem Zimmer machen können...? grins  
Aber nein, Pansy hatte einfach keine Ruhe gegeben, bis sie dann doch – wenn auch nur höchst widerwillig – zugestimmt hatten.

* * *

Die große Halle war geschmückt, wie immer zu Halloween. An der Decke flogen echte Fledermäuse herum und etwa in der Höhe von zwei Metern schwebten die Kürbisse, die jedes Jahr von Hagrid gezüchtet, ausgehöhlt und mit Gesichtern verziehrt wurden.

Der mit dunklen Wolken verhangene Himmel ließ das Kerzenlicht, das aus den Kürbisgesichtern schien, nur noch eindrucksvoller aussehen und tauchte alles in eine leichte Dämmrigkeit. Was dem ganzen noch mehr Atmosphäre verlieh.  
Die Fackeln an den Steinwänden waren mit schwarzem Tüchern verhangen und erhellten nur geringfügig.

Die Haustische waren reicher gedeckt als sonst, und es schien, als würden die verschiedenen Speisen sogar noch besser schmecken.

Alles in Allem also beinahe unmöglich, dass jemand nicht beeindruckt sein könnte, oder zumindest guter Laune. Würde man denken.  
Aber trotzdem. Es gab einige, wenn auch wenige Leute, die sich von dem fröhlichen Geplapper der anderen nicht mitreißen ließen.

Einer von ihnen war der weißbärtige Schulleiter, der argwöhnisch und durchdringend zwei Schüler musterte, da sie einfach nicht so handelten, wie es ihm am liebsten wäre. Sogar immer genau das Gegenteil davon machten, auch wenn sie sich dessen vermutlich nicht bewusst waren.  
Zwei weitere waren eben diese beiden Schüler, Tom und Harry, die von dem alten Mann so genau beobachtet wurden, da sie den Blick beinahe in ihren Rücken stechen fühlen konnten. Was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, ihr Wohlbefinden zu erhöhen, sondern eher ihre Gereiztheit.

Und ein weiterer Mann saß am Lehrertisch, der mit grimmigem Gesicht zu der lachenden und plappernden Schülermasse hinunter blickte. Dies schien jedoch niemanden besonders besorgt oder aufmerksam zu machen. Was einfach den Grund hatte, dass der schwarz gekleidete _immer _grimmig drein sah. Da fand niemand etwas ungeheuerliches oder auch nur ungewöhnliches daran.  
Was anderes wäre wohl gewesen, wenn er tatsächlich _gelächelt _hätte.

Was den Tränkemeister aber sogar _noch_ übellauniger drein schauen ließ als sonst, war, was er von dem Direktor vor dem Halloweenfest aufgetragen bekommen hatte.  
Er solle in nächster Zeit, um jeden Preis die beiden neusten Slytherins, namentlich Tom Riddle und Harry Gryffindor, beobachten, und ihm von jedem, wie er gesagt hatte, „verdächtigem oder auch nur leicht ungewöhnlichem Schritt der Beiden" berichten.

Wenn er eines hasste, so war es, wenn sich der alte Mann in _seine_ Angelegenheiten in _seinem_ Haus einzumischen versuchte.

Vor allem, wenn er die _unvorhergesehenen_ Veränderungen des _Goldjungen_ eigentlich guthieß – wobei er das jedoch voraus denkend, wie er war, für sich behielt.

Natürlich konnte diese neu gefundene fast- Sympathie auch einfach nur mit dem Fakt zu tun haben, dass sie nun scheinbar die Gemeinsamkeit hatten, dass sie den manipulierenden Bastard – auch Dumbledore genannt – verabscheuten.

So hatte er sich, nach gar nicht so langem Nachdenken, dazu entschieden, seine Deckung zu bewahren - was hieß, dass er dem Schulleiter ein paar unwichtige Fakten, über die scheinbar so unterschiedlichen und doch so ähnlichen Slytherins berichten würde.  
Aber er würde sich davor hüten, ihm etwas, das wichtig oder – noch schlimmer – sogar hilfreich sein könnte, zu berichten.

Er riss sich selbst aus den Gedanken, als er eine leichte Veränderung in den Gesichtszügen von dem Erben Gryffindors wahrnahm, und kurz danach auch Tom Riddle leicht grinste.  
Augenblicklich wusste er, dass etwas passieren würde...

* * *

Harry und Tom langweilten sich.  
Sie mussten vorsichtig sein, nichts irgendwie auffälliges zu tun, um nicht _noch _fragwürdiger auf Dumbledore zu wirken. Durften aber – laut Pansy – auch nicht gehen, bevor es die Anderen taten, da es ja dann, wie sie gesagt hatte, „absolut verdächtig erscheinen würde", da die Slytherins das Abendessen meist gleichzeitig verließen. Harry verleite das dazu, leicht zu schmollen, was er erst aufgegeben hatte, als Tom ihm eine mentale Umarmung geschickt hatte.

Eine echte wäre ihm zwar noch lieber gewesen, aber sie waren ja schon in der großen Halle gewesen, und diesen großen Schock für Dumbledore wollten sie sich noch eine Weile aufheben, um ihn dann aus heiterem Himmel zu treffen, wenn es so weit war.

_Mir ist laaaaaaaaaaangweilig! Ich hoffe, die Anderen sind bald fertig, sodass wir endlich gehen können..., _murmelte Harry, und hörte sich ein wenig schläfrig an, sodass Tom keine Zweifel hatte, dass ihm _wirklich_ langweilig war.

Deshalb ließ er daraufhin den Blick den Tisch entlang schweifen, und sah, dass noch beinahe alle aßen, woraufhin der Rotäugige leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
Manchmal kam es ihm wirklich so vor, als hätten die anderen ein Loch im Bauch, durch welches das Essen wieder hinaus fiel.

_Dann musst du wohl noch länger warten...,_ meinte er zu dem Grünäugigen, der leicht seufzte. Dann plötzlich schlich sich ein boshafter Zug in sein Gesicht.  
_Man kann die Fledermäuse doch beeinflussen, oder?_, erkundigte er sich bei dem Erben Slytherins, der bejahte.  
_Natürlich... Aber was hast du... Nein... Willst du etwa...? Du willst doch nicht...?! _Ein leichtes Grinsen konnte Tom nicht zurückhalten.  
_Aber sicher doch!, _meinte Harry heiter und zeigte unauffällig mit einem Finger der auf dem Tisch liegenden Hände auf die Fledermäuse an der Decke.

Was nun kam, würde wohl noch Jahre keiner vergessen. So... unglaublich war es, was nun geschah. Wobei in diesem Fall die Meinungen, ob es unglaublich respektlos, oder einfach nur unglaublich _lustig _war, wohl auseinander gingen. Doch in einem waren sich alle einig.  
Es war sicher ein beträchtliches Stück Magie, das hierfür gebraucht worden war und auch erstaunlich, wie man auf so etwas kommen, und dann auch noch ausführen konnte.  
Die etwa dreißig Fledermäuse flogen zusammen, schienen zu wachsen und sich danach, als sie etwa Fußballgroß waren, zu formieren.

Noch hatten nicht viele das seltsame Verhalten der Tiere bemerkt, schließlich spielte sich das alles ganz oben an der Decke der großen Halle ab.  
Und da diese auch noch dunkel war, konnte man nur schwer erkennen, was da oben vor sich ging. Nicht, dass es sehr viele interessieren würde.

Einige Sekunden lang passierte nichts, außer, dass die Fackeln noch gedämpfter wurden, sodass es _sehr_ dämmrig war.  
Dann begannen die Fledermäuse zu leuchten und sangen.  
Ja, sie _sangen_. Mit quietschigen, aber sehr lauten und unüberhörbaren Stimmen.

„Dumbledore, der alte Mann,  
der einfach überhaupt nichts kann.  
Flieht doch schnell, und schwimmt und geht,  
dass er euch nichts falsch erzählt.  
Das Weiße schwarz, das Schwarze weiß,  
und alles nur wegen dem manipulierendem Greis.  
Seht ihn euch nur an, und ihr wisst,  
dass er seinen Verstand vermisst!"

Von dieser Art sangen sie noch mehr Strophen, und mittlerweile lag die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle auf ihnen. Hatte doch – verständlicherweise – noch niemand von ihnen jemals _singende_ Fledermäuse gesehen.

Alle waren überrascht.  
Viele lachten.  
Ein kleiner Teil war entsetzt.  
Und eine Person kochte vor Wut.

Der weißhaarige Schulleiter hatte die ganze Zeit seine _Sorgenkinder _aus Slytherin beobachtet, sie konnten es nicht gewesen sein.  
Also wer würde sonst so etwas tun?  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er einige Aufschreie hörte.  
Und nur wenig später wusste er auch warum.

Die Fledermäuse hatten nun zwar aufgehört, zu singen, aber sich anscheinend entschieden, ihn anzugreifen. Denn gerade flogen sie – noch immer in ihrer Pfeilformation – auf ihn zu. Er kam gar nicht erst dazu, irgendeinen Zauber zu sprechen, als die Tiere ihn auch schon mit ihren kleinen Krallen zerkratzten.  
Natürlich tat es nicht sehr weh. Eigentlich spürte er nur kleine Piekser, aber trotzdem war es nervend und – für ihn als (angeblich) stärksten Zauberer der Welt – auch demütigend, von Fledermäusen attackiert zu werden.

* * *

Für Harry und Tom war es wirklich _sehr _schwer, nicht in schallendem Gelächter auszubrechen. Schließlich waren sie Slytherins und mussten ihre Haltung wahren...  
Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden, in denen die Fledermäuse noch sangen, und auch schon mehrere aus den anderen Häusern lachten, konnte der Grünäugige nicht mehr und kicherte los.

Fast als wäre das ein Stichwort gewesen, lachten nun beinahe alle Slytherins.  
Und als die Fledermäuse den Schulleiter dann auch noch „angriffen", war es endgültig zu viel. Nicht wenige lagen unter dem Tisch vor lachen.

Harry war sich bewusst, dass Dumbledore ihn und Tom die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, und konnte sich so sicher sein, dass sie deshalb von dem alten Mann aus dem „Verdächtigenkreis" ausgeschlossen worden waren.  
Zum Glück wusste der Schulleiter nicht, dass er zauberstablos zaubern konnte, denn sonst wäre er wohl in Schwierigkeiten...

_Das war echt toll, Harry! Du bist der Wahnsinn!_ meinte Tom, und lachte noch immer.  
_Danke, danke. Jetzt bin ich wenigstens wieder wach..._  
Tom lachte nur noch mehr.


	20. Gespräch Nummer 1: Snape

**Kapitel 20 – Gespräch Nummer 1 „Snape"**

Beinahe unheimlich tönte das Echo von Schritten durch die Kerker.  
Hallte wider und wider und wider...  
Leute, die nicht vertraut waren mit der Dunkelheit und Hellhörigkeit des Kerkers, konnten sich hier durchaus unwohl, fehl am Platze fühlen. Konnten in jedem Schatten einen bedrohlichen Verfolger sehen.

Doch es gab noch einen Grund, warum sich hier nicht viele „Fremde" aufhielten. Waren doch die Kerker das Reich der „Schlangen", wie die Slytherins so... _liebevoll _von allen genannt wurden.  
Und – was nicht vergessen werden durfte – auch die „Fledermaus" hatte hier das Büro und die Privaträume.  
Fledermaus... hatten sich die Schüler, die den Hauslehrer der Slytherins so nannten, überhaupt Gedanken gemacht?  
Ob sich Schlangen und Fledermäuse überhaupt vertrugen? Jetzt nur mal auf die Tiere bezogen.  
Wenn nicht, so würde es doch eigentlich albern sein, da...

_Harry,_ du _bist albern. Denkst nach ob sich Fledermäuse und Schlangen vertragen, nur wegen „Spitznamen"...,_ unterbrach Tom Harrys Gedanken, als sie eine halbe Stunde vor Ausgangssperre durch eben diese langen, dunklen Gänge des Kerkers schritten.  
Wie bedroht er sich doch hier unten noch vor einem Jahr gefühlt hatte... Aber halt, er driftete schon wieder gedanklich ab.  
Kaum merklich schüttelte Harry den Kopf.  
Er sollte sich wohl lieber über etwas anderes Gedanken machen...  
Zum Beispiel, wie er Snape erklären sollte, dass Tom eigentlich schon länger wieder die Erinnerungen von Voldemort hatte und was sie nun vor hatten.  
Obwohl...

_Hey Tom, er ist doch eigentlich_ dein _Todesser, warum soll_ ich _ihm dann bitte das ganze erklären?!,_ fragte der Grünäugige leicht verwirrt und empört.  
Ein Lachen seitens Tom war die Antwort.  
_Ich hab mich ja schon gefragt, wann du drauf kommst. Oder ob du es angesichts der Aufregung einfach nur vergessen hast.,_ kam es schließlich.  
_Natürlich werde ich ihm sagen, dass ich wieder ich bin und was wir ausgemacht haben. Aber du musst deinen Part erzählen, schließlich weiß ich nicht alles._

Beruhigt atmete Harry aus. Das machte die Sache _sehr _viel einfacher. Trotzdem zitterte er fast vor Nervosität, als sie vor Snapes Bürotür standen.  
Doch bevor er überhaupt noch daran denken konnte, umzudrehen, hatte Tom geklopft und das wie gewöhnlich gebellte „Herein" kam als Antwort.

* * *

Snape saß in seinem Büro und dachte nach.  
In den letzten Tagen, überhaupt der ganzen letzten Woche, die seit Halloween vergangen war, hatte ihn der Schulleiter tagtäglich zu sich gerufen. Wegen den Berichten über Tom Riddle und Harry Gryffindor.  
Und wie er sich schon vor einer Woche beim Halloweenfest, entschieden hatte, hatte er dem alten Mann nur gewöhnliche – unwichtige Dinge berichtet.

Nichts davon, dass die Beiden zeitweise einfach spurlos verschwanden und dann aus dem Nichts wieder auftauchten.  
Auch nichts davon, dass sie sich scheinbar irgendwie ohne Worte verständigen konnten.  
Und keinesfalls etwas davon, dass die Zwei zauberstablos und still zaubern konnten. Was er schon sein dem Zwischenfall zu Halloween vermutet hatte, da er einfach _wusste_, dass der Grünäugige an dem Streich schuld war. Hatte er doch kurz davor in dessen Gesicht genau die Veränderung gesehen.

Doch der Direktor wurde argwöhnisch.  
Die beiden Slytherins wirkten ohne irgendwelche Geheimnisse einfach _zu _unschuldig. Bald würde er mit den Zweien reden müssen, was er dem Schulleiter erzählen sollte.  
Seine Gedanken wurden von einem festen Klopfen an die Tür unterbrochen.

Nachdem er „Herein" gebellt hatte, traten genau die Ursachen seiner Probleme in den Raum.  
Konnten die Gedanken lesen?!

* * *

„Professor, wir müssen mit ihnen sprechen", begann Tom ernst. Snape zeigte auf die zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und sie setzten sich. Und, als würde der Professor etwas ahnen, legte er einen Stillezauber über das Büro. Dann begann Tom zu erklären, dass er seine Erinnerungen wieder hatte. Was Snape erst mal nicht glauben konnte, bzw. wollte.  
Zehn Minuten später hatten sie ihn dann zumindest so weit.  
Dann kam das große _wie_.

„Wo haben Sie diese verdammten Zauber denn überhaupt her?!", fragte Snape Harry ungläubig. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Das Buch, in dem sie drin standen, war unter einem Regal in der verbotenen Abteilung. Ich fand es interessant, hab es gelesen, und mir die Sprüche gemerkt."  
Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo ist das Buch jetzt?"

Harry sah auf die Hände in seinem Schoß und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, woraufhin der Professor noch einmal nachfragte.  
„Ich hab es in meinem Koffer mitgenommen, weil ich dachte, niemand würde es vermissen. Und mein Onkel hat den Koffer mit allen sich darin befindlichen Dingen verbrannt", antwortete er noch einmal, jedoch in normaler Lautstärke.

Einen Moment lang sah Snape etwas überrascht aus, als wüsste er nicht, was er nun sagen sollte. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht gedacht, dass der „Goldjunge" zu Hause so behandelt wurde. War er ja der sogenannte „Retter".  
„Okaaaay...", begann er leicht zögernd, bevor er sich schließlich dazu entschied, das Thema einfach fallen zu lassen. „Also noch einmal: Sie wurden dank Mr. P...Gryffindor erst verjüngt, nur um dann die Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen.  
Die Zauber, mit denen dies vollbracht wurde, waren in einem Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung und das ist jetzt zerstört.  
Sie haben eine eigene Gruppe in Hogwarts gegründet, die auf Mr. Gryffindor hört. Noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?"

Zu sagen, dass Harry überrascht war, war stark untertrieben. Er hatte nicht erwartet, Snape würde die ganze Geschichte _so_ gut aufnehmen.  
Allerdings konnte es auch einfach nur der Schock sein...  
_Nein, er war schon immer so. Nie reagiert er, wie man es sich denkt. Allerdings glaube ich, er hat den Großteil von dem, was wir ihm erzählt haben, schon geahnt.,_ ertönte Toms Stimme plötzlich, und der Grünäugige zuckte zusammen. Hatte er ja auch nicht erwartet, Tom würde jetzt etwas dazu sagen. Noch dazu, wo er ja eigentlich nur normal überlegt hatte, und es nicht dazu gedacht gewesen war, von dem Rotäugigen gehört zu werden...

Doch jetzt, wo er noch einmal überlegte, in den letzten Tagen war es öfter passiert, dass Tom Harrys Gedanken einfach gehört hatte, und auch umgekehrt...  
Beim her gehen, hatte der Erbe Slytherins ja auch seine Gedankengänge über den Kerker und die Spitznamen mitbekommen...

Abrupt wurde er aus den Überlegungen gerissen, als Snape sich räusperte.  
Ups! Den hatte er jetzt völlig vergessen!  
„Ist das nur Einbildung, oder sprechen Sie wirklich irgendwie miteinander, ohne, dass es jemand hört? Es scheint mir immer öfter so...", meinte er, und Harry und Tom sahen sich überrascht an. Entweder, es war _sehr_offensichtlich, oder Snape war wirklich ein so guter Beobachter.  
Obwohl... einen Grund musste es schließlich geben, warum er als Spion für Tom arbeitete...

Eben dieser antwortete.  
„Ja, es stimmt schon. Wir können mental miteinander sprechen. Vielleicht hätten wir es schon immer gekonnt, durch den abgeprallten Todesfluch, wenn wir es probiert hätten. Aber auf jeden Fall ist die Verbindung durch Harrys Zauber noch stärker geworden."  
Einen Moment lang verengte Snape die Augen und blickte zwischen den Beiden Slytherins hin und her, als würde er etwas suchen... Dann...  
„Ihr seid zusammen!", meinte er mit einer Sicherheit in der Stimme, die die Beiden überraschte.

Dass Harry rot wurde, machte eine Antwort überflüssig.  
„Ist es denn so offensichtlich?", erkundigte sich Tom verblüfft, doch zum Glück schüttelte Snape den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber ich bin ja nicht zum Vergnügen Spion in Dumbledores Reihen, oder?"

Einige Minuten lang war es still, dann erhob der Professor noch einmal die Stimme.  
„Der Alte will übrigens seit Halloween tägliche Berichte über jeden eurer Schritte von mir. Ich hab ihm nichts erzählt, allerdings wird er langsam misstrauisch. Scheinbar meint er, dass jeder Slytherin Dreck am Stecken hat. Allerdings können wir es uns nicht leisten, wenn er noch einen zweiten Beobachter auf euch hetzt.  
Es wäre wohl gut, wenn ihr mir in den nächsten Tagen etwas für euch unwichtiges sagt, womit ich ihn bei Laune halten kann, was ihn aber nicht dazu bringt, euch allzu stark zu verdächtigen."

Die Beiden Slytherins nickten und gingen dann zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
War es doch schon lange nach Ausgangssperre.


	21. Die Gründer

********

Kapitel 21 – Die Gründer

Langsam begann es in der großen Halle lauter zu werden, die Schüler kamen zum Frühstück. Die Lehrer waren eigentlich schon fast vollzählig und die Slytherins ebenfalls.

Genau in diesem Moment schreckten zwei der fehlenden Slytherins aus dem Schlaf, durch lautes Klopfen das von vier anderen erzeugt wurde. Sie konnten nicht ins Zimmer, schließlich war das Passwort in Parsel.  
„Scheiße, wir haben verschlafen! Weil wir gestern aber auch so lange bei Snape geblieben sind...", stieß Harry aus, und sprang aus dem Bett.  
Leicht amüsiert beobachtete Tom, wie Harry im Zimmer herum huschte und die Sachen für den heutigen Tag zusammensuchte.  
Schließlich seufzte er.  
„Harry... Magie... erinnerst du dich noch?" Einen Moment lang sah Harry Tom völlig unverständlich an, bevor es ‚klick' machte, und er wurde etwas rot.  
Zwei Minuten später eilten Harry, Tom und Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Millicent, die vor der Tür gewartet hatten, in die große Halle.

* * *

„Was haben wir jetzt?", fragte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen Toast.  
„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Millicent ohne Verzögerung.  
Alle anderen um sie herum, stöhnten gequält auf.  
„Nicht Umbridge...!", wimmerte Harry schon beinahe.

Als Dumbledore einige Tage nach Schulanfang gesagt hatte, dass Umbridge wieder zurück an die Schule kommen würde, hatte es erst einmal eine geschockte Stille gegeben. Keiner konnte es recht glauben, bzw. sie wollten es auch nicht. Weder die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws, noch die Slytherins.  
Harry hatte ja noch gehofft, Umbridge sei auf ewig geschädigt, von ihrem... ‚Erlebnis', das sie im letzten Jahr mit den Zentauren gehabt hatte (als Voldemort angegriffen hatte, war sie in den verbotenen Wald geflüchtet und hatte diese als ‚dreckige Halbblüter' beschimpft) da Harrys 5. Jahr bei mir anders verlaufen ist, musste ich das ändern.  
Doch trotzdem war sie nun zurück. Und fuhr fort zu unterrichten, wie sie es im letzten Jahr getan hatte. Nur Theorie, keine Zauberei. Und auf keinen Fall durfte ein Schüler seine eigene Meinung zu etwas sagen.  
Dieses Mal kam noch dazu, dass sie auch die Slytherins mit Habichtsaugen beobachtete und nicht mehr bevorzugte, wie im vorigen Jahr.  
Es war beinahe so, als wollte das Ministerium nicht das Risiko eingehen, zukünftige Todesser zu trainieren. Denn angeblich – es gab solche Rumore –unterrichtete Dumbledore selbst die Schüler, die der Minister, Umbridge und er für vertrauenswürdig hielten.

So hielt Harry so gut es ging den Mund in den Unterrichtsstunden, da ‚die aufgeblasene Kröte', wie sie von vielen genannt wurde, es noch immer auf ihn abgesehen haben zu schien. Und er konnte darauf verzichten, sich wieder die Hand aufritzen zu müssen. Wo man doch die Narben des letzten Jahres noch immer ein wenig sah.  
Doch scheinbar verstanden sie und der Schulleiter sich ganz gut. Sie wollten beide ihn und Tom beobachten. Harry grollte. Sollte diese... er fand gar keinen Ausdruck dafür... nicht langsam damit aufhören, sie dauernd auf Schritt und Tritt beobachten zu wollen, würde er noch seine Geduld verlieren.  
Nicht, dass er sonderlich viel davon hatte...

* * *

_Endlich!,_ stöhnte Harry, als Umbridge endlich meinte, sie durften zusammenpacken. Die gesamte Stunde lang hatten sie nur trockene Theorie gemacht, und dann waren die Zauber auch nur erwähnt, und nie wirklich beschrieben. So konnte man sie nicht mal allein lernen, wollte man sich die Anleitungen dafür nicht aus einem anderen Buch heraussuchen.

So schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, waren die Schüler aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Nur nicht länger als unbedingt nötig mit der aufgeblasenen Kröte gemeinsam im Zimmer sein müssen. Wer wüsste, auf welche Ideen sie dann noch kommen würde...

* * *

„Ich hasse sie!", gab Pansy bekannt, als sie sich zum Mittagessen an den Haustisch setzten. Was ihr überraschte Blicke von den anderen einbrachte.  
„_Du _sagst, dass du jemanden _hasst_?", fragte Blaise mit ungläubigem Unterton, und griff sich dann gespielt geschockt ans Herz. „Ich bin schwerst bestürzt. Sonst war der Einzige, der dich so weit gebracht hat, ihn zu hassen, Dumbledore. Läuft ihm da etwa jemand den Rang ab?", fügte er wispernd hinzu. Pansy grinste, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte.  
„Sag mal Harry", begann sie verschwörerisch. „willst du nicht ihr auch einen Streich spielen? Biiiiitte? Könntest du mir diesen _klitzekleinen_ Gefallen tun?" Dabei machte sie Hundeaugen, die jedoch nur dazu führten, dass Harry zu lachen beginnen musste.  
„Jep, ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, okay?", meinte er schließlich und Pansy nickte sogleich begeistert.  
Draco ließ nur resignierend den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.  
„Wir sind soooo verflucht."

In diesem Moment kam Tom dazu. Er war noch schnell ins Zimmer gegangen, und nun hatte er ein Stück Pergament in der Hand.  
_Die Gründer kommen morgen Abend in die Kammer. Scheinbar wollen sie etwas mit uns besprechen oder so... Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls sollen wir morgen um neun unten sein., _berichtete er Harry, während er den Zettel unauffällig in seiner Hand verbrannte. Damit niemand herausfinden konnte, was drauf stand. Harrys Gesicht hellte sich plötzlich auf.  
_Wir können fragen, ob sie zufällig einen Raum kennen, in dem wir mit den anderen die Treffen abhalten können. Langsam nervt es, immer so lange beim Eingang zur Kammer stehen zu müssen, bis alle da sind. Nur, weil man ohne Parsel nicht rein kommt und sich die Öffnung sonst nach wenigen Minuten wieder schließt.  
Außerdem ist es sehr schwer, die anderen ruhig zu behalten, wenn sie an einem riesigen, wenn auch toten, Basilisken vorbei müssen. Wobei ich mich noch immer frage, warum er weder irgendwelche Verwesungsspuren zeigt, noch man ihn einfach verschwinden lassen kann...,_ fügte Harry murmelnd hinzu.  
Tom nickte nur zustimmend.

Der Nachmittag verlief gut. Wenn man davon absah, dass Harry und Tom einmal Trelawney über den Weg liefen.  
Diese hatte natürlich nichts besseres zu tun, als Harry von seiner ach - so – schlimmen Zukunft zu predigen.  
Ihr inneres Auge habe ihr gesagt, Weihnachten würde ein unangenehmes Ereignis nach sich ziehen. Seine große Liebe würde ihn verlassen. Und er würde sterben. Wahrscheinlich von Feueraffen zerrissen werden.  
Nach einem letzten mitleidigen Blick zu Harry war sie schon wieder um die nächste Ecke verschwunden gewesen. Der Grünäugige sah ihr ungläubig nach und trat dann frustriert gegen die Mauer.

„Ich hasse sie. Das macht sie _immer_, wenn sie mich sieht! Und ich dachte, ich hätte sie jetzt los, wo ich nicht mehr in Wahrsagen gehe... Immer dieses...", er machte ihre Stimme nach, „ich sehe eine dunkle Zukunft. Ich sehe Tod. Ich sehe Schmerz. Ihre Freunde werden leiden...  
Ich meine, wenn jedes Mal das passiert wäre, was sie gesagt hat, wäre ich bereits erwürgt, zerstückelt, ertränkt, von fünf Avadas getroffen worden, und halb Hogwarts wäre auch noch tot.", schnaubte er zum Schluss.  
Tom hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gefangen. „Also ich persönlich denke ja, die Frau hat entweder ein Aufmerksamkeitsproblem, oder einfach nur ein Rad ab."  
_Und ich habe übrigens auch nicht vor, dich zu verlassen.,_ fügte er hinzu, was Harry zum Grinsen brachte.  
_Das hoffe ich aber auch! Aber... was sind Feueraffen?!_ Tom zuckte nur die Schultern.

Die zweite Professorin, die sie trafen, war McGonagall.  
Harry stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als sie ihnen zuzwinkerte.  
'Sie weiß etwas...', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, und als er seine Vermutung Tom mitteilte, stimmte der zu.  
Sie würden auch mit ihr sprechen müssen... Aber nicht sofort.

Sonst passierte eigentlich nicht mehr viel am diesem Nachmittag. Bis Ron und Hermine kurz vor dem Abendessen auf sie trafen.  
„Harry, wir wollten mit dir sprechen... allein", fügte Hermine mit einem kurzen, _sehr_ feindseligen Blick aus Tom hinzu.  
_Keine gute Idee...,_ warf eben dieser ein, und Harry musste ihm zustimmen. Auch, wenn diese Beiden einmal seine besten Freunde gewesen waren, jetzt fühlte er sich in ihrer Gegenwart eher bedroht als sicher.  
„Sorry, aber es geht momentan leider nicht. Tom und ich wollten gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dort noch schnell vor dem Abendessen mit den Aufgaben beginnen... Ihr wisst schon, so viel zu tun", fügte er mit einem gespielt gequälten Seufzen hinzu.  
Kaum hatten sich Hermine und Ron versehen, waren die Beiden Slytherins um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.

* * *

Alle Schüler Hogwarts' saßen gleichzeitig an ihren Tischen.  
Etwas, das nur äußerst selten vorkam. Doch heute schien es, als wollte der Schulleiter etwas sagen. Nicht umsonst war an einem Aushang an den schwarzen Brettern jedes Hauses zu lesen gewesen, dass sich alle um halb acht in der großen Halle einfinden sollten.  
Es wurde still, als sich Dumbledore erhob. Harry verzog innerlich das Gesicht. Die knallpinke Robe mit den gelben Enten, die der Weißhaarige trug, tat ja in den Augen weh!  
Er wurde aus seiner Beschäftigung (‚Augenkrätze verursachenden Dumbles verfluchen') gerissen, als sich eben dieser räusperte.  
„Ich weiß, dass es vermutlich noch etwas früh ist, das bekannt zugeben, aber trotzdem. Da wir alle in den Zeiten des Krieges (einiges Schnauben war hier zu hören) etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen können, habe ich mich entschieden, wieder einen Weihnachtsball zu veranstalten (Harry schlug den Kopf auf die Tischplatte). Natürlich möchten wir Sie nicht davon abhalten, das Fest mit Ihrer Familie zu verbringen, weshalb der Ball am Tag vor dem Beginn der Ferien stattfinden wird. Sodass sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress noch nach Hause fahren können.  
Vor dem Ball wird noch ein Hogsmeade-Wochenenden stattfinden, damit Sie ihre Festumhänge besorgen können."  
Harry richtete sich wieder auf und bombardierte den Schulleiter mit bitterbösen Blicken.  
„Hab ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Bälle _hasse_?", fragte er murrend, und dann: „Wie soll _ich _den Festumhang kaufen, wenn ich nicht nach Hogsmeade darf?!"  
Pansys Augen begannen zu glänzen und Harry ahnte schreckliches.  
„Ach, wir nehmen einfach _hier _deine Maße und suchen einen Umhang für dich aus."  
Harry ließ noch einmal seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen. Da ging sie hin... seine Ausrede, warum er nicht auf dem Ball sein würde. Und Pansy würde nicht aufgeben, bevor er nicht wirklich anwesend sein würde. Er ahnte es schon...

Verwundert drehte sich Harry zu Tom, der die ganze Zeit auffällig still gewesen war (sowohl für alle hörbar, als auch in Harrys Kopf).  
„Was ist denn mit dir los? Zu geschockt von dem Gedanken an einen Ball, oder was?"  
Der angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und das Glitzern in den roten Augen ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.  
_Ich weiß jetzt plötzlich, was Severus Dumbledore erzählen kann. Wir müssen dann gleich zu ihm._

* * *

„Ich soll ihm wirklich erzählen, dass ihr manchmal spurlos verschwunden sein?", fragte Snape noch einmal nach, um völlig sicherzugehen, dass er alles richtig verstanden hatte. Tom nickte nur ungeduldig.  
„Ja!", meinte er mit Nachdruck. „Sag es ihm einfach, Severus. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue.", bestätigte er noch einmal und bemerkte gleich danach Harrys ungläubigen Blick.  
„Ja, stell dir von, ich weiß es wirklich.", sagte er trocken. Harry grinste unschuldig.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie.  
„Tu es einfach Severus, okay?", meinte Tom zeitgleich, als Dumbledore von der anderen Seite der Tür ein fragendes „Severus?" hören ließ.  
Alle drei waren in diesem Moment froh, das sie einen Zauber über das Zimmer gelegt hatten, sodass von außen zwar Geräusche hinein konnten, aber Geräusche von innen nicht hinaus.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil sah Snape nachdenklich aus, bevor er Ton schnell zunickte.  
Dieser nickte zurück, schnappte sich Harrys Hand und teleportierte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Nur einen Moment später öffnete Snape die Tür für den Schulleiter und erzählte ihm, was Tom gesagt hatte, dass er erzählen sollte.

* * *

„Du willst mir nicht sagen, was du vor hast, stimmt's?", fragte Harry. Tom grinste und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.  
„Nö", meinte er, und zog sich weiter um. Der bereits in ein Nachtgewand gekleidete Harry, saß auf dem Bett und zog einen Schmollmund.  
„Wir werden jetzt wohl eine Weile aufpassen müssen, wohin wir gehen. Dumbledore wird versuchen, herauszufinden, wohin wir immer spurlos verschwinden, und was wir dort tun-", Harrys Schmollmund wurde noch größer und Tom grinste breit, „-aber er weiß ja nicht, dass wir teleportieren können. Also gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum, alle sind happy, und wir können dann wohin wir wollen."  
Harry nickte, schmollte aber trotzdem weiter.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war die reinste Folter. Dauernd war irgend jemand da, der sie beobachtete, meistens Umbridge. Schon am Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten Harry und Tom die anderen gewarnt, dass sie nun von Dumbledore beobachtet werden würden.

Beim Mittagessen war der Grünäugige dann bereits so weit gereizt, dass er die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professorin fast eigenhändig erwürgte. Das- bzw. der Einzige, der ihn davon abhielt, war Tom. Was aber auch nur deshalb funktionierte, weil der Rotäugige ihn daran erinnerte, dass er dann heute am Abend schon in Askaban sitzen würde, und nicht in der Kammes des Schreckens mit den Gründern und ihm.

* * *

Es lag scheinbar nicht in der Natur von Umbridge, unauffällig zu sein, dachte Harry leicht schnaubend, als er und Tom vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen und eintraten. Es war kurz nach Abendessenszeit und diese schrecklich _rosa _Person hatte sie den ganzen Weg hierher – wie sie wohl gehofft hatte unauffällig – verfolgt.  
Wenn jemand glaubte, sie würden _so etwas_ nicht bemerken, wurden sie aber _sehr _unterschätzt.

Laut Tom hatten sie noch etwa eine halbe Stunde Zeit, bevor sie runter in die Kammer teleportieren würden. Harry konnte es schon nicht mehr erwarten. Bis jetzt kannte er „nur" Salazar Slytherin. Wie wohl die anderen drei Gründer – und vor Allem sein Vorfahre – waren?

Nach zwanzig Minuten war Tom am Ende seiner Geduld. Harry hatte die Zeit so verbracht, nervös im Kreis zu laufen. Und das war nicht gerade das, was andere Leute ruhig bleiben ließ.  
So schnappte er sich Harrys Hand und teleportierte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum in der Kammer. Zwar würden die Gründer wohl noch nicht da sein, aber vielleicht war Harry da unten ruhiger...

Toms Vermutung, dass die Gründer noch nicht da sein würden, erwies sich als richtig. Und als Harry noch immer nicht aufhören wollte, im Kreis zu laufen, schnappte ihn Tom und setzte ihn auf seinen Schoß.  
Der Grünäugige konnte nur verwirrt blinzeln, als er sich plötzlich auf seinem Freund wiederfand.  
„Danke, dass du aufhörst im Kreis zu laufen.", meinte Tom grinsend und Harry grinste ertappt. Hatte er doch gar nicht bemerkt, wie entnervt er seinen Freund davon war.

Lange mussten sie auf die Gründer aber dennoch nicht warten.  
Bereits nach wenigen Minuten erschienen Salazar und ein weiterer Mann, der wohl Godric Gryffindor war.  
Auch dieser schien aufgeregt, und Salazar wirkte nicht weniger entnervt als Tom. Da erkannte man die Verwandtschaft...  
Nur wenige Sekunden später waren auch die zwei Frauen anwesend.  
„Hallo!", sagte Godric sofort und zerrte Salazar mit sich zu der Couch. Die rötlich-braunhaarige Frau winkte einmal mit der Hand und der Stuhl weitete sich ebenfalls zu einem Sofa aus.  
Harry und Tom machten sich keine Umstände und blieben weiterhin in dem Stuhl sitzen, Harry auf Tom, der das Kinn auf die Schulter des Grünäugigen gelegt und die Arme um dessen Bauch geschlungen hatte.  
Dieser ließ dabei seine neugierigen grünen Augen von einem Gründer zum Anderen gleiten. Er brauchte nicht lange, um herauszufinden, dass die Beiden Frauen zusammen waren, und Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin ebenfalls ich finde die Pairings einfach zuuuu süß! Außerdem würden sonst die Partner sterben da sie ja nicht unsterblich sind. Und Mann/Frau, Mann/Frau wollt ich nicht.

Einige Momente war es einfach nur still im Raum, als wollte keiner die Stille durchbrechen.  
Dann begann plötzlich Godric Gryffindor in überraschender Geschwindigkeit zu sprechen.  
„Also erst mal hallo. Sal hat mir ja erzählt, ihr wisst wer wir sind, also müssen wir uns wohl nicht vorstellen. Ich kann jetzt erst mal nur von mir sprechen, aber ihr könnt mich ruhig duzen. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, für die anderen gilt das auch. Ach ja, Sal hat gesagt, mein Erbe kommt, also ist das einer von euch, oder? Nein, nein, ihr braucht nicht zu antworten. Ich seh es an der Aura. Und du bist Sals Erbe. Die Augen sind eindeutig. Außerdem seid ihr scheinbar teilweise gebunden, was sehr witzig aussieht. In den Auren meine ich. Irgendwie...-" Er sprach weiterhin wie ein Wasserfall, und bemerkte gar nicht die Reaktionen der anderen im Raum.  
Harry sah ihn mit offenem Mund ungläubig an, Salazar und Tom warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu, und Rowena Ravenclaw lehnte sich seufzend an Helga Hufflepuff, während diese ihr leicht hilflos schmunzelnd den Rücken tätschelte.

„-...weiß ja nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich hab jetzt irgendwie Hunger. Könnte sein, dass es damit zu tun hat, dass ich seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen habe, oder Sal? Na ja, wisst ihr jedenfalls, ob man hier unten von den Hauselfen Essen kriegt? Ich habe das nie versucht, als wir vier noch am Hogwarts unterrichtet haben. Natürlich könnte eigentlich auch jemand von uns etwas zaubern. Aber ist euch eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass gezaubertes Essen nie so gut schmeckt, wie eines das _wirklich_ gemacht wurde? Oder bilde ich mir das nur ein? Nein, ich bilde mir das nicht ein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das stimmt...", einen Moment sah er nachdenklich aus, doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte er schon wieder begonnen.  
„Na ja, egal. Jedenfalls ist gekochtes Essen immer besser. Kennt ihr Beide den sprechenden Hut? Was für eine blöde Frage, natürlich kennt ihr ihn, schließlich geht ihr hier zur Schule, und wurdet von ihm eingeteilt. Oder hat dieser Phönixtyp das auch geändert? Nein, das kann er nicht. Habt ihr den Hut letztens gesehen, bzw. aufgehabt? Wie geht es ihm? Ach was, vergesst es, wahrscheinlich fragt das nicht jeder sofort. Aber... hmpf..."  
Abrupt wurde Godrics Redeschwall unterbrochen, als Rowena die Geduld verlor und ihm den Mund zu hexte. Sal sah nur amüsiert zu, wie der Gryffindor zu schmollen begann.

Erleichtert seufzte Rowena und wandte sich dann an die Beiden Schüler, die das Ganze etwas belustigt beobachtet hatten.  
„Tut mir leid, er neigt dazu, bei Gesprächen abzuschweifen. Das ist aber nichts ungewöhnliches. Nur etwas nervenaufreibend.  
Wie Ric schon gesagt hat, ihr könnt uns gerne duzen.  
Bevor wir aber noch weiter sprechen, möchte ich erst mal wissen, wie es Sira geht." Ein fragender Blick Harrys traf sie, und auch Tom, als dieser sich auf die Unterlippe biss.  
„Sisledatot", antwortete er, doch keiner hatte ihn verstanden.  
_Der Basilisk hieß Sira,_ erklärte der Rotäugige Harry mental und dieser wurde blass und sah die Gründer nun vorsichtig an, was diese mit Besorgnis bemerkten.  
„Ist ihr etwas passiert?", fragte Helga alarmiert, was Godrics Erben dazu brachte, den Blicken der vier Erwachsenen auszuweichen.

„Sie ist leider tot.", antwortete Tom schließlich noch einmal, jedoch in normaler Schnelligkeit. Beunruhigt bemerkte er, dass Harry leicht zu zittern begonnen hatte. Die Zeit bei den Dursleys hatte bei ihm wohl doch tiefere Narben hinterlassen, als er versuchte, sie alle glauben zu lassen.  
Rowena runzelte die Stirn.  
„Sie ist _tot_? Einfach so?", fragte sie ungläubig nach, und Tom bemerkte sofort, dass Harry noch stärker zu zittern begann.  
Einen Moment später war der Grünäugige weg.

* * *

Angel: darf ich jetzt einfach aufhören?  
Harry (entsetzt): du kannst mich doch jetzt nicht einfach _so _lassen?!  
Angel (verwirrt): wieso nicht?  
Tom (seufzend): weil er jetzt wahrscheinlich für alles verantwortlich fühlt und Angst hat und denkt, alle werden ihn hassen. In dieser Stimmung wird er sich vom Astronomieturm gestürzt haben, bis du das nächste Kapitel fertig hast.  
Harry (nickt): Genau!  
Angel (resignierend): na gut... setzt sich wieder an Computer und schreibt weiter  
Harry & Tom: klatschen hinter Angel ein

* * *

Etwas verwirrt sahen die Gründer auf die Stelle, wo der ehemalige Potter gerade verschwunden war. Tom legte nur den Kopf in die Hände und seufzte.  
_Das_ war genau das, was er gerade _gar_ _nicht_ brauchen hatte können.

* * *

Sein Zittern hatte langsam wieder aufgehört. Die kühle Luft, der leichte Wind beruhigte ihn. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Es sah aus wie ein Wald, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher. Und welcher Wald es war, wusste er schon gar nicht. War er doch einfach irgendwohin teleportiert. Hatte eigentlich an gar nichts gedacht.  
Harry?, hörte er und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Eine Sekunde später hatte er die Verbindung geschlossen. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Nicht einmal mit Tom.

* * *

_Harry?,_ fragte er, doch der Angesprochene antwortete ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er schloss die Verbindung nun sogar vollkommen. Jetzt hatte er gar keine Möglichkeit mehr, mit dem Grünäugigen zu sprechen.  
„Was hat er?", erkundigte sich Godric stirnrunzelnd. Tom seufzte.  
„Er hat Angst. Er glaubt, er wird von euch gehasst und bestraft..."  
„Aber warum denn?", warf nun auch Helga ein. Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig hilflos.  
„In seinem zweiten Jahr hat meine Erinnerung, die ich in einem Tagebuch eingeschlossen hatte, die Kammer geöffnet. Der Basilisk sollte in der Schule die Muggelgeborenen und Halbblüter bedrohen und töten. Harry kam hierher, weil die Schwester seines Freundes hier unten war. Meine Erinnerung hatte sie teilweise besessen, was der Grund ist, warum sie in die Kammer gekommen ist und benutzte ihre Lebensenergie und Magie, um selbst wieder zurückzukehren. Als Harry hier unten war, schickte ihm meine Erinnerung den Basilisken auf den Hals. Er hat Sira, Godric's Schwert in den Rachen gestoßen, woraufhin diese gestorben ist. Harry hat zwar auch einen Giftzahn von ihm abbekommen, aber ein Phönix rettete ihn.", erklärte er.  
Rowena runzelte die Stirn.  
„Können wir zu Sira gehen?", fragte sie und Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

Wenige Minuten später stand er mit offenem Mund da, und betrachtete den quicklebendigen Basilisken, der sich nun wieder in die Steinstatue verzog.  
„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?!"  
„Na ja," begann Salazar, während er seine Fingernägel begutachtete, „wir haben vorgesorgt und einen Zauber auf Sira gelegt, sodass sie nicht getötet werden kann, sondern nur in so etwas wie ein Koma fällt. Während diesem regeneriert sich dann der Körper vollkommen und sie musste nun nur noch mit dem Gegenzauber aufgeweckt werden. Außerdem haben wir einen Zauber auf sie gelegt, der sie von den meisten anderen Zaubern, außer dem eben erwähnten Gegenzauber, schützt.  
So, und nun gehen wir zurück und du erzählst uns erst mal, warum Harry so eine Angst hat, bestraft oder gehasst zu werden", meinte er, während er Tom unnachgiebig ansah.

* * *

Es wurde dunkel und um ihn herum begann es, lauter zu werden. Die typischen nächtlichen Waldgeräusche eben. Doch das ließ ihn alles kalt.  
Er hatte sich auf einer kleinen Lichtung niedergelegt, die Verbindung zu Tom noch immer fest geschlossen. Zur Zeit konnte er keine Aufmunterungsversuche ertragen. Er wusste, dass sein eigener Vorfahre und die anderen Gründer ihn hassen würden. Er würde bestraft werden.  
Wieder begann er leicht zu zittern.  
Woraufhin Harry versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und an nichts zu denken.  
Irgendwann schlief er einfach ein.

* * *

Alle hatten sich wieder gesetzt und Tom war den forschenden Blicken der Gründer ausgesetzt. Er konnte nicht anders, als sich leicht unwohl zu fühlen. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sagte schon Helga etwas.  
„Wurde er misshandelt?" Es war keine Frage. Es war größtenteils eine Feststellung. Als Tom nickte, seufzte sie und die Beiden männlichen Gründer wirkten leicht geschockt.  
Rowena nickte nur wissend.  
„Kannst du ihn irgendwie kontaktieren?", erkundigte sie sich, doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, leider nicht. Er hat unsere Verbindung verschlossen. Und ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Auch ich kann nicht die ganze Welt nach ihm absuchen.", schloss er seufzend.

* * *

Harry wachte durch einen leichten Druck am Arm auf. Dass er so einen leichten Schlaf hatte, hatte er schon des öfteren verflucht. Zwei leuchtend blaue Augen sahen ihn an. Einen kleinen Schrei konnte der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht verkneifen. Dann erkannte er mehr.  
Auf seinem Arm saß ein Phönix. Oder zumindest etwas Phönix ähnliches. Das Tier war vollkommen schwarz, weshalb er es zuerst nicht gesehen hatte. Nur manchmal blitzten silberne Federn auf. Der Schnabel war ebenfalls silbern schimmernd.  
§Du solltest zurück. Es ist hier nicht ungefährlich. Und dein Freund vermisst dich.§  
„Wer bist du?", fragte Harry nur misstrauisch, ohne auf den Rat des Phönix zu hören.  
§Ich bin Amica, ein Schattenphönix. Doch du solltest jetzt wirklich zurück. Es ist gefährlich.§, meinte sie noch einmal. Sofort verdunkelte sich Harrys Gesicht.  
„Ich gehe _nicht _zurück. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es dich nun _wirklich _nicht angeht, was ich tue. Du weißt ja wahrscheinlich nicht mal, wohin du mich eigentlich schickst.", erwiderte er mit etwas trotzigem Unterton.

Der Phönix, der sich als Amica vorgestellt hatte, gab ein Geräusch von sich, das fast wie ein Seufzen klang.  
§Okay, es ist offensichtlich, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Möchtest du mir trotzdem sagen, was vorgefallen ist?§, kam es schließlich. Nur einen kurzen Moment dachte Harry nach, bevor alles aus ihm heraussprudelte. Er hatte nie bemerkt, wie sehr er das Bedürfnis hatte, jemandem das alles zu erzählten. Angefangen davon, wie er immer bei den Dursleys behandelt worden war, bis zu dem heutigen Tag.  
Als Harry fertig war, wusste er nicht, wie lange er gesprochen hatte. Nur, dass er sich jetzt besser fühlte. Es waren Dinge dabei gewesen, die bis jetzt noch niemand erfahren hatte. Weder Granger, noch Weasley, noch seine jetzigen Freunde, und auch nicht Tom.

Und Amica hörte zu. Geduldig und ausdauernd hörte sie sich die ganze, deprimierende Geschichte von Harrys Leben an.

Ach ja, an alle, die schon sehnsüchtig auf das Gespräch von Sirius und Harry warten: Ich hab es nicht vergessen! Es hat sich nur etwas nach hinten verschoben. Das mit dem Verschwinden von Harry hatte ich nämlich eigentlich nicht eingeplant, und das mit dem Ball auch nicht,...  
Es wird also leider noch etwas dauern. Aber ich weiß schon in etwa, wie dieses Kapitel dann verlaufen wird... bwuahahahahaha


	22. Zurück

**Kapitel 22 - Zurück**

Draußen war es mittlerweile stockdunkel geworden.

Nur hin und wieder durchbrach ein beinahe unheimlich klingender Tierruf die nächtliche Stille. Oder man hörte, wie eine leichte Brise durch die Blätter der Bäume fuhr, doch ansonsten... nichts.

Auch im Schloss brannten nur noch wenige Lichter, und es sah fast unbewohnt aus. War es doch mittlerweile beinahe elf Uhr, und somit schon nach Ausgangssperre.

Die meisten Schüler, die noch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen, packten langsam ihre Sachen zusammen, und machten sich fürs zu Bett gehen bereit.

Es sei denn, sie hatten ihre Hausaufgaben zu lange aufgeschoben, und mussten sie am nächsten Morgen bereits fertig geschrieben haben. Doch selbst dann wünschten sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich schlafen gehen zu können.

Nur unten, in einer Kammer weit unter Hogwarts, waren noch fünf Personen, die gar nicht daran _denken _konnten, bzw. wollten, sich nun einfach seelenruhig in ein Bett zu legen und in Morpheus Arme zu begeben. Doch trotzdem wurde auch dort zur Zeit kein Wort gesagt.

Eine Weile war es still, als Tom die Augen geschlossen hatte, um sich 1. zu beruhigen, und 2. besser auf Harry konzentrieren zu können.

Doch dieser hielt noch immer die Verbindung zwischen ihnen fest verschlossen. Mittlerweile war es bereits eine Stunde her, dass er damit angefangen hatte, diese zu überwachen. Doch der Erfolg war gleich null. Er seufzte und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

„Er lässt mich nicht durch. Eine Idee, was ich machen soll, wenn er bis morgen Früh noch nicht zurück ist?"

„Morgen ist Samstag. Also kein Unterricht. Sag also einfach, dass er krank ist.", antwortete Rowena wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Als hätte sie diese Frage erwartet. „Zaubere eine Illusion, sodass es aussieht, als liege er im Bett."

Tom nickte, hoffte jedoch, Harry würde zurückkommen. Was wäre immerhin, wenn ihm, wo immer er war, etwas passieren würde?

Dieser war mittlerweile schon wieder neben dem Phönix, der sich als Amica vorgestellt hatte, eingeschlafen.

Das schwarze Tier gab nun wieder dieses Geräusch, das wie ein Seufzen klang, von sich.

‚Mir wurde natürlich mal wieder verschwiegen, wie misstrauisch und stur er ist. Obwohl ich es mir eigentlich hätte denken können.', überlegte der Vogel, und beobachtete wachsam den Wald um sie herum.

Es war keine Lüge gewesen, als sie gemeint hatte, es sei hier gefährlich. Die ganze Umgebung roch nach Tieren, die alles andere als harmlos waren.

Und doch konnte sie sich irgendwie nicht dazu durchringen, den Jugendlichen aus seinem Schlaf zu reißen. Er sag so klein und zerbrechlich aus... Gar nicht so, als sei er wirklich schon sechzehn. Und so viel Verantwortung lastete auf diesen schmalen Schultern, so viele _Leben_.

Wie wohl das Leben dieses Jungen aussehen würde, wenn dieser Dumbledore sich nicht in sein Leben eingemischt hätte? Tja, er hätte wohl seine Eltern noch... würde nie zu seinen Verwandten gekommen sein, die ihn misshandelt hatten...

Ein leises Rascheln unterbrach die Gedanken des Phönixes und dieser kam näher zu Harry, um diesen zu beschützen, sollte tatsächlich ein wildes Tier auf die Idee kommen, sie anzugreifen.

Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, wenn auch ein Mensch sie wahrscheinlich nicht so gut gehört hätte. Vorsichtig blinzelte Amica in die Schatten, die die Bäume noch zusätzlich zu der weit fortgeschrittenen Nacht warfen, und die alles _noch _dunkler machten.

In diesem Moment bewegte sich der Schwarzhaarige leicht und murmelte etwas Undeutliches. Zog somit wieder Amicas ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Brachten sie dazu, den möglichen Angreifer links liegen zu lassen.

Leicht überrascht beobachtete sie, wie der Erbe Gryffindors sich plötzlich versteifte und lauter, deutlicher zu murmeln begann.

‚Ein Albtraum?', fragte sich Amica besorgt.

Genau in diesem Moment begann Harry zu wimmern.

„Tom... nein... das kann doch nicht... Tom... Tom, nein! TOM!!" Schwer atmend fuhr der Grünäugige aus seinem Schlaf hoch, zitternd, die Augen angstvoll geweitet. Panisch sah er sich um, doch es war stockfinster und er konnte nichts sehen.

Das beunruhigte ihn nur noch mehr und er wurde schon fast hysterisch.

Dann sah er zwei leuchtende blaue Augen vor sich und schrie auf. Konnte sich nicht davon zurückhalten, rückwärts von den Augen zurück zu krabbeln.

§Harry, ich bin es, Amica, erinnerst du dich? Beruhige dich!§

Einen kurzen Moment lang sah Harry noch vollkommen verwirrt aus, bevor sich Erkenntnis in seinem Gesicht breit machte, und Erleichterung. Dann begannen die ersten Tränen zu fließen, und der Grünäugige sprang abrupt auf.

„Ich muss sofort zu Tom...", murmelte er undeutlich zu sich selbst, in seiner Hast ganz die Tatsache vergessend, warum er erst geflohen war, ehe er sich weg teleportierte, und einen schon wieder seufzenden Phönix zurückließ. Still verfluchte dieser seinen Auftrag, als plötzlich das Geraschel hinter ihm wieder laut wurde.

Ruckartig drehte sich Amica um, und stierte in die Dunkelheit.

§Was bist du? Und was _willst _du? Was ist der Grund, dass du nicht angegriffen hast, als du die Möglichkeit dazu hattest?§, fragte sie. Es war seltsam, dass ein wildes Tier nicht attackierte, wenn es die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Auch wenn sie nichts dagegen hatte.

§Ich habe nur aufgepasst, dass auch alles gut geht und nichts Unvorhergesehenes geschieht.§, kam die Antwort zurück, und lilafarbene Augen blitzen auf, bevor das Tier sich wieder umdrehte und leise, sich langsam entfernende Geräusche zu hören waren.

§An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt gehen, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass bereits Tiere hierher auf den Weg sind, die nicht so wie ich nur beobachten. Außerdem stimmt etwas mit dem Traum des Jungen nicht... du solltest mit ihm darüber sprechen...§

Amica schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf und verschwand dann, nur wenige Sekunden später, in einem dunklen Nebel um an dem selben Ort wieder aufzutauchen, an dem nun auch Harry nun sein würde.

Mittlerweile war es beinahe zwölf Uhr. Noch immer saßen die vier Gründer und Tom in dem Aufenthaltsraum der Kammer des Schreckens und warteten auf Harry, falls er zurückkommen sollte. Was sie ja hofften.

Der Slytherinerbe war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, in Kreisen zu laufen, Helga und Rowena saßen beisammen und flüsterten stirnrunzelnd miteinander, während Salazar versuchte, Godric zu beruhigen, der fast ebenso unruhig war, wie Tom. War es doch schließlich _sein _Erbe, der verschwunden war! Außerdem hatte er den Grünäugigen in der kurzen Zeit, den er ihn nun kannte, bereits richtig ins Herz geschlossen.

Seufzend warf sich Tom zurück in den Sessel. Er wollte noch einmal versuchen, seinen Freund durch ihre Verbindung zu erreichen. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja mittlerweile beruhigt.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien ein leicht silber-goldenes Leuchten im Raum und nur eine Millisekunde später hatte sich eine schwarzhaarige Person auf Tom geworfen und sich auf seinem Schoß eingekuschelt. Hin und wieder war ein kleines Schniefen zu hören und der Rotäugige spürte, wie sein Shirt feucht wurde.

Völlige Verwirrung war auf allen Gesichtern zu sehen, bis sich Tom schließlich aus seiner Starre riss und Harry leicht über den Rücken strich, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Es war ihm zur Zeit völlig egal, was passiert war. Das einzige was zählte war, dass sein Liebling unverletzt war, und wieder in seinen Armen lag.

Plötzlich erschien genau auf dem Tisch dunkler Nebel und dann saß ein schwarzer Phönix dort. Ein leises, leicht vorwurfsvolles Trillern erklang und Harry drehte sich zu ihm.

„Hau ab, Amica!", murmelte er unwillig, als er sah, was da war und drückte sein Gesicht wieder in Toms Shirt. Wenn ein Phönix die Stirn runzeln könnte, hätte er das wohl getan.

Ein ungeduldiges Trillern war zu hören, bevor der Schattenphönix sich in die Luft erhob, und sich auf Harry niederließ. Ihn hin und wieder leicht pickte.

Bis Harry genug hatte und Amica mit wütend blitzenden Augen ansah.

„Was ist?!", zischte er sie an, und Tom kraulte ihn im Nacken, um ihn zu beruhigen. Leise begann der Grünäugige zu schnurren, doch das Blitzen in seinen Augen blieb.

§Was hast du geträumt, dass du so fertig warst?§, fragte der Phönix. Augenblicklich war die ganze Entspannung, die Harry durch Toms Streicheleinheiten erlangt hatte, wieder verschwunden und er versteifte sich.

„Nichts. Es wäre ja auch nicht so, dass es etwas lebenswichtiges sein würde. War ja nur ein Traum.", antwortete er kühl, doch ein leichtes Zittern war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Erschöpft lehnte er sich wieder an den dunklen Lord, der eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte und seinen Freund fragend ansah.

Offensichtlich sah Amica ein, dass es jetzt nichts bringen würde, Harry noch weiter auszufragen, denn sie trillerte noch einmal, dieses Mal mit einem beinahe entschuldigenden Unterton, bevor sie wieder in ihrem Nebel verschwand.

Was ist denn los, Harry?, fragte Tom besorgt, während er Harry weiterhin im Nacken kraulte und dieser sich wieder entspannte.

Alptraum, murmelte der nur schwach. Er war müde, obwohl er eigentlich im Wald nichts Anderes getan hatte, als ebenfalls zu schlafen und mit Amica zu sprechen/streiten.

„Harry, weißt du was? Ich bringe dich jetzt hoch. Du schläfst ja schon fast auf mir ein.", meinte der dunkle Lord, doch von dem Grünäugigen kam schon nur noch ein schläfriges ‚Mmh'.

Tom machte eine fragende Geste, ob die Gründer warten würden, und diese nickten. Dann hob er seufzend seinen Freund hoch, der sich noch dichter an die warme Brust kuschelte, ehe er in ihr Zimmer teleportierte.

Dort legte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf eines der Betten, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete.

Harry drehte sich auf dem Bett herum, blinzelte dann leicht und sah ihn aus beinahe völlig geschlossenen Augen an.

„Tom?", murmelte er undeutlich. Dieser gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.", erklärte er beruhigend.

Da schlief Harry erleichtert weiter und Tom teleportierte zurück zu den Gründern. Es gab noch ein paar sehr wichtige Fragen, die er stellen musste.

„Schläft er?", fragte Helga sofort, als Tom wieder unten angekommen war. Dieser nickte, bevor er sich wieder auf dem Sessel niederließ, auf dem er auch schon vorher gesessen hatte.

„Ja. Aber eine wichtige Frage gleich mal: Kennt jemand von euch diesen Phönix? Amica, oder wie Harry ihn genannt hat?" Viermal Kopf schütteln war die Antwort und Tom seufzte.

„Ich frage mich, wie er gewusst hat, was mit Harry los ist, und wo er war. Immerhin schien er etwas besorgt zu sein, oder? Wann war eigentlich das letzte Mal, dass Schattenphönixe gesichtet wurden?", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Wenn ich richtig liege, dann wird es wohl etwa fünfundvierzig Jahre her sein, dass der letzte gesehen wurde. Es waren mehrere Phönixrassen, die vor diesen zirka fünfundvierzig Jahren plötzlich verschwanden. Die Schattenphönixe sind nur eine davon. Dann waren da noch die Sonnenphönixe, Wasserphönixe, Erdphönixe, Waldphönixe,... Sogar die Feuerphönixe, wie dieser Direktor von euch einen hat, und die früher sehr oft zu sehen waren, sind nun sehr selten.", erklärte Salazar. Tom nickte verstehend.

„Ach ja, was ich euch noch fragen wollte: wenn Salazar diese Kammer erbaut hat, wie kommt es dann, dass ihr alle davon wisst?", erkundigte sich der Erbe Slytherins und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Godric kicherte leise.

„Na ja, eigentlich ist es ganz einfach.", meinte er. „Die Kammer hier wurde nicht nur von Sal erbaut.

Eigentlich war es so, dass er einen verletzten, noch sehr jungen Basilisken gefunden hat, und ihn dann mit nach Hogwarts nahm, um ihn gesund zu pflegen. In dieser Zeit hatte die Schlange jedoch noch keinen tödlichen Blick, und auch das Gift war noch nicht lebensgefährlich. Jedoch wurde Sira mit der Zeit sehr groß, doch sie wollte ihn nicht mehr verlassen. Da er sie jedoch nicht einfach im Schloss herumstreunen lassen konnte, weihte Sal uns schließlich ein."

„Sie waren ziemlich geschockt, kann ich dir sagen.", unterbrach Salazar grinsend, wofür er einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und einen gespielt- bösen Blick von Godric bekam, ehe dieser dann wieder weiter erzählte.

„Jedenfalls haben wir dann mit Sira entschieden, dass sie bleiben darf, aber es musste wo sein, wo kein Schüler versehentlich über sie stolpern konnte. Also haben wir schließlich diese Kammer erbaut. Leider schien Sal während des Baues „etwas" größenwahnsinnig gewesen zu sein, deshalb die Statue...", kicherte er, ehe er dann fortfuhr. „Die beste Möglichkeit, sicherzugehen, dass niemand versehentlich hier rein kommen konnte, war, den Eingang mit Parsel zu verschließen. Auch wenn damals nur Sal Parsel sprechen konnte. Durch den Mund der Statue kommt Sira ja raus in den verbotenen Wald, weshalb wir uns um ihr Futter keine Sorgen machen mussten. Wenn wir Vier hier unten waren, hat Sira immer ihr inneres Augenlid unten gehabt, so dass ihr Blick nicht mehr schädlich war, und Sal und Row haben eben zur Sicherheit die vorher schon erklärten Sprüche auf sie gelegt. Tja, das war eigentlich schon die ganze Geschichte.", schloss Godric schließlich.

Tom hatte sich im Sessel zurückgelehnt, und in seinen Augen sah man leichte Überraschung. Außerdem fragte er sich, warum er nie auf die Idee gekommen war, Sira nach der Zeit der Gründer zu fragen.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war ja eigentlich egal. Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit. Da konnte man nichts mehr ändern.

„Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?", erkundigte sich Tom schließlich, und die Gründer sahen sich an.

„Na ja", antwortete Rowena langsam, „wir haben überlegt, ob wir nicht hier bleiben sollen. Immerhin können wir leicht diese Räume hier vergrößern, und vielleicht noch welche hinzufügen. Ich denke, es wäre erst mal besser, wenn wir hier bleiben. Wer weiß, was euer Direktor noch so alles vorhat. Wahrscheinlich könnten wir leichter eingreifen, wenn wir in der Nähe sind. Falls wirklich alle Stricke reißen sollte.", meinte sie.

Tom nickte zustimmend.

„Ach ja, und was noch eine wichtige Frage wäre: wisst ihr ganz zufällig einen Raum, in den Dumbles nicht rein kann, für den man aber nicht Parsel sprechen können muss, um rein zu kommen?", erkundigte er sich noch, als er sich daran erinnerte, was Harry vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Harry und ich haben so etwas ähnliches wie Todesser jetzt auch unter Schülern, und wir brauchen einen Raum, in dem wir uns treffen können. Aber jedes Mal alle hier runter zu bringen ist ein zu großer Aufwand, und jetzt, wo Sira wieder lebendig ist, auch nicht gerade das ungefährlichste. Und den Raum der Wünsche kennt Dumbles leider schon."

Einen Moment lang sahen die Gründer alle nachdenklich aus, ehe Godrics Augen plötzlich aufleuchteten. „Nehmt doch einfach den Hogwartsraum.", schlug er vor. Sofort nickte Helga.

„Stimmt. Der Raum ist im vierten Stock, hinter dem Bild, das uns vier darstellen soll. Jeder von euch Beiden sticht sich mit einer Nadel in den Finger und lässt das Blut auf das Bild tropfen. Dann werdet ihr eingelassen. Drinnen, auf der anderen Seite des Bildes, müsst ihr dann zu einer kleinen Engelsfigur sagen, wer eingelassen werden darf. Es werden dann wirklich nur diese Personen hineingelassen. Und ohne diese Erlaubnis kommen nur wir oder unsere Erben hinein.", erklärte sie.

Tom bedankte sich und erhob sich dann.

„Gut, dann geh ich jetzt mal. Nacht." Zurück kamen ebenfalls Gute-Nacht-Wünsche, während Tom in einem dunkelsilber Nebel verschwand.

Als Amica wieder in dem weißen, leicht schimmernden Raum ankam, der mit vielen verschiedenen, farbenfrohen Zeichnungen an den Wänden verziert war, wurde sie sofort gefragt, ob sie ihren Aufgabe wie aufgetragen erfüllt hätte.

§Ja, natürlich!§, entgegnete der Schattenphönix entrüstet, §Aber scheinbar wurde mir verschwiegen, wie misstrauisch und stur er ist... Außerdem war da ein Tier, das auf uns „aufgepasst" hat im Wald... Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was für eines das war...§ Ein leichtes Lachen war die einzige Antwort und der Schattenphönix seufzte still. Warum hatte sie bloß gewusst, dass sie keine richtige Antwort kriegen würde...?

Amica verbeugte sich leicht (so gut sich ein Phönix eben verbeugen konnte). §Ich erwarte dann den nächsten Auftrag in frühesten ein paar Tagen. Wie es mir bereits gesagt wurde, bevor ich aufgebrochen bin.§, trillerte sie, bevor sie wieder in ihrem Nebel verschwand. Sie hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, alles verstehen zu wollen, was zur Zeit passierte...

„Tom...?", kam es leicht zögerlich von einer leisen Stimme. Der Rotäugige war gerade wieder in dem Zimmer, das sich er und Harry teilten, erschienen und der Nebel, der die Teleportation begleitete, verschwunden.

„Ja? Was ist denn?", fragte dieser. Der leicht besorgte Ton war noch immer nicht aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit Harry, das bemerkte er doch. Entweder, ihn beschäftigte der Traum noch so, oder es war etwas anderes.

„...Was ist jetzt eigentlich wegen Sira? Waren die Gründer sehr sauer?", fragte der Grünäugige vorsichtig. Tom ging zu dem Bett des Gryffindorerbens und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Matratze, während er die Haare seines Freundes leicht zwischen seinen Fingern zwirbelte.

„Nein, Harry. Sie waren nicht sauer. Außerdem war Sira nicht einmal wirklich tot. Deshalb konnten wir keine Magie an ihr anwenden, um sie verschwinden zu lassen. Und darum wies sie auch keine Verwesungsspuren auf. Sal und Rowena hatten einen Zauber über sie gelegt, so dass sie nicht wirklich sterben konnte. Sira wurde nur in so etwas wie ein magisches Koma versetzt wurde, in dem die Verletzungen wieder heilten. Sie haben nur einen bestimmten Zauber anwenden müssen, und schon war Sira wieder gesund und munter.", erklärte er.

Einige Sekunden lang war es still, bevor Harry einen tiefen Erleichterungsseufzer ausstieß und dem Rotäugigen eine gute Nacht wünschte.

Tom lächelte leicht, gab seinem Freund noch einen Kuss, und ging dann ins Bad, um sich selbst Bett fertig zu machen.

Er bekam nicht mit, dass Harry sich noch einmal aufsetzte, und seine grünen Augen dabei gefährlich und entschlossen blitzten.

'Ich werde auf jeden Fall aufpassen, dass _das _nicht passieren wird. Und wenn ich Himmel und Hölle dazu in Bewegung setzten muss.', schwor er sich.


	23. HogsmeadeEinkauf

**Kapitel 23 – Hogsmeade-Einkauf**

Es war ziemlich kalt und nur selten verließen die Hogwartsschüler den Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Wärmezauber. Draußen fielen sogar bereits kleine Schneeflocken, und begannen den Boden weiß zu färben.

Für einen Samstag Morgen war bereits überraschend viel Betrieb in Hogwarts. Schüler, die sonst eigentlich als Langschläfer galten, waren schon aufgestanden und saßen schon in der großen Halle, um zu frühstücken. Was aber auch nur den Grund hatte, dass sie nach Hogsmeade wollten, um sich mit Süßem einzudecken und die Festumhänge zu besorgen.

Es waren nur noch ein wenig mehr als drei Wochen bis zum Weihnachtsball. Am 19. Dezember sollte er stattfinden, damit sie am 20. nach Hause fahren konnten.

Nur unten in den Kerkern stand ein Slytherin auf einem kleinen Hocker und wurde von Messbändern umschwirrt, während eine schwarzhaarige Hexe um die sechzehn Jahre Notizen machte. Um sie herum standen noch Tom, Draco, Millicent und Blaise, und warteten darauf, dass Pansy endlich fertig wurde.

„Weißt du Pansy, eigentlich ist das gar nicht nötig...", versuchte es Harry noch einmal, doch das Mädchen wollte einfach nicht hören.

„Doch Harry, es ist schon nötig. Immerhin wirst du zum Weihnachtsball gehen, und da wäre es gut, wenn du einen Festumhang hättest.", antwortete die schwarzhaarige Slytherin nur, ohne auf den gequälten Ton Harrys zu hören und fuhr fort, seine Maße zu nehmen.

Pansy hatte es sich einfach nicht ausreden lassen. Harry _musste _zum Halloweenball gehen. Und dabei hatte er doch so schlechte Erfahrungen mit Bällen...

„Hast du überhaupt schon eine Partnerin?", fragte Blaise plötzlich, als wäre es irgend etwas Nebensächliches. Der Angesprochene grinste ertappt, woraufhin Pansy einen Moment lang das Maße nehmen unterbrach, um ihn von hinten auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Auuuu...", wimmerte Harry gespielt, was die Slytherin aber gekonnt ignorierte.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, Harry. Warum hast du noch keine Begleiterin? Ich meine, du hast doch wohl kein Problem von wegen, dass keine mit dir ausgehen will, oder?", meinte nun auch Draco. Harry grinste jedoch nur, und Toms Augen glitzerten.

Gelangweilt streifte Harry im Schloss herum. Tom war mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um sich 1. Selbst einen Festumhang zu besorgen, und 2. Aufzupassen, dass Pansy auch wirklich einen passenden für seinen Freund aussuchte.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Luna zu Harry gesellt, und die Beiden waren in die Bibliothek gewandert. Ein Problem damit Stühle zu finden hatten sie nicht gehabt. Nur sehr wenige Schüler über dem zweiten Jahrgang waren dageblieben.

„Warum bist du denn nicht in Hogsmeade?", fragte der Gryffindorerbe die blauäugige Ravenclaw. Diese lächelte leicht.

„Ich habe bereits ein Kleid für den Ball.", erklärte sie sanft. „Dich hat wohl der Schulleiter nicht gehen lassen, oder?"

Harry nickte frustriert. „Jup, die Geheimgänge sind auch alle versiegelt, und ich werde dauernd von jemandem beschattet. Sind oft ganz verschiedene Leute... Manchmal welche aus der Ersten oder Zweiten", murmelte er mürrisch.

Luna seufzte leicht. „Ja ja, da kannst wohl selbst du nichts machen..."

Einige Minuten lang war es still. Aber es war keine unangenehme Stille. Beinahe ungern durchbrach Harry sie. „Hast du schon einen Partner für den Weihnachtsball?", erkundigte er sich.

Wieder lächelte Luna verträumt, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Was ist denn mit dir?", kam die Gegenfrage, woraufhin Harry nur unschuldig- scheinheilig- eine Melodie pfiff.

Die Ravenclaw lachte sanft. „Ja ja, wir werden es ja bald genug sehen, stimmt's?", meinte sie, und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Der Grünäugige nickte leicht.

Wieder verfielen sie in Stille.

...

...

...

Dieses Mal war es Luna, die sie durchbrach. „Weißt du, Harry, in letzter Zeit habe ich bei dir ein seltsames Gefühl. Du hast etwas geplant, was wichtig ist. Es bestimmt vielleicht sogar stark unsere Zukunft mit. Ich werde nicht versuchen, es dir auszureden. Aber du solltest dir ganz sicher darin sein, was du tust, okay?", meinte sie ernst. Was für die ziemlich untypisch war.

Harry nickte, und fragte gar nicht erst, woher Luna das schon wieder wusste. Er hatte schon längst erkannt, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Und manchmal hatte sie einfach diese Anwandlungen, wo sie von etwas sprach, das sie eigentlich gar nicht wissen konnte.

Die Beiden verfielen in Schweigen, als eine von den Gryffindorzweitklässlerinnen ganz „unauffällig" so nahe zu ihrem Tisch kam, dass sie mithören konnte, was sie sprachen.

Mittlerweile war Harry wieder im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Zirka eine Stunde war vergangen, seit Tom mit Draco, Blaise, Millicent und Pansy das Schloss verlassen hatte, und er wusste bereits nicht mehr, was er noch tun sollte. Hin und wieder meldete sich Tom und fragte ihn das eine oder andere, den Festumhang betreffend.

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es so viele verschiedene Arten gab. Schnitte, Stoffe, Farben, Verzierungen an den Säumen, Art und Farbe der Knöpfe... alles war variabel.

Da ließ er doch lieber Tom, Draco und Pansy machen, die sich scheinbar ziemlich gut mit dem ganzen Zeug auskannten.

„Wie wäre es mit diesem hier?", kam die Frage von Pansy und Draco und Tom sahen schnell zu ihr, um zu sehen, welchen Umhang sie vorschlug.

„Ähm...", kam es synchron von den Beiden männlichen Slytherins. Es war ein hellgrün-gelber Umhang mit seltsamen Bändern an den Ärmeln. Zu einigen Zauberern würde er vielleicht passen, aber nicht zu Harry.

Erst als die Schwarzhaarige in Gelächter ausbrach, verstanden Tom und Draco, dass Pansy nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte.

„Der hier vielleicht?", fragte Draco und bei diesem überlegten die Drei schon etwas länger. Es war ein smaragdgrüner Umhang mit weißen Verzierungen an den Säumen.

Doch schlussendlich fand doch Tom den, der ihnen allen Dreien am Besten gefiel, und von dem sie der Meinung waren, dass er zu Harry passen würde. Sie mussten nur noch eine _kleine_ Veränderung daran vornehmen lassen...

Wobei Tom diese vorgeschlagen hatte, und Draco und Pansy sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen waren. In den Augen des Slytherinerbens war dabei wieder einmal dieses seltsame Glitzern gewesen, das andeutete, dass er etwas plante.

„Harry, wir haben einen Umhang gefunden!", meinte Tom und der Angesprochene sah von dem Buch auf, in dem er sich schließlich vergraben hatte, als er nichts mehr zu tun wusste.

Neugier war in den strahlenden grünen Augen zu sehen, als er von dem grünen Sessel aufstand, und auf seinen Freund zuging.

„Und? Wie sieht er aus?", fragte er und versuchte, in die Tasche zu lugen, die Tom soeben aus seinem Umhang gezogen, und vergrößert hatte. Aber dieser zog sie ihm weg und lachte.

"Lass dich überraschen."


	24. Verbot

**Kapitel 24 – Verbot**

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, obwohl es noch gar nicht so spät war. Der Winter hatte nun wirklich schon Einzug gehalten und den Boden bedeckte nicht gerade wenig Schnee. Die Tage wurden immer kürzer und auch dunkler. Dass Wolken den Himmel bedeckten, trug nur noch dazu bei, dass man die Uhrzeit auf weit nach Speerzeit schätze, obwohl es eigentlich noch nicht einmal neun war.  
In den vielen Fenstern von Hogwarts brannten Lichter, während die Schüler lachten und herum alberten.

„Harry, bitte sag mir, dass du jemanden hast, mit dem du zum Ball gehst!", flehte Pansy schon fast. Es war nicht lange bis zum Weihnachtsball, und allmählich wurde die Zeit, um jemanden zu fragen, wirklich knapp.  
Der Schwarzhaarige grinste verschmitzt. „Nur um dich zu beruhigen: Jup, ich habe jemanden. Und bevor du fragst, (Pansy hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet), nein, ich sage dir nicht, wen."  
Die Slytherin seufzte enttäuscht. „Aber Haaaaaarryyyyyyyyy...", wimmerte sie und sah ihn mit einem Hundeblick an.  
Doch der Gryffindorerbe ließ sich nicht beirren und schrieb seelenruhig weiter an seinem Verwandlungsaufsatz. Woraufhin sich Pansy beleidigt schmollend neben ihn setzte und die Arme verschränkte.

'Die Beiden sind sich zu nahe. Es fehlt mir nur noch, dass sie _beste Freunde _werden. Dann kann ich alles vergessen. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass das passiert. Das könnte meinen ganzen Plan über den Haufen werfen, und ich müsste alles noch einmal von vorne beginnen...', überlegte Dumbledore, während er nachdenklich vor seinem Schreibtisch hin und her lief. Sein Phönix beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und gab hin und wieder ein leises, besorgtes Trillern von sich. Was der alte Mann jedoch- vielleicht ohne es mitzubekommen- ignorierte.  
'Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Hermine und Ron scheinbar nicht mehr an Potter ran kommen. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass er sich jetzt auch noch mit den Slytherins zusammenschließt.'

Tief seufzend ließ sich der Schulleiter schließlich in seinen Sessel sinken und massierte sich die Schläfen. Warum musste der-Junge-der-überlebte es auch immer so kompliziert machen? Warum hatte er nicht einfach Voldemort umgebracht und sich danach abschieben lassen?!  
Aber nein, der Junge machte nie, was man von ihm erwartete.

Die eisblauen Augen fielen auf das Pergament vor ihm. Die Liste, wer über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben würde, und wer nicht. Sowohl Harry Potters (bzw. Gryffindors) Name stand nicht darauf, als auch Tom Riddles.  
Doch er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass die Beiden auch über die Ferien beieinander blieben. Auch, wenn das Vertrauen des Gryffindorerbens in ihn dann noch mehr sinken würde. Irgendwann konnte er ihn sicher wieder davon überzeugen, dass er es ja „nur gut gemeint hatte".  
Es war schließlich immer die Gefahr, dass der Erbe Slytherins wieder Teile seines Gedächtnisses zurückbekommen, und dann alles dem-Jungen-der-überlebte erzählen würde. Immerhin kannte er den Zauber, mit dem der Dunklen Lord verjüngt worden war nicht.  
Je weniger Zeit Harry Potter und Tom Riddle also miteinander verbringen konnten, desto besser.

Außerdem konnte es gut sein, dass die Beiden in den Weihnachtsferien zu einem (ehemaligen) Todesser fahren würden. War doch Draco Malfoy gut mit den Beiden befreundet.  
Den Riddle konnte er vielleicht entbehren, aber nicht seine Schachfigur.  
Schließlich sollten sich doch keine eigenen Gedanken in seinem Kopf festsetzen.

Also war das entschieden. Er würde etwas tun müssen.

Amica wartete noch immer auf ihren nächsten Auftrag, den sie noch nicht bekommen hatte.  
Jeden Tag erwartete sie eine Nachricht, einen Boten, irgend etwas. Aber... nichts.  
Und mit jedem verstrichenen Tag wurde sie ungeduldiger. Sie wollte helfen, etwas tun. Nicht _warten_.

Doch etwas würde passieren. Sie spürte es. In jeder Feder, in jeder Zelle ihres Körpers konnte sie es fühlen. Noch war es nicht so weit. Aber Phönixe waren empfindliche Tiere, was magische Schwingungen anging ich sage noch nicht, was magische Schwingungen sind. xD.

Mit Harry im Schlepptau ging Severus zum Büro des Direktors. Der grünäugige Slytherin überlegte, was Dumbledore jetzt wohl schon wieder vorhatte. Ohne Grund würde er ihn wohl nicht zu sich bestellen...

Kalt sprach Severus das Passwort, und die Steinstatuen sprangen zur Seite, um den Weg freizugeben.  
Während sie die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hochstiegen, beschwor Severus Harry immer wieder, auch ja seine Beherrschung zu behalten.  
Dieser jedoch rollte nur mit den Augen, als sei das eine unsinnige Forderung, und trat in den Raum.

„Ah, ganz pünktlich.", stellte Dumbledore heiter fest, bevor er ihnen- wie immer- Tee und Zitronendrops anbot, die sie jedoch ablehnten. Sie wollten nicht länger als unbedingt nötig hier drin bleiben müssen.  
„Also...", begann der Schulleiter langsam, und Snape musste sich davon abhalten, zu schnauben, „...da es zu gefährlich für d-_Sie_ ist, das Schloss zu verlassen, H- Mr. P- _Mr Gryffindor_, werden _Sie_ über die Weihnachtsferien leider hier bleiben müssen. Es ist einfach ein zu großes Risiko, dass _Sie _von den Todessern angegriffen werden."  
Einige Sekunden lang schnappte Harry nur nach Luft, bevor er wütend erwiderte. „Was ist mit Tom?!"  
Dumbledore musste sich beherrschen, um ein triumphierendes Grinsen zurückzuhalten. „Er ist ihr ehemaliger Lord, da werden sie schon nicht angreifen. Und die Liste, wer Hogwarts über die Ferien verlässt, ist fix und lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Gerade bei _Ihnen_ konnte noch eine Ausnahme gemacht werden, da _Sie_ sonst vielleicht in Lebensgefahr geschwebt wären.  
Ach, und da allen bekannt ist, wie gerne _Sie_ die Regeln brechen, wurde von dem Ministerium erlaubt, _Ihnen _einen Überwachungszauber aufzuerlegen, sodass _Sie _den Grund um Hogwarts unter keinen Umständen verlassen können."  
„Was?!", fragte Harry noch einmal nach, sein Hals war ungewöhnlich trocken, und es kam als Quietschen heraus.

Severus war ratlos. Was konnte _er _schon dagegen tun, was der Schulleiter und das Ministerium entschieden hatte? Zum Schluss würde Dumbledore nur herausfinden, dass er ein Spion für Voldemort war, also was sollte er machen?  
Das einzig richtige in dieser Situation war wohl, wenn er den Mund halten würde. Auch wenn Harry nachher wohl eine seeeeehr schlechte Laune haben würde...

Der Schulleiter winkte entlassend mit der Hand, und zähneknirschend verließ Harry den Raum. Es hatte nichts geholfen, dass er versucht hatte, mit Dumbledore zu diskutieren. Am Schluss hatte Fawkes ein Trillern von sich gegeben, offensichtlich von dem lauten Geschrei gestört, und der Direktor hatte dies als Anlass genommen, sie aus dem Büro zu schicken.

Mit stampfenden Schritten und leisem Schimpfen begab sich Harry in die Kerker. Tom, der versuchte ihn mental zu beruhigen, wurde einfach abgeblockt.  
Wusste der Dunkle Lord ja auch nicht, was los war, da sie die Verbindung einmal ausnahmsweise etwas weiter geschlossen gehabt hatten.

Harry war sauer. _Wirklich_ sauer. Die Fackeln, an denen er vorbeiging, flackerten einige Sekunden lang sehr stark, doch er selbst bemerkte es nicht einmal.  
Die Mauer die den Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum blockierte, öffnete sich, ohne dass er etwas sagen musste, und die jüngeren Schüler darin gingen ihm vorsichtig aus dem Weg. Sein Temperament war berüchtigt.

„TOM!", rief er, als er in dem Zweierzimmer angekommen war, und der Angesprochene sah von dem Buch auf, das er gerade gelesen hatte.  
„Okay, beruhige dich erst mal. Ich will nicht, dass mir hier alles um die Ohren fliegt. Und dann erzähl mir, was Dumbles schon wieder gemacht hat", bat der Rotäugige. Harry atmete ein-zweimal tief durch, bevor er- nur ein wenig ruhiger als vorher- zu erzählen begann.

„DIESER ALTE VERTROCKNETE GNOM!", meinte schließlich auch der Dunkle Lord aufgebracht, und ein Tintenfass auf dem Schreibtisch explodierte. Dies schien ihn jedoch sofort wieder wachzurütteln.  
„Du kannst das also auch nicht _immer_ kontrollieren", stellte Harry trocken fest, woraufhin er einen halbherzig-bösen Blick von Tom bekam. Dann jedoch wurde der Gesichtsausdruck des Rotäugigen grimmig.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich vor, dir in den Weihnachtsferien die Todesser vorzustellen und sie auszusortieren... Und wir können denke ich, auch keine Möglichkeit finden, dich hinaus zu schleusen, ohne dass Dumbledore davon Wind bekommt. Und dann darf ich noch nicht einmal hier bleiben...", endete er grummelnd. Harry umarmte ihn fest.  
„Aber du kannst noch immer hier rein, oder?", fragte der Gryffindorerbe hoffnungsvoll und Tom nickte.  
„Ja, das stimmt auch wieder. Wobei es natürlich auch sein kann, dass ich viel zu tun habe mit den Todessern. Aber wir werden bestimmt einen Weg finden. Sind ja auch noch ein paar Tage bis zu den Weihnachtsferien."  
Harry gab ihm einen erleichterten Blick, und umarmte ihn noch einmal.

Natürlich hätte Tom niemals zugegeben, dass er selbst nicht wirklich so zuversichtlich war, wie er sich gab.

„Harry kann nicht mitkommen? Wieso denn das? Ich dachte, das wäre jetzt schon fix.", meinte Draco verwundert und Tom rieb sich müde über die Augen.  
Harry war bereits eingeschlafen, während er selbst sich noch aufgerafft hatte, um Draco die Nachricht zu überbringen.  
„Dumbledore dachte anscheinend, er müsste wieder einmal etwas mehr in dem Leben seiner Schachfigur mitmischen und hat ihm das Verbot erteilt, Hogwarts über die Ferien zu verlassen.", erklärte er und Draco schlug sich die Handfläche gegen die Stirn.  
„Ohohohoh. Das ist gar nicht gut.", stellte er das Offensichtliche fest und Tom nickte düster.  
„Dieser Mann scheint einfach nicht zu verstehen, dass er sein eigenes Leben hat. Und dass die Menschen ohne ihn viel besser dran sind. Oder er weiß es und es ist ihm egal.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord kalt. „Aber er wird früher oder später schon sehen, was er davon hat."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er um und kehrte in sein und Harrys Zimmer zurück.


	25. Sirius' Gedanken Zwischenkapitel

**Kapitel 25 – Sirius' Gedanken (Zwischenkapitel)**

Mein Gewissen macht mir noch immer Schwierigkeiten. Noch immer mache ich mich verantwortlich für Lilys und James' Tod. Hätte ich sie nicht überzeugt, Pettigrew als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen...

Vielleicht würde Harry dann noch bei ihnen leben können...

Aber ich kann nicht immer diese ‚Wenn doch...' –Fragen überdenken. Das habe ich bereits lange genug gemacht. Harry lebt jetzt. Ich musste mich um ihn kümmern...

Ich darf nicht hier auch noch versagen, wo ich es doch schon bei zwei meiner Freunde getan habe...

Und doch... auch hier hab ich bereits versagt. Hab mich von Peter in eine Falle locken lassen. Hab zwölf Jahre in Askaban geschmort und so zugelassen, dass mein Patensohn zu diesen... Muggeln kam.

Zu diesen Muggeln, die ihn verachteten und offensichtlich misshandelten. Man braucht sich nur einmal ansehen, wie verhältnismäßig klein und dünn er jetzt noch war.

Und auch jetzt versagte ich immer noch. Ich konnte ihn noch immer nicht zu mir holen. Noch immer war ich für die Öffentlichkeit schuldig.

Und würde es auch bleiben, bis das Ministerium Pettigrew lebendig sah. Oder zumindest in einem Stück.

So sagte mir zumindest immer Dumbledore.

Und jetzt hatte ich auch noch mit geholfen, dass Harry nicht mehr nach Hogsmeade kann... Um es kurz zu machen... meine Schuldgefühle fressen mich auf.

Ich hab keine Ahnung ob ich richtig handelte, als ich dem Schulleiter half. Und so Harry in Hogwarts einsperrte.

Ich fürchte, schon wieder einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.

Und als ich dann Dumbledore fragte, ob Harry nicht vielleicht zu Weihnachten zum Grimmauldplatz kommen kann, verneinte dieser. Meinte doch tatsächlich, dass Harry in großer Gefahr wäre, würde er Hogwarts auch nur verlassen.

Weil ja noch immer so viele Todesser herumlaufen. Pha. Harry kann sich sehr gut alleine verteidigen. Schließlich hat er dem dunklen Lord persönlich gegenübergestanden und es auch überlebt.

Ich misstraue dem alten Kauz schon länger, doch diese Aktion schlägt dem Fass den Boden aus.

ER HAT VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT DAS RECHT, MEIN PATENKIND VÖLLIG GRUNDLOS IN HOGWARTS EINZUSPERREN!

...und trotzdem kann ich absolut _nichts _dagegen tun...


	26. Der Weihnachtsball

**Kapitel 26 – Der Weihnachtsball; aka Wie man Dumbledore dazu bringt, einen halben Herzinfarkt zu bekommen**

Die restlichen Tage bis zum Weihnachtsball waren sehr schnell vergangen. Die Lehrer hatten wohl nach einigen vielen Ermahnungen eingesehen, dass die Schüler sich einfach zu sehr auf dieses Ereignis freuten. Weshalb im Unterricht nur noch selten aufgepasst wurde und die Zauber noch öfter schief gingen als sonst.

Außerdem schien sich ein großer Mitteilungsdrang entwickelt zu haben, sodass es nie wirklich still war, wenn einer der Professoren etwas erklären oder vorzeigen wollte. Sehr zum Unmut dieser.

Und an diesem Abend sollte der Ball nun endlich stattfinden.

Viele hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen, die Gänge waren fast wie ausgestorben und verwaister Wind zog an den Portraits vorbei. Und der- zugegeben ziemlich kleine- Rest saß in dem jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsraum und vertrieb sich die Zeit irgendwie, bis es auch für sie an der Zeit war.

„Toooom?", fragte Harry scheinbar unschuldig und der Angesprochene sah von dem Buch auf, das er gerade las. Es war auch bei ihnen ziemlich still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Mädchen waren in ihren Zimmern und die Jungen? Wer wusste das schon. Die einen hingen in der Ecke und die anderen beschäftigen sich auf der anderen Seite.

„Mhm?", gab der Rotäugige von sich und Harry fuhr fort.

„Wann krieg ich den Umhang, den ihr für mich ausgesucht habt? Der Ball beginnt immerhin in zwei Stunden..." Tom grinste.

„Du kriegst ihn, wenn du dich fertig machst. Nicht vorher. Du wirst wissen warum, wenn du ihn siehst." Mit diesen ruhigen Worten kehrte er zu seinem Buch zurück und ignorierte den grollenden Harry.

Der irgendwie ein nervöses Gefühl im Magen hatte, was den Umhang betraf...

Knappe eineinhalb Stunden später hatten sich auch alle Jungs in ihre Zimmer begeben, um sich fertig zu machen. Und man konnte im Kerker einen entrüsteten Schrei hören.

„Du hattest das alles geplant!" Leises Gekichere Toms folgte.

Noch einmal eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich beinahe alle Schüler vor dem Tor der Großen Halle versammelt.

Luna, die Neville als Tanzpartner hatte, stand bei Blaise und Pansy, die ebenfalls als ein Paar gekommen waren. Bei ihnen stand auch noch Millicent, die es sich einfach gemacht hatte und ohne Partner an dem Ball teilnahm.

Die drei Slytherins hielten aufmerksam nach dem Rest der Gruppe Ausschau, die jedoch spurlos verschwunden zu sein schien.

„Wo sind sie bloß...", murmelte Millicent und sah fragend zu den anderen Beiden. „Habt ihr sie schon gesehen?"

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich erst in der großen Halle treffen zu wollen...

Auch Pansy und Blaise schüttelten die Köpfe. Es war einfach zu schwierig, zu dritt die ganze Halle überblicken zu wollen.

Besonders, wo jetzt fast alle Schüler sich darin versammelt hatten.

Schließlich gaben sie es auf, denn das Tor zur Großen Halle öffnete sich und die Schülermasse strömte hinein. Selbst wenn Millicent, Pansy und Blaise es versucht hätten, sie währen wohl nicht gegen die vielen Hexen und Zauberer angekommen. So ließen sie sich einfach mit treiben.

Es hieß also in der großen Halle weitersuchen

Die Halle war wieder wunderschön dekoriert worden, wie auch beim letzten Ball. In den Ecken standen große, glitzernde Eisskulpturen. Zwar wusste niemand, was sie darstellten, doch trotzdem waren sie hübsch anzusehen, also beschwerte sich niemand.

Um die Tanzfläche herum waren kleine, runde Tische aufgestellt worden. Wie es die Schüler ja bereits kannten, wenn sie bei dem Trimagischen Turnier schon auf dem Weihnachtsball gewesen waren.

Von der Decke fielen feine Schneeflocken, die jedoch immer verschwanden, bevor sie jemanden oder etwas berührten.

Alles wurde still, als Dumbledore auf die Bühne trat, auf der später die eingeladene Band spielen würde. Es ließ sich auch niemand von den noch immer eintreffenden Nachzüglern stören. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag bei dem alten Mann, der sich soeben bereitmachte, eine Rede zu halten.

„Liebe Schüler,", begann der Schulleiter, während sein Blick beinahe suchend über die Menge glitt, „ich möchte euch gar nicht lange vom Tanzen und Feiern abhalten. Doch ein paar Worte müssen noch gesagt werden.

Vor Allem ermahne ich noch, dass kein Alkohol erlaubt ist", einiges protestierendes Gemurmel war zu hören und nicht wenige giftige Blicke trafen den Direktor, „und nach dem Ball, der um Mitternacht endet, müssen alle Schüler, ohne irgendwelche Ausnahmen, sofort in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen."

Noch mehr Widerworte wurden laut, doch keiner traute sich, hörbar gegen die Aufforderungen zu argumentieren.

Gerade wolle Dumbledore noch etwas sagen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als lautes Gemurmel aufkam und die Schüler abgelenkt wurden.

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Zwillinge, die soeben durch die Doppeltür getreten waren, und von denen der eine den anderen lachend hinter sich herzog.

Es war nicht das, dass sie eintraten, was ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte. Wie gesagt waren noch immer die letzten Schüler eingeträufelt. Es war eher das, dass sie ganz offensichtlich _zusammen _gekommen waren.

Millicent, Pansy und Blaise erfassten sofort, was dies meinte und konnten es nicht lassen, die Reaktion von Ron dazu sehen zu wollen. Es zahlte sich aus, denn seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von weiß zu rot und wieder zurück.

Beinahe noch mehr Gemurmel kam auf, als Draco und Ginny den beiden Zwillingen folgten, die sich schließlich grinsend bei Millicent, Pansy und Blaise niedergelassen hatten. Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihnen zu. Schließlich passierte es nicht oft, dass ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor gemeinsam zu einem Ball gingen.

Und dann auch noch ein Malfoy und eine Weasley, obwohl diese Familien doch eigentlich seit ewigen Zeiten verfeindet waren.

Einen kurzen Moment lang schien Ron seine eigene Schwester nicht zu erkennen. Es war kein Wunder, sie sah sehr anders aus, als sonst.

Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt, die Farbe wirkte etwas dunkler als sonst, angenehmer. Pansy hatte ihr einen Haarfärbezauber verraten, und sie hatte die Möglichkeit genutzt, ihn beim Ball auszuprobieren.

Das Kleid war kurz und hauptsächlich in ein dunkles braun gehalten. Nur an den langen, weiten Ärmeln waren goldfarbene, glänzende Verschnörkelungen zu sehen. Und es hatte einen ziemlich weiten Ausschnitt.

Allein das brachte Ron schon dazu, wütend zu werden, da er es eindeutig nicht vertrug, seine Schwester so „freizügig" zu sehen.

Was dann noch dazu kam, war dass ihr Partner ein _Slytherin_ war. Hermine hatte einige Mühe damit, ihn davon abzuhalten, wütend auf die Beiden zuzustürmen.

Und dann kam erst der richtige Schock.

Niemand hatte geglaubt, es könnte etwas noch unerwarteter sein, als das eben gesehene. Ebenso hätte keiner sich etwas „skandalöseres" vorstellen können.

Doch sie hatten sich offensichtlich getäuscht.

Nicht wenigen stand der Mund offen, einiges überraschtes Gekeuche war zu hören. Die Zeit schien auf einmal still zu stehen, als sich beinahe schlagartig eine drückende Stille in der Großen Halle ausbreitete.

Selbst Millicent, Pansy und Blaise waren im ersten Moment einfach nur perplex, bevor sie alle Drei schließlich zu grinsen begannen. Wobei sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ein leichtes Kopfschütteln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Sie hätte es sich doch eigentlich denken können...

Leicht grinsend kämpfte sich Tom, mit Harry an der Hand, durch die Menge.

Fassungslose Blicke folgten ihnen, Münder standen weit offen. Noch immer schienen alle sprachlos zu sein.

Harry hielt die Augen leicht gesenkt, er mochte so viel Aufmerksamkeit noch immer nicht.

Schließlich ließ sich Tom bei den Anderen nieder und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß, der daraufhin leicht rot wurde.

Du bist soooo böse!, grummelte der Grünäugige und erhielt daraufhin nur ein Grinsen als Antwort.

Einen kurzen Blick auf Dumbledore konnten sie sich nicht verkneifen. Schließlich hatten sie das alles größtenteils inszeniert, um dem alten Mann eins auszuwischen. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt war, dass Dumbledore sich die Zeit, in der sie nicht zu finden waren, mit ihrer Beziehung erklären würde. Wie Tom es geplant hatte, als er Snape aufgetragen hatte, dem Schulleiter ihre gelegentliche Abwesenheit mitzuteilen.

Außerdem war ihnen klar gewesen, dass sie ihre Beziehung nicht ewig geheimhalten konnten.

Es hatte sich gelohnt, die „Show" durchzuziehen. Dumbledore war kalkweiß, seine Augen schienen förmlich hervorzuquellen. Im Moment hatte er eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Umbridge, die gleich in der Nähe des Schulleiters stand, fiel Harry auf.

Diese schien ebenfalls geschockt zu sein. Außerdem wirkte ihr Gesicht leicht grünlich.

„Sie sollen aufhören, zu starren...", murmelte Harry mit dem Gesicht an Toms Brust gedrückt. Dieser grinste, was der Grünäugige nicht sehen konnte, und schickte dann ein paar böse Blicke zu den am Nahe stehendsten. Die sich daraufhin eilig abwandten.

Mit der Weile begannen dann auch wieder die Meisten, normale Gespräche zu führen, während Dumbledore die Bühne verließ. Ohne seinen eigentlich vorher geplanten Satz zu vollenden.

Nun wandten sich auch die Slytheringruppe wieder Harry und Tom zu.

„Wann hättet ihr vorgehabt, dass ihr es uns sagt?", fragte Pansy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Harry drehte den Kopf, um sie anzublinzeln.

„Haben wir doch eh jetzt, oder?", meinte er unschuldig und kicherte dann.

„Außerdem waren eure Gesichtsausdrücke so toll..."

Ein beleidigtes Schmollen Pansys folgte, bevor sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck in Interesse umwandelte.

„Also, was wolltest du jetzt noch an dem Umhang ändern?", fragte sie neugierig an Tom gewandt. Dieser wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und stupste Harry an, der daraufhin aufstand und sich mit dem Rücken zu der Schwarzhaarigen drehte.

„Hübsch.", stellte sie fest, während sie aufmerksam die beiden Tiere auf dem Umhang betrachtete.

Ein roter Löwe, der sich zusammengerollt hatte wie ein kleines Kätzchen, war zu sehen. Und eine grüne Schlange, die sich liebevoll- soweit man das sagen konnte- um den Körper des ersten Tieres geschlungen hatte. Hin und wieder den Kopf leicht in die Mähne des Löwen wuschelte.

Leicht amüsiert sah Harry über seine Schulter.

„Genug gestarrt?"

Nachdem er ein Nicken erhalten hatte, setzte er sich wieder auf Toms Schoß.

Langsam begann sich die Tanzfläche zu füllen und auch Ginny zog Draco mit sich.

Millicent versuchte gerade, Harry und Tom zu überzeugen, auch zu tanzen, während sich auch Pansy und Blaise zu den anderen Tänzern begaben.

Schließlich gaben die beiden schwarzhaarigen Slytherins auf und befolgten Millicents Aufforderung.

Es brachte nichts, gegen die Slytherin zu argumentieren.

„Weißt du, ich hab es noch nie gemocht, zu tanzen.", murmelte Harry gegen die Schulter des Größeren.

„Wenn es dich beruhigt... ich habe es auch immer für etwas Unnützes gehalten.", antwortete Tom und sein Freund lächelte.

„Ja... du warst wohl die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt, alle nur lesbaren Bücher zu bekommen", neckte er.

/Ganz genau., kam die sanft gehisste Antwort, als mehrere Küsse auf seien Hals gehaucht wurden und er ein leichtes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Aber auch nicht wollte.

Irgendwann hatte dann doch der Alkohol die Wege unter die Schülermasse gefunden und man konnte schon einige sehen, die einen leichten Grünstich im Gesicht hatten.

Harry konnte nur kichern, wenn er einen der Betrunkenen an sich vorbei huschen sah. Er selbst hatte zwar auch ein wenig Alkohol getrunken, doch er hatte bereits früher einmal herausgefunden, dass er einfach nicht beschwipst wurde.

Damals, als er nach der fünften Klasse _etwas_ von Vernons Privatvorrat an Alkohol gekostet hatte. Na gut, vielleicht war der Begriff „etwas" ein wenig untertrieben.

Es war wohl doch einiges gewesen.

Harry sah, wie Dumbledore durch die Menge auf sie zukam und stupste Tom an.

„Gehen wir...", murmelte er und nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den herannahenden Schulleiter nickte der Rotäugige.

So unauffällig sie konnten, verdrückten sie sich durch die tanzende Masse.

Als die Beiden in die Kerker kamen, entspannten sie sich wieder und Harry kicherte leicht.

„Das hat sich heute wirklich gelohnt... Und jetzt müssen wir unsere Beziehung wenigstens nicht mehr verstecken.", fügte er schelmisch grinsend hinzu.

Tom grinste ebenfalls.

„Wenn das mal kein Pluspunkt ist...", murmelte er dem Anderen ins Ohr und hauchte gleich daraufhin einen Kuss darauf.

Was Harry wieder dazu brachte, ein breites Grinsen aufzusetzen.

--

„Wo sind jetzt Tom und Harry hin?", fragten Millicent und Pansy, die soeben von zwei Slytherins zum Tanz aufgefordert worden waren und nun zurückgekommen waren.

Die anderen, die am Tisch saßen, hoben leicht die Augenbrauen.

„Sie sind vor Dumbledore geflüchtet, als der auf sie zukommen wollte. Dabei waren sie gerade mitten im Tanzen... Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich jetzt zurückgezogen...", hiermit endete Ginny vielsagend.

Millicent errötete leicht, während Pansy anzüglich grinste.

„Na dann..."

--

Sanft fiel die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss, wurde mit einem Stillezauber belegt und endlich küssten sich Harry und Tom richtig.

„Ich liebe dich...", murmelte der Grünäugige zwischen den Küssen und der Ältere lächelte.

„Ich dich auch."

Diese Worte wurden bekräftigt von einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, stürmischer als der vorherige, während sie langsam ihren Weg zu einem der Betten machten.

Sie hatten schon so lange gewartet... Die Küsse waren mittlerweile zu wenig, um sie noch vollkommen zu erfüllen, wie sie beim Tanzen gemerkt hatten.

Während des Gehens zogen sie sich gegenseitig die Kleidung aus und als Harry mit den Knien gegen eines der Betten stieß, ließ es sich darauf sinken.

Tom kniete sich über den mittlerweile vollkommen nackten Gryffindorerben und küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Tom... _Bitte_!", murmelte Harry mit vor Lust glänzenden Augen, doch der Andere grinste nur und ignorierte das Flehen des Jüngeren einfach.

Ließ weiterhin seine Hände über den kleineren Körper gleiten, neckte die Brustwarzen. Gequält stöhnte Harry auf, reckte sich den Fingern entgegen, die sich wieder zurückgezogen hatten.

Schließlich wanderte eine von Toms Händen weiter hinunter und Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Oh, Merlin, _Tom_!", murmelte er und zog den über sich knienden zu einem scharfen Kuss heran, während dessen Hand immer wieder über Harrys Erregung geisterten.

„_Bitte_!", wimmerte der Grünäugige und hob sich den Zärtlichkeiten entgegen, um mehr davon zu bekommen.

Doch Tom hatte scheinbar etwas anderes im Sinn, denn seine Hände waren wieder weiter nach oben gewandert, strichen sanft über seinen Bauch.

/Du weißt, dass du mich quälst, oder?, fragte Harry zischelnd und der Rotäugige musste zugeben, dass Parsel bei ihm sehr sexy klang.

/Ja..., antwortete er schließlich und auch der Kleinere schien seiner Meinung zu sein, was Parsel betraf, denn er erschauderte angenehm.

Schließlich erbarmte sich Tom doch und zauberte etwas Gleitmittel zu sich.

„Das könnte etwas weh tun...", warnte er vor und Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

Vorsichtig führte er den ersten Finger in den Teenager ein, der ein leises Zischen ausstieß und dem ersten Impuls folgte. Sich verspannte.

Beruhigend ließ Tom die andere Hand über den Oberkörper des Kleineren gleiten. Begann auch wieder kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals zu verstreuen.

Nach kurzer Zeit schien der Grünäugige sich wieder zu entkrampfen und Tom fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu.

Noch einmal kam ein leises Zischen von dem Jüngeren, doch der Schmerz wurde schnell vergessen. Tom berührte etwas in ihm, das Wellen der Erregung durch seinen Körper schießen ließ.

Harry konnte das laute Stöhnen, das sich den Weg aus seinem Mund suchte, nicht unterdrücken.

Der Ältere grinste.

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte er neckend und erhielt daraufhin ein abgehacktes Nicken als Antwort.

Auch ein dritter Finger wurde vorsichtig eingeführt, um Harry nicht unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen. Dieser jedoch schien es gar nicht mehr richtig zu bemerken.

Alles, was er im Moment tat, war wimmern. Die Erregung schien ihn in großen Wellen zu erfassen und Tom half ihm nicht, sondern machte alles noch schlimmer, indem er immer und immer wieder gegen _diesen _Punkt stieß.

Sodass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde sterben, wenn er nicht endlich Erleichterung bekäme.

Die drei langen Finger wurden aus ihm zurückgezogen und Harry wusste, was nun kommen würde.

Etwas größeres drang in ihn ein und nun spürte er Schmerzen.

„Tom...", wimmerte er gequält, „tut weh..."

Dieser küsste ihn beruhigend, während er innerlich die heiße Enge des Gryffindorerbens vergötterte.

„Es ist gleich vorbei...", sagte er dem Jüngeren, der die Augen fest zusammengepresst hatte. Vorsichtig und langsam drang er auch noch das letzte Stück ein und wartete dann.

Nach scheinbar endlos langen Minuten öffnete Harry die glasigen, grünen Augen, die nun mit Lust zu scheinen schienen.

Es geht..., teilte er Tom mit und dieser begann, einen langsamen Rhythmus aufzubauen. Immer wieder stöhnte Harry, und teilweise auch Tom, auf.

„Bitte... mehr...", wimmerte der Kleinere schließlich und bog sich dem Rotäugigen entgegen, der dieser Bitte nur zu gerne nachging.

Festere und tiefere Stöße in dem Jungen versenkte, der immer und immer wieder leise oder etwas lautere Schreie von sich gab, wenn der ganz bestimmte Punkt getroffen wurde.

Schließlich spürte Harry, wie sich die ganze Erregung an einem Ort zu versammeln schien. Feuerwerke explodierten vor seinen Augen und er engte Tom noch mehr ein, wodurch auch dieser zum Höhepunkt kam.

Erschöpft lagen Harry und Tom dicht beieinander und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Das war...", begann der Grünäugige und der Größere beendete den Satz für ihn.

„...atemberaubend."

Sanft glitten die Beiden ins Reich der Träume über.

Nicht daran denkend, dass Tom am nächsten Tag mit Draco in dessen Manor reisen würde, um dort über die Weihnachtsferien zu bleiben.

Und Harry stattdessen in der Schule bleiben musste.


	27. Gespräch Nummer 2: McGonagall

**Kapitel 27 – Gespräch Nummer 2 „McGonagall"**

„Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt gehen musst... Scheiß Dumbles...", murmelte Harry erstickt in Toms Brust. Dieser seufzte.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. Aber wir können nichts Anderes tun, wenn wir nicht wollen, dass er uns noch mehr verdächtigt, als er es schon tut... Es wird uns so schon genug Probleme bereiten."

„Aber ich _will _nicht hier bleiben! Ich möchte nicht, dass er einen Ortungszauber auf mich legt! Wer weiß, was er da noch alles tut?", unterbrach Harry und sah ihn hilflos an.

Sanft legte der Rotäugige eine Hand auf die Wange des Kleineren und küsste ihn.

„Dann hole ich dich hier sofort raus. Egal, was Dumbledore dann verdächtigt, oder nicht. Dann ist es mir auch egal, dass er bemerkt, dass sein Ortungszauber zerstört wird.", beruhigte er ihn sanft.

Resigniert nickte Harry und küsste seinen Freund noch einmal.

„Ich werde dich vermissen...", murmelte er und Tom sah ihn traurig an.

„Es sind nur drei Wochen... Du schaffst das. Und wenn es wirklich zu schlimm werden sollte, die Gründer sind noch immer unten in der Kammer", meinte er und warf Harry ein gezwungen wirkendes Lächeln zu.

Das Problem bei dem Ortungszauber, den Dumbledore benutzen würde, war, dass man auch die Personen, die sich in Harrys Nähe aufhielten, aufgezeichnet bekam.

Was- ohne Dumbledores Wissen- verhinderte, dass Tom einfach nach Hogwarts und damit zu Harry teleportierte.

Die Gründer waren da allerdings eine Ausnahme. Sie hatten den beiden Erben einmal selbst gesagt, dass kein einziger Zauber- egal wie stark- sie aufspüren konnte. Also auch kein Ortungszauber.

Mit traurigen Augen blickte Harry seinem Freund hinterher, als dieser mit Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Auch Pansy, Blaise und Milli waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren, weshalb er wohl so gut wie allein bleiben würde.

Da kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke: wenn er allein war, dann konnte er wenigstens planen. Schließlich sollten weder Tom, noch seine anderen Freunde erfahren, was er gesehen hatte. Und was er zu tun gedachte, um es zu verhindern.

Doch er würde vielleicht Hilfe brauchen... Zwar nicht sofort, aber spätestens bei der Ausführung des Plans.

Also würde er doch jemanden mit einbeziehen müssen. Und er wusste auch schon wen.

Aber dies würde er erst später tun. Wenn er richtig schätzte, dann würde das Ereignis erst nach Weihnachten geschehen...

Und nun war es _bis _zu Weihnachten noch eine ganze Woche.

Lautlos ging Harry zurück in sein Zimmer, ließ den Gemeinschaftsraum still und verlassen hinter sich liegen.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass besorgte hellblaue Augen ihm nachsahen.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼HARRY▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Leise klopfte Harry an die Tür, halb darauf hoffend, dass Dumbledore es nicht hören würde. Seine Wünsche wurden jedoch nicht erhört, denn nur kurz darauf wurde er hinein gebeten.

Überrascht fand er sich McGonagall gegenüber, die wohl gerade mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen hatte.

Während sie den Raum verließ, warf die Professorin dem Schwarzhaarigen einen aufmunternden Blick zu, was diesen ohne Ende verwirrte.

Lange hatte er jedoch nicht Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, denn Dumbledore wandte sich an ihn.

„Mr. Potter, Sie wissen bestimmt, dass ich das nur zu Ihrer Sicherheit mache?", fragte er und Harry musste sich davon abhalten, mit den Augen zu rollen.

Zurück zur ‚alten Großvaterrolle' also. Gut, dann spielte er eben mit. Es konnte nur gut für seine Deckung sein.

„Natürlich, Professor.", gab er deshalb höflich zurück und nickte ernsthaft.

Zufrieden nickte Dumbledore.

„Gut."

Nach diesen paar Worten belegte er Harry mit dem Ortungszauber und verabschiedete sich.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor neigte den Kopf leicht in die Richtung des Schulleiters und dann in die, des Feuerphönixes. Dieser hatte ihn die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet.

Keiner der beiden „Menschen" im Raum wusste, dass Fawkes Dumbledore davon abgehalten hatte, noch sehr viel mehr Zauber auf Harry zu legen. Ohne dass der Schulleiter davon mitbekommen hatte.

Seufzend stieg Harry die Treppe hinunter und war etwas überrascht, McGonagall vor dem Aufgang stehen zu sehen.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Ich denke, wir müssen uns einmal unterhalten...", meinte sie und Harry hätte wohl Besorgnis über seine Deckung empfunden... wäre nicht die übliche Strenge der Professorin wie fort gewischt gewesen.

So nickte Harry und konnte nur daran denken, wie günstig die Situation doch nun war...

„Also Mr. Potter... sie sind nicht mehr so stark auf der hellen Seite, wie Albus es gerne hätte, nicht wahr?", fragte die Verwandlungsprofessorin, als sie sich in ihrem Büro gesetzt hatten.

In weiser Voraussicht hatte McGonagall einen Schweigezauber auf den Raum gelegt.

Einen Moment lang war Harry unschlüssig, ob er ehrlich sein sollte. Doch nach nur einem kurzen Blick in die Augen der Frau begriff er, dass sie die Wahrheit bereits kannte. Es half also nichts, sie nun anzulügen.

„Ja, das stimmt.", gab er schließlich zu und beobachtete die ältere Frau vor sich aufmerksam, während er dies sagte. Doch auf ihrem Gesicht war keine Regung zu erkennen. Nichts, das etwas über ihre Reaktion ausgesagt hätte.

„Das dachte ich mir bereits.", war ihre einzige Antwort und Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.

„Tatsächlich...?" Nun war es an McGonagalls Reihe, die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.

„Glauben sie denn tatsächlich, ich wäre so blind?", fragte sie leicht amüsiert. „Albus' Problem ist, dass er Sie nicht wirklich kennt. Er weiß nicht, wie sie auf bestimmte Situationen reagieren. Er denkt, er kennt Sie. Doch er hat sich nie die Mühe gemacht, Sie wirklich kennenzulernen.

Und außer diesem weiß ich auch, dass Ihr Zauber, der die Erinnerungen von ihm verbarg, nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Es ist alles in seinen Gesten und Reaktionen."

„Und was werden Sie nun mit diesem Wissen machen, Professor?", fragte Harry mit vorsichtig verstecktem Interesse.

„Was ich damit tun werde? Nichts." Diese Antwort schockte den Jungen-der-lebte.

„Aber... wie... weshalb...", begann er immer wieder, führte jedoch nie einen Satz zu Ende. Schloss schließlich den Mund wieder, da so oder so nichts Sinnvolles herauskommen würde.

Schließlich sprach McGonagall weiter.

„Ich kenne Riddle. Schließlich bin ich gleichzeitig mit ihm in Hogwarts gewesen. Er war sehr klug und listig. Kein besonders netter Mensch. Kein Unschuldsengel. Aber bestimmt auch kein gewissenloser Massenmörder.

Sie hatten und haben noch immer viel mit Tom Riddle zu tun. Sie werden mir hoffentlich die Wahrheit sagen. Ist oder war Riddle wirklich wahnsinnig und ein Psychopath, der alle Menschen außer die Reinblüter umbringen will?"

Verwirrt blickte Harry die Frau vor sich an. Er hatte immer geglaubt, sie würde an die Schuld ihres früheren Schulkameraden glauben und ihn verurteilen. Doch- wie ihm nun bewiesen wurde- war genau das Gegenteil der Fall.

Der Grünäugige schluckte schwer, bevor er schließlich antwortete.

„Er ist kein Mensch, der alle einfach umbringt, egal ob sie etwas getan haben, oder nicht. Aber- wie sie bereits sagten- er ist auch kein sanftes Lamm.

Aber tatsächlich ist sein Ziel nicht die ‚Reinigung des Blutes', sondern nur die Legalisierung der schwarzen Magie. Und er möchte, dass die ‚dunklen Kreaturen' die gleiche Behandlung bekommen wie normale Zauberer und Hexen. Er hat nur etwas seltsame Vorstellungen davon, wie er dies erreichen kann."

Einen Moment lang wirkte McGonagall nachdenklich, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und ihm ernst in die Augen blickte.

„Ich möchte die Dunklen Seite unterstützen."

Harry war erst mal sprachlos und brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

„Naja, da müsste ich vorher mit Tom sprechen...", meinte er nach einer Weile. Kurz versuchte er, eine mentale Nachricht an seinen Freund zu schicken, doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren. Einen Moment lang besorgte ihn dies, doch er wurde schnell davon abgelenkt, als die Professorin vor ihm antwortete.

„Das dachte ich mir schon.", erklärte McGonagall. „Ich werde auf eine Antwort warten."

Harry bedankte sich höflich und verließ kurz danach das Büro, um wieder in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren.

Er musste weiterplanen...

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼TOM▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom war während der gesamten Zugfahrt sehr schweigsam und alle waren klug genug, ihn zu meiden, oder in seiner Gegenwart zumindest still zu sein.

Draco, der dem Rotäugigen genau gegenüber saß, warf hin und wieder Blicke zu diesem, sprach ihn jedoch nicht an. Er wusste es schließlich besser, als den Riddle aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

Tom machte sich Sorgen um Harry. Wenn ihm etwas passieren würde... Daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken.

Die Zugfahrt bekam der Slytherinerbe gar nicht richtig mit.

Die Zeit flog nur so an ihm vorbei und kaum hatte er sich versehen, stand er mit Draco auf dem Bahnsteig.

Hoch aufgerichtet stand Lucius direkt vor ihnen und blinzelte leicht verwirrt den Riddle an. Was er jedoch sorgfältig versteckte.

Erst in diesem Moment erinnerte sich Tom daran, dass außer Harry, Snape, den Gründern und drei der Weasleys niemand etwas von seinen wiedergewonnenen Erinnerungen wusste.

Mittlerweile schien der ältere Malfoy über seinen Schock hinweg gekommen zu sein. Ohne Worte hielt er ihnen ein in Leder gebundenes Buch hin, das die beiden Hogwartsschüler anfassten, nur um daraufhin per Portschlüssel in Malfoy-Manor zu landen.

Einen Moment lang schätzte Tom die Lage ab, ehe er sich an Draco und dessen Vater wandte.

„Ich denke... wir sollten ein Gespräch führen..."

Die drei (Ex-)Slytherins hatten sich in Lucius' Büro niedergelassen und Tom begann schließlich zu erzählen.

Zwar hatte er erst Harry informieren wollen, doch ihre Verbindung schien irgendwie gestört zu werden. Und so ihre Kommunikation zu verhindern.

Und schließlich hatte Lucius, als seine rechte Hand, ein Recht darauf, davon zu erfahren, dass sein „Meister" nicht Erinnerungslos war.

Ein wenig sorgte es Tom zwar, dass er sich nicht mit Harry unterhalten konnte, doch der Grünäugige hatte schließlich schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Als Tom fertig gesprochen hatte und die Informationen eingesunken waren, fielen die Beiden Malfoys vor ihrem Lord auf die Knie.

Dieser wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand.

„Ihr müsst das nicht machen, wenn wir unter uns sind.", erklärte er und die Blonden erhoben sich wieder.

Schließlich musste Lucius aber doch etwas fragen.

„Und es ist tatsächlich Potter dafür verantwortlich, dass du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig.

Er war einer der wenigen, die den Dunklen Lord duzen durften, ohne ge_crucio_t zu werden.

Tom nickte, während sich sein Körper langsam veränderte. Wieder die Form annahm, die der Blonde vor ihm am Ehesten gewohnt war.

Und am Schluss saß eine ältere Version des sechzehnjährigen Riddles auf dem Sessel.

„Das ist durchaus wahr.", antwortete er schließlich auf die Frage. „Man erkennt es vielleicht nicht sofort. Aber die Tatsache, dass Harry am Beginn des Jahres nach Slytherin umsortiert wurde, spricht ja schon für sich, nicht wahr?"

Verständnislos runzelte Lucius die Stirn.

„Der Goldjunge wurde nach Slytherin geschickt? Davon habe ich noch gar nichts gehört...", stellte er fest. Tom nickte nur.

„Das hatte ich schon erwartet. Er war klar, dass Dumbledore das unter den Teppich kehren würde. Will ja nicht das Vertrauen der naiven Zaubererschaft verlieren..."

Draco sah die beiden Erwachsenen aufmerksam an, während diese nachdenklich da saßen.

„Was willst du nun tun? Die anderen Todesser sind noch immer ziemlich hilflos. Und die, die gesucht werden, haben Probleme damit, sichere Verstecke und Schutz zu finden. Außerdem sind beinahe alle vorsichtig, was Wurmschwanz angeht. Es ist noch immer nicht auszuschließen, dass er zu Dumbledore rennt, um sich zu retten", fasste Lucius schließlich die Lage zusammen.

Tom nickte geistesabwesend.

„Gut. Ich habe die ganzen Weihnachtsferien Zeit, um das alles zu lösen..."

Plötzlich trat ein Funkeln in die roten Augen. Er wusste schon, was er mit Wurmschwanz machen würde...

Peter Pettigrew hatte einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Erst war er auf der Suche nach etwas essbarem gewesen, da in seinem Versteck nichts mehr war. Dann war er beinahe von einer Schlange gefressen worden. Und nun brannte auf seinem Arm das Dunkle Mal, als würde es in Feuer stehen.

Natürlich war er nicht blöd genug, diesem Ruf nicht zu folgen, weshalb er sofort disapparierte und in einem großen Raum wieder auftauchte. Sofort fiel er auf die Knie und noch bevor er die Robe seines Meisters küssen konnte, hatte dieser bereits die Stimme erhoben.

„Wurmschwanz, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich..."

Sofort blickte er auf, in das Gesicht Voldemorts und fand sich genau einem Zauberstab gegenüber. Ein blitzblauer Zauber schoss auf ihn zu und er wusste nichts mehr...

Zufrieden betrachtete Tom den am Boden liegenden Mann, während er ihm alle Erinnerungen, betreffend der Todesser und deren Treffen löschte. Nur den Verrat der Potters ließ er ihm. Und, dass er der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war. Die letzte Erinnerung, die er ihm nach kurzem Überlegen behalten ließ war die, seiner Flucht vor Black und den Tod der vielen Muggel.

Danach sandte er den bewusstlosen Mann mit einem Zauber in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums.

Viele Schreie waren zu hören und Auroren eilten herbei, das Schlimmste befürchtend, nur um dann wie angewurzelt stehenzubleiben. Sogar der Leiter der Auroren, Rufus Scrimgeour war da und wirkte sprachlos.

Alle blickten ungläubig auf den bewusstlosen Mann, der da mitten in der Halle lag. Der von ihnen alle tot geglaubt worden war.

Einer der Auroren fesselte den Mann und sprach dann einen Enervate auf ihn, woraufhin Wurmschwanz aufschreckte und sich umsah.

„Sind Sie Peter Pettigrew?", fragte einer der vielen Sicherheitszauberer und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

Die Auroren führten Wurmschwanz ab, um ihn mit Veritasserum zu befragen.

Drei Stunden später war Sirius Black von allen Anklagen freigesprochen und der tatsächliche Täter nach Askaban geschickt worden.

Zufrieden nickte Tom, als Lucius erzählte, dass Harrys Pate nun ein freier Mann war, was dieser wohl erst am nächsten Tag durch die Zeitung erfahren würde.

Niemand außer dem Dunklen Lord wusste, dass Lucius ein wenig mitgeholfen hatte, um die Rehabilitation ein wenig zu beschleunigen.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼HARRY▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Erschöpft stand Harry am nächsten Morgen auf und ging wenig später hinunter in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken.

Er hatte bis spät in die Nacht geplant und nachgedacht und war erst in der frühen Morgenstunde eingeschlafen.

Todmüde setzte er sich an den Slytherintisch und nickte fast über seinem Frühstück ein, als die Eulen durch die Fenster flogen.

In Gedanken weit weg nahm er der vor ihm landenden Eule den Tagespropheten ab und bezahlte sie.

Erst als von den wenigen dagebliebenen Keuchen hörte, blickte er auf die Titelseite und sein Mund klappte auf.

Sein Pate lächelte von einem großen Foto und darüber stand ‚Peter Pettigrew lebt – Sirius Black frei!'

In diesem Moment trat Sirius durch die Eingangstür und grinste seinem Patenkind entgegen.

Ein kurzer Blick auf Dumbledore zeigte Harry, dass dieser nichts davon gewusst hatte, dass er hier auftauchen würde, was ihn schadenfreudig grinsen ließ.

„Hallo Sirius!", begrüßte Harry seinen Paten schließlich und umarmte ihn.

„Weißt du Harry", begann dieser fröhlich und warf einen kurzen finsteren Blick zum Schulleiter, „ich denke, ich werde dich jetzt mitnehmen. Man kann doch die Weihnachtsferien nicht in der Schule verbringen!"

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.

„Ich bin dein Pate, da hat der alte Sack dann nichts mehr zu verbieten. Das durfte er nur, weil er als Patenersatz galt, da ich verurteilt war.", fügte er leise erklärend hinzu und Harry strahlte.

Wenig später löste Dumbledore zähneknirschend den Ortungszauber (und auch den Verbindungsblock) von Harry.

Hätte er sich dem geweigert, hätte das Ministerium eingreifen und ihn des Dienstes suspendieren können. Dies wollte er natürlich verhindern.

Glücklich verließ Harry neben seinem Paten das Schloss und konnte nicht anders, als sofort Tom zu kontaktieren.

Danke., sandte er und spürte die Verwirrung des anderen über die Verbindung.

Wieso geht es jetzt wieder, dass wir uns mental unterhalten?, fragte er misstrauisch.

Siri hat mich von Hogwarts weggeholt und Dumbledore musste die Zauber von mir lösen, da er sonst suspendiert werden könnte. Also danke, dass du Pettigrew an das Ministerium geschickt hast.

Freude war über die Verbindung zu spüren.

Gern geschehen.

Ich werde versuchen, Siri über deine wirklichen Ziele zu informieren. Vielleicht können wir dich dann sogar mal besuchen...", meinte Harry und grinste mental.

Das wäre toll.

„Und Harry, was hast du die ganze Schulzeit gemacht? Ich wurde nicht informiert, da ich nun allein im Grimmauldplatz lebe. Der Phönixorden hält jetzt schließlich immer in Hogwarts die Treffen ab.", unterbrach Sirius das Gespräch, ohne es zu wissen.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als leicht rot zu werden, was sein Pate natürlich bemerkte.

„Ich denke, du hast mir viel zu erzählen!", stichelte er und apparierte mit Harry zum Grimmaudplatz.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼TOM▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Tom hatte ein blödes Grinsen im Gesicht, als Lucius in die Bibliothek trat. Anders konnte man den Ausdruck nicht beschreiben.

Ein kurzer, sehr verwirrter Blick traf den Dunklen Lord, ehe sich langsam Erkenntnis im Gesicht des Blonden breitmachte.

„Er tut dir gut.", stellte der Malfoy nur fest, während er ein rotes Buch aus dem ersten Regal zog und sich seinem Lord gegenüber setzte.

„Wer?", fragte Tom, das blöde Grinsen war mittlerweile wieder verschwunden.

„Mr. Potter.", gab Lucius zurück und beobachtete seinen Lord aufmerksam. „Er macht dich glücklich."

Tom konnte nicht protestieren. Der Blonde kannte ihn einfach zu gut.

„Harry kommt vielleicht mit Black vorbei. In ein paar Tagen. Spätestens wohl zu Weihnachten", erklärte er deshalb nur. Lucius zuckte zusammen und Tom verkniff sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen.

Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy waren in ihrer Schulzeit und auch später noch regelmäßig aneinandergekracht.

Sie waren beinahe so schlimm, wie es James Potter und Severus gewesen waren.

„Ich werde heute Abend ein Todessertreffen einberufen.", wechselte er dann das Thema. Es gab schließlich im Moment sehr wichtige Dinge, die geklärt werden mussten.

„Gibt es außer Wurmschwanz noch andere Todesser, deren Loyalität in Frage gestellt werden muss?", fragte er nach und Lucius verneinte.

Zufrieden nickte Tom.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼HARRY▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Also?", erkundigte sich nun Sirius.

Harry und er hatten sich nach einem kurzen Mittagessen im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes niedergelassen. Nun sollte der Schüler erzählen, was er schon alles erlebt hatte, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Was schon eine ganze Weile her war, denn seit dem Kampf vor Hogwarts hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen.

Nervös blickte sich Harry um.

„Kann jemand einfach so in dieses Haus kommen und uns zum Beispiel belauschen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach und Sirius blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er langsam antwortete.

„Nein, ich habe es veranlasst, dass nur Blacks und jene, denen es ausdrücklich von Blacks erlaubt wurde, ins Haus kommen können. Was im Augenblick aber nur du und ich sind.", erklärte er und Harry nickte beruhigt.

„Okay. Also, wo soll ich beginnen...?"

„Wie wäre es mit direkt nach dem Kampf, bei dem du Voldemort verjüngt hast?"

Seufzend nickte Harry.


	28. Gespräch Nummer 3: Sirius & Weihnachten

**Kapitel 28 – Gespräch Nummer 3 „Sirius" & Weihnachten**

„Also...", startete Harry langsam, zögernd und sammelte sich, bevor er schließlich zu erzählen begann.

Sirius' Augenbrauen waren während des Zuhörens immer weiter nach oben gewandert und jetzt blickte er seinen nun verstummten Patensohn forschend an.

Harry hatte ihm wirklich alles erzählt, was seit dem Kampf passiert war. Nein, doch nicht alles. Die Dursleys hatte er ausgelassen.

Aber neben diesem hatte Sirius alles erfahren. Auch, dass Harry Tom seine Erinnerungen wiedergegeben hatte und dass er mit ihm zusammen war.

Sogar, was sie vorhatten.

Und nun wartete er auf eine Reaktion seines Paten.

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher, was Riddle angeht...?", erkundigte er sich noch einmal und Harry antwortete ohne zu zögern.

„Ja."

Zufrieden nickte Sirius.

„Dann will ich deinem Glück nicht im Wege stehen und vertraue auf deine Einschätzung.", erklärte er und Harrys Augen leuchteten freudig.

Allein für dieses Funkeln, entschied Sirius, war es wert, dem Dunklen Lord eine Chance zu geben.

„Aber er behandelt dich besser gut", fügte Harrys Patenonkel schelmisch hinzu, „sonst ist es mir egal, ob er Voldemort ist. Dann könnte er sogar Merlin persönlich sein, ich würde ihn in die nächste Woche hexen."

Harry lachte und umarmte Sirius.

„Danke dafür, dass du mir vertraust."

Ernst blickte dieser ihn daraufhin an.

„Ich weiß, dass du klug bist. Und da du nun in Slytherin bist, habe ich auch so den besten Beweis, dass du eine Ahnung davon hast, wie man überlebt. Wo dies doch eines der größten Tugenden der Slytherins ist."

Ein sanftes Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du dich nicht von mir abwendest, jetzt wo du das weißt..."

Plötzlich war die Freude wie weggewischt.

„Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch...", begann Harry nachdenklich und Sirius betrachtete ihn fragend.

„Warum hast du Dumbles geholfen, als mich dieser in Hogwarts eingesperrt hat? Als das Hogsmeade-Wochenende war?"

Sofort wurde Sirius verlegen.

„Das tut mir unendlich leid... Aber ich hatte tatsächlich die Angst, dass Todesser dir etwas antun könnten. Und dann meinte Dumbledore auch noch, dass welche in der Nähe von Hogwarts gesehen wurden...

Ich will doch nicht, dass auch dir noch etwas geschieht... Ich habe doch schon die Schuld an James' und Lilys Tod..."

Heftig unterbrach Harry den Animagus.

„Sirius, hör mir zu: Du. Hast. Keine. Schuld. An. Dem. Tod. Meiner. Eltern. Es war eine Verkettung tragischer Umstände.

Dumbledore erfand die Prophezeiung, also hat eigentlich er die komplette Schuld dafür. Ohne diese Prophezeiung wäre Tom niemals hinter meinen Eltern und mir her gewesen."

Zögernd nickte Sirius und Harry war wieder etwas beruhigter.

„Also... was hältst du davon, wenn wir über die Ferien mal Lucius besuchen? Tom bleibt dort...", wechselte Harry nach einer kurzen Stille das Thema.

Sofort grinste Sirius breit und warf seinem Patensohn einen neckenden Blick zu.

„Du kannst einfach nicht ohne ihn? Du hast ihn doch erst gestern morgen noch gesehen", stellte er schelmisch fest und bekam dafür ein Sofakissen ins Gesicht.

„Pha. Du musst reden", gab Harry genauso schalkhaft zurück, woraufhin er einen verwirrten Blick seines Patens bekam.

„Du liebst Snape und versuchst nur deshalb immer, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben."

Geschickt duckte dich der Schwarzhaarige unter einem Zauber hinweg, der seine Haare giftgrün färben sollte, während er wie verrückt kichernd aus dem Zimmer floh.

Leicht grinsend den Kopf schüttelnd ließ sich Sirius wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

„Dieser Junge..."

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼TOM▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Wir werden wohl morgen Vormittag zu euch kommen., berichtete Harry und Tom sandte ein mentales Nicken zurück.

„Lucius, morgen kommen Harry und Black", gab er an den Hausherren weiter, der daraufhin ein Seufzen hören ließ, aber nicht protestierte. Beide befanden sich noch immer in der Bibliothek und lasen etwas zur Entspannung.

In wenigen Stunden würde er die Todesser rufen, um sie über die neuen Ereignisse informieren. Tom listete in Gedanken bereits die Gesprächspunkte auf. Nicht, dass ihm dann, wenn er vor den Todessern stand, die Hälfte nicht mehr einfallen wollte.

Wobei er wohl selbst das keine Probleme haben würde, dies zu überspielen.

In diesem Moment trat Narcissa in den Raum.

„Lest ihr _noch immer_?", fragte sie ungläubig, aber amüsiert.

„Wie du siehst, Liebste.", gab Lucius liebevoll zurück und lächelte seine Frau sanft an.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu ihren öffentlich Auftreten, waren die Malfoys privat eine liebevolle und herzliche Familie. Was sie aber gut verborgen hielten.

„Morgen werden wir die Freude haben, deinen Cousin empfangen zu können...", meinte Lucius betont nebensächlich und erfreute sich an der Reaktion seiner Frau.

„Sirius?!", fragte sie noch einmal nach, komplette Fassungslosigkeit war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Genau dieser. Mr. Potter wird ihn mitbringen."

Überraschung war gar kein Ausdruck für die Miene der früheren Black. Es war schon Schock, der über ihr Gesicht flog.

„Was sollte Harry Potter hier wollen?", fragte sie verwirrt und Lucius nickte zu seinem Lord.

„Er möchte wohl Tom hier besuchen...", meinte er schelmisch und sofort veränderte sich Narcissas Gesichtsausdruck.

„Oh, Tom... Das ist also der Grund, weshalb du so ausgeglichen wirkst...", schwärmte sie und Lucius unterdrückte ein schadenfrohes Glucksen, was Tom natürlich bemerkte. Zwar bekam er einen bösen Blick, doch dies juchste Lucius nicht ein Bisschen.

Am Abend, einige Stunden später, war Tom bereit, seine Todesser zu rufen. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, wieder in seine Voldemortform zu metamorphieren. War doch sein richtiges Aussehen viel gemütlicher.

Und da er seine Methoden für die Revolutionierung der Zauberwelt sowieso ein wenig verändern wollte, begann er einmal mit sich selbst.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis sich der Raum mit verhüllten Gestalten gefüllt hatte. Zwar schienen sie alle erst mal ein wenig überrascht von seinem Aussehen zu sein, doch dies änderte nichts daran, dass sie loyal zu ihm waren. Ihn sogar fürchteten.

„My Lord... wir waren der Überzeugung, dass Potter Euch der Erinnerungen beraubt hatte...?", traute sich einer der Todesser zu fragen.

Ein beinahe unheimliches Grinsen machte sich daraufhin auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords breit.

„Dieser Überzeugung ist auch Dumbledore...", meinte er unheilvoll, „Allerdings ist Harry Potter ab sofort tabu. Ihm soll kein Haar gekrümmt werden."

Überraschte und verwirrte Blicke trafen Tom, der daraufhin noch einmal grinste.

„Dumbledore hat es tatsächlich geschafft, dass sich sein Goldjunge von ihm abgewandt hat.", erklärte er.

Die Todesser brauchten einen Moment lang, bevor sie verstanden, was ihr Lord damit meinte. Dann flog über alle Gesichter, selbst durch die Masken hindurch, bemerkte man ihren Unglauben und- man konnte es nicht anders nennen- Schock.

„Ich möchte auch noch sagen, dass Harry Potter ab sofort mein Stellvertreter ist. Sein Wort ist genauso Gesetz wie das meine."

Der Rotäugige hörte ein überraschtes Tom! in seinem Kopf, während Unruhe unter den Todessern aufkam, die jedoch nicht lange anhielt, da er sie unterbrach.

„Wir werden unsere Vorgehensweise ab jetzt ändern...", begann der Dunkle Lord und erhielt so die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼HARRY▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

„Siriuuuus!", jammerte Harry gequält, als sein Pate sich einfach nicht beeilen wollte.

„Ich hab gestern Abend schon gesagt, dass wir heute zum Malfoy-Manor reisen. Warum hast du dann nicht GESTERN gepackt?!"

„Ich komme ja schon!", kam die amüsierte Antwort von oben und endlich levitierte sein Pate den Koffer die Treppe herunter.

Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf, als sie endlich disapparierten.

„Tom!", rief Harry erfreut aus und war sofort in den Armen des Mannes verschwunden, der den Kleineren mindestens genauso fest umarmte, wie dieser ihn.

Im Moment sah der Dunkle Lord aus, wie eine etwas ältere Version des sechzehnjährigen Tom Riddles. Sein natürliches Aussehen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst...", murmelte der Grünäugige in die Brust des Älteren, während er tief dessen Geruch einsog.

Schließlich unterbrach ein diskretes Husten das Wiedersehen. Sofort wandten sich die Blicke zu Lucius um, der nun direkt vor ihnen stand und Harry durchdringend ansah.

„Ich denke, wir haben falsch begonnen. Ich würde einen Neuanfang vorschlagen."

Forschend betrachtete Harry den Blonden, bevor er schließlich langsam nickte und die ihm entgegengestreckte Hand nahm.

„Harry Potter", stellte er sich vor und die Mundwinkel des Malfoys kräuselten sich verdächtig, bevor er antwortete.

„Lucius Malfoy."

Weitere Gespräche zwischen den Beiden waren gar nicht mehr möglich, denn sie hörten, wie Sirius mit Tom sprach.

„Wenn du meinem Patenkind weh tust, dann werde ich dich für immer verfolgen und jagen.", drohte er. Doch diese Warnung entlockte dem Rotäugigen nur ein schwaches Grinsen.

„Ich habe nicht vor, ihm jemals weh zu tun.", versicherte er und nach einem kurzen Moment nickte Sirius.

„Gut."

„Will ni' aufsteh'n...", murmelte Harry und versuchte sich weiter unter der Decke zu vergraben, nur um etwas heftiger geschüttelt zu werden.

Schließlich öffneten sich die verschlafenen grünen Augen aber doch.

„Was denn?", fragte er mit einem Gähnen und blinzelte Tom an. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und besah ihn erstaunt.

„Weihnachten...?", gab er das Stichwort und endlich schien Harry sich orientieren zu können.

Das hatte er ja vollkommen vergessen!

In Rekordzeit war er geduscht und angezogen und zog Tom hinter sich her in das Wohnzimmer der Malfoys. Zwar gestaltete sich dies nun, da der Rotäugige sich zur Zeit in seiner wirklichen Form befand als etwas schwierig, doch Harry schaffte es.

„Hallo! Frohe Weihnachten, ich hab's vergessen!", informierte Harry die Malfoys und seinen Paten, die bereits am Tisch vor dem Weihnachtsbaum saßen und Tee tranken, als Grund für sein zu spät kommen.

„Das schaffst nur du, nicht wahr?", meinte Cissa amüsiert, während Draco den Kopf schüttelte, Lucius gar keine Reaktion von sich gab, Sirius grinste, während Tom seufzte.

Anfangs hatte es zwischen Lucius und Sirius einige Streitereien gegeben, doch schließlich hatte es Narzissa irgendwie geschafft, diese zu unterbinden.

Ein plötzliches Aufleuchten unterbrach das gerade aufkommende Gespräch und in der Mitte des Raumes erschien eine leicht nervös wirkende Ginny.

„Hi", begrüßte Harry sie sofort und Tom folgte auf dem Fuß. Draco hieß sie willkommen, indem er ihr einen Kuss verpasste und Cissa lächelte sie freundlich an. Lucius hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck leer, doch auch er sagte nichts gegen die Weasley.

Dies schien ihr Selbstvertrauen wohl wieder zu stärken, denn sofort wurde sie wieder so, wie sie in der Schule immer war.

„Ich hab Geschenke mitgebracht!", meinte sie fröhlich und ließ sich neben Draco nieder, bevor sie begann, in ihrer Umhängetasche zu kramen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy...", begann sie, wurde jedoch von Narzissa unterbrochen.

„Nenn mich doch Narzissa oder Cissa, liebes.", warf sie mit einem Lächeln ein und auch Lucius bot Ginny daraufhin das Du an.

„Gut, also Cissa und Lucius, ich möchte mich übrigens bedanken, dass ich kommen durfte. Die Zwillinge bauen sich gerade ihren Streicheladen auf und bei mir zu Hause brennt die Luft", erklärte Ginny und die beiden Malfoys nickten verständnisvoll.

„Aber natürlich Ginny."

Dann begann Ginny, ihre Geschenke zu überreichen. Wobei gequältes Stöhnen von allen zu hören war, als Sirius ein Streicheset auspackte.

„George und Fred wollten, dass du es ausprobierst. Du übrigens auch.", fügte sie an Harry gewandt hinzu, als dieser ebenfalls eine solche Schachtel in der Hand hielt und neugierig betrachtete. Erklärung: bei mir bauen die Zwillinge den Laden erst auf

Begeistert nickten die Beiden.

Danach begann die ganze Gruppe nach und nach ihre Päckchen zu verteilen, wobei selbst Cissa und Lucius Geschenke für alle besorgt hatten.

„Danke...", meinte Harry, während er über den weichen, grünen Pulli strich, den er von Cissa bekommen hatte. Diese lächelte und nickte nur.

„Er passt einfach perfekt zu deinen Augen.", erklärte sie.

Bevor das Mittagessen aufgetragen wurde, gingen Draco, Ginny und Harry hinaus in den verschneiten Garten (oder eher Park). Unauffällig verhexte der Grünäugige einige Schneebälle so, dass sie auf Draco zuflogen, der ihn daraufhin selbst mit Schneebällen jagte, während Ginny sich vor Lachen am Boden kugelte.

„Er tut dir gut, Tom.", stellte Cissa fest, während sie neben eben diesem stand und aus dem Fenster sah. Von dort aus den herumlaufenden Teenagern zusah.

„Ich denke.", antwortete dieser einsilbig und bekam ein sanftes Lächeln von der Malfoy

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es jemals so kommen würde...", meinte sie nachdenklich und ihr Lord nickte.

„Wer? In der Tat."

Missmutig saß Amica auf einem Baum in der Nähe. Natürlich im Moment unsichtbar, wie es ihr aufgetragen worden war.

Sie sollte sich nicht erkennen lassen. Aber trotzdem sollte sie dafür sorgen, dass alles genau so ablaufen würde, wie es sollte. Und dann im rechten Moment das tun, was man ihr eingebleut hatte.

Doch so wie es aussah, lag dieser ‚rechte Moment' wohl noch ein wenig in der Zukunft und sie hatte noch Gelegenheit, zu planen.

Denn _wenn_ die Zeit da war, und sie handeln musste, dann durfte nichts mehr schief gehen. Schließlich könnte dies sehr schlimme Folgen haben...


	29. Schlechte Nachrichten

**Kapitel 29 – Schlechte Nachrichten**

Genervt seufzend ließ sich Harry zurück gegen Tom sinken, der daraufhin nur ein leichtes Glucksen von sich gab.

„Wie können die Beiden so viel zanken?!", fragte der Grünäugige leise und betrachtete Lucius und Sirius, die gerade (wieder einmal) stritten.

Der Malfoy strich sich eine der himmelblauen Strähnen hinter das Ohr und beschimpfte den Animagus, der diese Farbe zu verantworten hatte.

Sowohl Tom, als auch Harry hatten erst mal nur gelacht, als sie dies gesehen hatten, doch dies hatte sich schnell gelegt, als der Streit begonnen hatte. Und nun dauerte dieser bereits eine halbe Stunde.

Keine Drohungen halfen gegen die Auseinandersetzung der Beiden, und nun warteten Harry und Tom nur noch auf das Heimkommen von Narcissa. Diese schien die Einzige zu sein, die die Zwei unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Leider war sie im Moment einkaufen...

„Ich hoffe, Cissa kommt bald...", murmelte Harry. Als wäre dies das Stichwort gewesen, wurde die große Tür, die zu ihnen ins Wohnzimmer führte, aufgerissen.

Sirius und Lucius waren zu... beschäftigt, um dies zu bemerken. Doch Harry und Tom reagierten darauf, indem sie leicht grinsten. Immer, wenn sie einen zurechtwies, fühlte man sich wieder wie ein kleines Kind, das etwas unrechtes getan hatte.

„Sirius Black und Lucius Malfoy! Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu streiten?! Verhaltet euch wie Erwachsene und nicht wie Kinder!", verlangte Narcissa süßlich.

Sofort hörten Sirius und Lucius auf und sahen die vor ihnen stehende unschuldig an.

„Aber Cissa, Teuerste... Wir haben doch nicht gestritten...", begann der im Moment Grünhaarige.

„Genau, wir haben nur diskutiert", endete Siri.

Ein leicht belustigtes Schnauben kam von der Blonden.

„Ja genau..."

Die gemütliche Stille, die sich daraufhin ausbreiten wollte, wurde nur allzu bald unterbrochen. Das Feuer im Karmin loderte smaragdgrün auf. Eine schwarz gekleidete Person trat heraus und sofort wurden alle unruhig.

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

Doch zuerst wandte sich der Todesser an Sirius, den er entdeckt hatte.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?", fragte er und man konnte den Missfallen in seiner Stimme deutlich hören.

„Ich verbringe die Ferien hier", antwortete der Animagus streitlustig.

Bevor es jedoch zu irgendwelchen weiteren großen Streitereien kommen konnte, unterbrach Harry das Gezänke.

„Ihr schafft es jedes Mal wieder, mich zu überraschen. Ihr liebt euch, aber keiner will es zugeben, also streitet ihr euch lieber."

Sowohl Sirius, als auch Severus sahen einen Moment lang aus wie Fische auf dem Trockenen, während alle anderen ein leichtes Grinsen versteckten.

Schließlich jedoch schien sich der Tränkemeister wieder zu erinnern, weshalb er überhaupt ins Manor gefloht war.

„Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten."

Sofort wurden auch alle anderen Gesichtsausdrücke ernst. Sogar Sirius'.

„Dumbledore hat irgendetwas vor. Er scheint mir auch nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Eines der Portraits, ich glaube Phineas, oder wie er hieß, hat mir gesagt, dass er dauernd nachdenkt. Manchmal murmelt er etwas von wegen ‚unmöglich', aber es scheint nichts Gutes zu sein. Ich habe einmal mitbekommen, wie er leise vor sich hingeredet hat.

Er glaubt nicht, dass ihr nichts vorhabt. Irgendwie scheint er euch zu verdächtigen", endete Severus schließlich.

Tom und Harry sahen sich an.

„Dann müssen wir ihm zuvorkommen und einen Plan zurechtlegen...", meinte der Rotäugige schließlich und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

Mit einem Schwung seiner Hand erschien Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass vor ihm.

Abwartend sah er alle anderen im Raum an.

„Also? Irgendwelche Ideen?"

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼Zeitsprung▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

„Ich hasse diesen Plan...", murmelte Harry mürrisch und blickte aus dem Zugfenster. Tom seufzte.

„Ich weiß das, Harry. Lucius weiß es. Severus weiß es. Himmel, ich glaube mittlerweile ist es allen meinen Todessern bekannt. Aber wir können es nicht ändern. Wir müssen das tun."

Mit einem Mal verdunkelten sich die smaragdgrünen Augen etwas und der Junge-der-überlebte sah Tom fast panisch an.

„Tom? Es ist nach Weihnachten, stimmt's?"

Verwundert sah der Rotäugige den Kleineren an.

„Was ist, Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Doch die Seelenspiegel hatten sich bereits wieder auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft gerichtet.

„Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung...", kam es als Antwort. Misstrauisch zog Tom die Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah Harry noch einmal das Geschehen, aus seinem Traum, an sich vorbeilaufen.

Das Schloss – Hogwarts – wurde immer größer, als würde eine Kamera näher zoomen.

Die Szene sprang um, in die Einganghalle der Zaubererschule. Einige wenige Weihnachtsschmuckstücke hingen noch, man konnte jedoch sehen, dass sie schon abgenommen wurden.

Weihnachten war bereits vorbei.

Plötzlich ging der Alarm los und wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Gestalten...

„Harry? Wir sind bald da...", rüttelte ihn Tom aus seinen Gedanken. Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd, um die dort herrschende Unklarheit zu verscheuchen, sah er in die besorgten roten Augen.

„Mir geht es gut...", antwortete er auf die stumme Frage und fügte im Stillen noch etwas daran, während seine Augen einen traurigen Glanz annahmen.

'Ob es _dir_ gut gehen wird, ist die Frage... Aber ich werde dafür sorgen.'


	30. Der Plan

**Kapitel 30 – Der Plan**

Schon bevor Tom erwachte, stand Harry auf, um hinunter in die Kammer des Schreckens zu gehen. Zwar war es erst sieben Uhr, noch dazu am Wochenende, doch aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Godric und Salazar bestimmt schon wach sein würden.

Er musste sie etwas fragen und einige Dinge mit ihnen besprechen...

„Also müsste es eigentlich funktionieren?", fragte Harry noch einmal nach und Salazar nickte geduldig.

„Ja. Mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit. Nein, ich gehe sogar so weit, sicher zu sein", antwortete er wieder.

„Weshalb willst du das eigentlich wissen?", erkundigte sich Godric und der Jüngere lächelte unschuldig.

„Ach, nur einfach so...", meinte er und erhielt daraufhin stirnrunzelnde Blicke, weshalb er seufzte. „Hört mir zu, ich weiß, was ich tue. Ach, und _bitte_, sagt Tom nichts davon, nach was ich euch gefragt habe."

Die beiden Gründer sahen alarmiert aus, doch ein bittender Blick Harrys traf sie.

„Versprecht es mir. _Bitte_."

Nach einem Seufzen schworen beide, dass sie Tom nichts sagen würden und der Grünäugige atmete erleichtert aus.

Nur wenige Sekunden später verließ er die Kammer, nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte. Schließlich hatte er auch noch andere Dinge zu tun...

Als nächstes ging Harry zu McGonagalls Büro und klopfte.

„Ja?", hörte er und trat daraufhin ein.

„Guten Morgen, Professor", begann er und legte gleichzeitig einen Schweigezauber über das Büro. „Ich wollte nur mitteilen, dass Tom einverstanden ist. Und Sie haben bereits Ihren ersten Auftrag: am Samstag sollen alle Schüler etwas länger im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Wissen Sie eine Möglichkeit, wie das funktionieren könnte?"

Ein undurchsichtiges Lächeln legte sich über das strenge Gesicht.

„Ja, in der Tat tue ich das. Macht euch darum also keine Sorgen."

Zufrieden kehrte Harry wenig später zurück in seinen Schlafraum, in dem bereits ein wütender, aber vor allem besorgter Tom auf ihn wartete.

„Wo bitte _warst_ du? Ich bin um neun aufgewacht, und du warst nicht da! Und das, obwohl du normalerweise ein Langschläfer bist! Und zusätzlich konnte ich dich nicht einmal mental erreichen! Warum hast du mich geblockt? Weißt du, was ich mir für _Sorgen_ gemacht habe?!"

Harry seufzte leise, ehe er antwortete.

„Tom, hör mir zu..." – keine Reaktion – „Hör. Mir. Zu!" – endlich sah ihn der Rotäugige an – „Vertrau mir einfach, ja? Ich kann es dir im Moment nicht sagen. Aber du wirst es bald verstehen."

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Tom den Anderen stirnrunzelnd, ehe er schließlich nickte. Widerspenstig, aber doch.

„Aber denk daran, solltest du Hilfe brauchen, ich bin da", sagte er schließlich und Harry spürte, wie sich wieder Wärme in seinem Bauch breit machte.

„Ich werde daran denken", versicherte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, bevor er mit Tom hinter sich in die große Halle zum Frühstück ging.

Harry und Tom hatten die Gruppe des Grünäugigen zusammengerufen und erklärten ihnen jetzt ihren nächsten Auftrag.

„Am Samstag müsst ihr darauf achten, dass niemand euren Gemeinschaftsraum vor cirka zehn verlässt. Egal, aus welchem Haus ihr seid", begann Harry. „Zwar hat sich Professor McGonagall bereit erklärt, dafür zu sorgen, aber nur zur Sicherheit..."

Die Anderen nickten, selbst wenn sie nicht wussten, wofür das alles gut war.

Zufrieden sah Harry seine Leute an.

„Gut."

+**ein wenig später/ Harry**+

Verzweifelt sank Harry zu Boden. Er konnte es nicht... Es wollte nicht funktionieren... Warum klappte es bloß nicht?

Noch einmal versuchte er es, doch wieder schoss der Zauber unbeirrt weiter.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch hallte in dem staubigen Klassenzimmer wider, als der Fluch die Mauer traf, doch Harry konzentrierte sich nicht darauf.

Seine Gedanken wanderten in panischen Kreisen.

_Es funktionierte nicht... es _würde_ nicht funktionieren... er durfte Tom doch nichts davon sagen... niemand würde ihm glauben... es ging nicht... was sollte er tun... es _musste _funktionieren... er konnte ihn nicht verlieren... vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein Traum... aber was, wenn nicht... es ging nicht..._

Entschlossen stand Harry auf. Salazar und Godric hatten ihm auch zuvor helfen können... sicherlich würden sie jetzt auch Rat wissen...

Vorsichtig überprüfte er, wo sich Tom im Moment befand und atmete erleichtert aus, als er diesen in der Bibliothek lokalisierte.

Nur wenige Momente später war der Grünäugige auf dem Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens, um zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag um Hilfe zu fragen...

+**Tom**+

Tom saß an einem Tisch über einem Buch. Doch er las es nicht, obwohl es für jeden Vorbeikommenden so aussehen würde.

Nein, er konzentrierte sich auf Harry, der ihn wieder einmal geblockt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was sein grünäugiger Freund vorhatte und es machte ihm Sorgen.

Normalerweise sprachen sie über nahezu alles. Nur selten geschah es, dass Harry ihm etwas nicht erzählen wollte, und wenn, dann war es etwas Schwerwiegendes.

Gerade das machte ihn so besorgt. Harry tendierte dazu, zu viel auf seine Schultern zu nehmen. Freiwillig.

Und dies brachte ihn nicht selten dazu, zu verzweifeln.

In solchen Situationen war der Retter der Zauberwelt extrem zerbrechlich.

Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Grund, weshalb sein kleiner Gryffindor so verschlossen war, bald auch ihm zugänglich sein würde.

Wenn auch vielleicht auf eine ganz andere, _gefährlichere _Art, als er es hoffte...

Amica folgte Harry, als dieser in die Kammer des Schreckens ging. Dank ihrer Fähigkeit, sich unsichtbar machen zu können, konnte der sie nicht sehen, und würde auch alle Anderen davon abhalten.

Sie musste jetzt einfach wissen, was mit dem Schwarzhaarigen los war, warum er sich immer so seltsam verhielt...

Zum Schluss würde dann etwas passieren, und das wäre dann ihre Schuld.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲**Zeitsprung- Freitag/Abendessen**▼▲▼▲▼▲▼

Und du bist absolut sicher, dass das gut gehen wird?, fragte Harry nach und Tom seufzte.

Nein. Aber das ist das Beste, was ich sagen kann. Ich bin nicht absolut sicher. Aber es wird höchstwahrscheinlich gut gehen, antwortete Tom und der Grünäugige sah ihn geschockt an.

Du willst es durchziehen, selbst wenn du nicht sicher bist, dass es funktionieren wird?!, fragte er nach, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

Harry, es ist _Krieg_. Man kann da _nie_ absolut sicher sein, erklärte der Rotäugige leicht kühl. Man konnte fast hören, dass Harrys Herz einen Schlag aussetzte.

„Sag so etwas nicht...", murmelte der Junge-der-lebte, bevor er aufstand und die Halle verließ.

Auf halben Wege durch die große Halle wurde Harry von Luna gestoppt.

„Harry, ich denke, es wird gut gehen. Du weißt schon, das was du vor hast. Wenn ihr vorsichtig seid, dann müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Die Lechohasen haben es mir gesagt...", lächelte sie in ihrer träumerischen Art, bevor sie weiterhopste.

Harry sah ihr einen Moment lang leicht lächelnd nach, ehe sein Gesicht geschockt wurde.

Hatte Trelawney nicht von den Ferien gesagt, nach Weihnachten würde etwas geschehen...?

Langsam ging Harry weiter, tief in Gedanken versunken, während er versuchte, sich das damalige „Gespräch" zurück ins Bewusstsein zu rufen.

„_Weihnachten wird ein unangenehmes Ereignis nach sich ziehen... Deine große Liebe wird dich verlassen... Und du wirst von Feueraffen zerrissen werden und sterben."_

Abrupt blieb der Grünäugige stehen. Das mit den Feueraffen konnte er weglassen, schließlich hatte da ihre Stimme ein wenig anders geklungen, als zuvor. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dies nur hinzugefügt, um es ‚interessanter' zu machen.

Aber so wie es aussah... Harry erblasste. Weihnachten _zog _ein unangenehmes Ereignis nach sich. Und der zweite Teil konnte verschieden gedeutet werden...

Leicht erschaudernd ging der Sechzehnjährige weiter. Vielleicht war diese Frau doch nicht _immer_ so eine Schwindlerin, wie er gedacht hatte... (1)

In der Nacht konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Er drehte und wendete sich, doch schien einfach keine gemütliche Lage zu finden.

Die Sorgen schienen ihm die Luft abzuschnüren und rissen ihn immer wieder ins Bewusstsein zurück, wenn er nahe dran war, einzuschlafen.

Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Müde sah Harry auf die Uhr und seufzte, als er die Zeit sah. Schon halb zwei...

Trotzdem sank er schließlich erst eine weitere Stunde später erschöpft ins Reich der Träume.

_Wieder diese dunkle Halle, die ihm so bekannt war... wieder diese Leere und trügerische Stille... wieder erschienen die Personen wie aus dem Nichts... wieder gingen plötzlich die Lichter an und durch die Türen der großen Halle kamen weitere Leute mit größtenteils roten Umhängen... wieder waren die schwarz Gekleideten überrascht und reagierten nicht so schnell, wie sie es unter anderen Umständen getan hätten... wieder traf Tom zu ihnen, um ihnen zu helfen..._

Der Traum des Gryffindorerbens unterbrach, als Tom ihn leicht schüttelte.

„Harry, was ist los? Du hast dich herumgewälzt und gewimmert... Was hast du geträumt?"

Noch immer mit schnell schlagendem Herzen war der Grünäugige seine Arme um den Größeren und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dieser bemerkte wohl, wie sehr Harry diese körperliche Nähe im Moment brauchte, denn er umarmte wortlos zurück.

Schließlich, als sich der Jüngere scheinbar beruhigt hatte, zog Tom sich ein wenig zurück.

„Harry, was ist? Du hast die ganzen letzten Tage so neben dir gestanden…?"

„Ach, nichts...", begann der Grünäugige, doch die zittrige Stimme strafte seine Worte lügen, „ich habe nur in letzter Zeit immer so Träume...", endete Harry wage und Tom zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Immer den Gleichen?", fragte er nach und Harry schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein... Er verändert sich immer, je nachdem, was ich in Wirklichkeit tue..."

Verstehend nickte der Rotäugige. „Okay, dann kann ich dir sagen, was das ist. Aber es bedarf wohl einiger kleinerer Erklärungen.

Weißt du, Magie herrscht auf der ganzen Erde. Sie ist im Gleichgewicht, solange weiße und schwarze Magie in etwa gleich stark genützt werden. Da in anderen Ländern die Schwarze nicht verboten ist, war es nicht so, dass England dazu geführt hat, dass die Welt untergeht.

Wenn jedoch das Gleichgewicht _der ganzen Erde_ durch irgendein Geschehnis in der Zukunft aus den Fugen geraten könnte, dann zeigt sie diese Situation einer Person, der es möglich ist, das zu verhindern."

Harrys Augen hatten sich erschrocken geweitet, als sein Freund erklärte.

„Tom... Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte der Grünäugige noch einmal nach.

Aufmerksam beobachtete der Ältere Harry, während er nickte.

„Ja", versicherte er.

Auch die restliche Farbe wich noch aus dem blassen Gesicht des Gryffindorerbens.

„Du musst den Plan abblasen!", begann er plötzlich, als hätte er im Geiste eine Entscheidung gefällt. „Der Orden ahnt etwas und befindet sich in Hogwarts!"

„Du hattest also einen Traum davon?", fragte Tom und sah besorgt, wie die grünen Augen mit Tränen verschleierten, während der Kleinere nickte.

„Und wieso sagst du es dann erst jetzt?"

Schniefend sah Harry in die rubinroten Augen. „Ich habe erst gedacht, dass es nur ein Traum ist... Ein wiederkommender Traum, aber doch nur ein Traum... Aber dann hat sich das Geschehen immer wieder verändert... Das Ende... Der Ausgang war immer der Selbe..."

Ein Schluchzen schüttelte den jungen Körper, während er sich näher an Tom drückte.

„Ich wollte es doch nur verdrängen...", wisperte er hilflos. Plötzlich sah er jedoch fest in die roten Augen.

„Bitte... sag es ab...", bat Harry und sah Tom schon fast flehend an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und selbst wenn es etwas zögerlich war, so war es doch mit einer Entschlossenheit, die zeigte, dass er sich nicht abbringen lassen würde.

Traurige, smaragdgrüne Augen blickten den Rotäugigen an.

„Dann warne wenigstens die Anderen, okay? Wenigstens das... Sie werden aus der großen Halle kommen, der Orden mein ich." Tom nickte schließlich und Harry lächelte erleichtert.

Doch trotzdem konnte er seine Nervosität nicht loswerden. Es gab zu viel, das schief gehen konnte...

Es war früher Morgen und Harry und Tom verließen den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum. In den sicheren Schatten, der Kerker schlichen die Beiden Schwarzhaarigen durch die Gänge und waren bald in der großen Halle angekommen.

Von innen ließen sich die Schutzzauber um Hogwarts leicht auflösen, besonders, wenn man ein Erbe der Gründer war.

Wenn alles so funktionierte, wie es sollte, dann würde es keine großen Probleme geben, doch Harry wagte das nicht einmal zu hoffen.

Lautlos öffnete sich das Eingangstor und leicht schemenhafte Gestalten kamen herein, die unmöglich zu sehen waren, wenn man nicht wusste, dass sie da waren.

In weiser Voraussicht zauberte Tom eine Art Blase um die Todesser, Harry und sich selbst, die dafür sorgen würde, dass man sie nicht hören oder sehen konnte.

„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht...", begann Tom und sofort wurde es noch stiller, als es schon gewesen war, „Dumbledores Orden ist hier in Hogwarts, was keiner von uns gewusst hat. Scheinbar hat er irgendwie vermutet, dass ich meine Erinnerungen wieder besitze und sich auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereitet, ohne dass er auch nur irgendjemanden informiert hat. Wir werden also nicht nur ein paar Lehrer gegen uns haben, wie wir dachten."

Kurz murmelten die Todesser unruhig miteinander, wurden jedoch wieder ruhig, als Tom ihnen Stille gebot.

„Ihr wisst alle, wie der Plan aussieht?", fragte der Rotäugige noch ein letztes Mal und bekam Nicken als Antwort. „Gut."

Harry zog Tom noch ein letztes Mal zur Seite und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich bleibe hier in der Großen Halle", informierte der Grünäugige den Größeren.

Wieder runzelte Tom die Stirn. Vertraute ihm Harry nicht?!

„Ich werde mich irgendwo in eine Ecke stellen und mich unsichtbar machen", fuhr Harry fort und ließ keinen Wiederstand zu.

Noch ein Kuss und eine Umarmung, bevor der Jüngere in den Schatten verschwand und Tom zu seinen Todessern zurück kehrte.

„Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte Harry den Mann neben ihm und dieser nickte ernst. Er wusste, was davon abhing, dass das nicht schief ging.

Der Alarm ging los und Harry beobachtete, wie die Todesser sichtbar wurden. Niemand würde später wissen, wie sie hereingekommen waren, oder dass sie schon lange vor dem Angriff da gewesen waren.

Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis die Ordensmitglieder in die große Halle stießen. Es kam Harry in den Sinn, dass sie wohl in dauernder Bereitschaft sein mussten, um so schnell reagieren zu können.

Dadurch, dass die Todesser gewarnt worden waren, hatten sie keinen Nachteil. Im Gegenteil, die Anhänger der weißen Seite gerieten in Bedrängnis, da sie nicht damit gerechten hatten, dass die Angreifer sie erwarten würden.

Außerdem schienen sie ohne Dumbledore, selbst wenn sie einige sehr geschickte Kämpfer unter sich hatten, hilflos zu sein.

Harry versteifte sich, in schrecklicher Vorahnung, als Tom in die große Halle trat. Einige Blicke wandten sich um, weiteten sich ungläubig- zumindest die der Dumbledore-Anhänger.

„Freundlich von euch, dass ihr mich abholt...", begann der Rotäugige mit einem kalten Grinsen und Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, auch wenn nicht mit ihm gesprochen wurde. Schock war auf den Gesichtern der Ordensmitglieder zu sehen, während sie sich noch immer mit den Todessern duellierten.

„Habt ihr gedacht, Potter könnte mich tatsächlich so einfach besiegen?", fragte er in einer höhnischen Tonlage und tatsächlich folgte Stille darauf.

„Ich hatte es mir ja gedacht, dass du dich wieder erinnern kannst, Tom", ertönte schließlich eine Stimme, doch sie kam von dem Schulleiter, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, unbemerkt in die Große Halle zu kommen, während rundum ein Kampf tobte.

Der Rotäugige drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung um und lachte kühl.

„Aber du hast nichts getan. Also, ich denke, wir werden nun gehen..."

In eben dieser Sekunde wurden einige Todesser von mehreren Ordensmitgliedern zur Seite geschleudert.

Für Harry spielte es sich ab diesem Moment wie in Zeitlupe ab. Plötzlich erinnerte ihn das alles wieder sehr an seinen Traum...

Eine grausame Gleichheit, die ihm die Luft abschnürte...

Tom wirbelte herum, hob den Zauberstab, um sich irgendwie zu verteidigen, während Dumbledore ruhig zur Seite trat, um seinen Leuten Spielraum zu lassen, sollten die Zauber nicht das angestammte Ziel treffen. Die Flüche hatten schon die Lippen der Ordensmitglieder verlassen, als sich der Dunkle Lord herumdrehte, und er konnte nichts mehr tun...

Harry schloss die Augen; er wusste, was nun passieren würde... er hatte es so oft in seinen Träumen gesehen...

Neben sich hörte er Salazar vor sich hin zischen, was jedoch nicht zu funktionieren schien, denn er sprach immer schneller und schneller, immer wieder das Selbe, doch nichts passierte...

Gänsehaut lief über seine Arme, er wollte loslaufen, selbst wenn er wusste, dass es nichts mehr bringen würde; dass er zu spät sein würde...

Salazar sprach lauter, eindringlicher, doch noch immer passierte nichts und mit schrecklicher Gewissheit wusste Harry plötzlich, dass es auch nicht mehr funktionieren würde...

Panik breitete sich in ihm aus, es wollte das nicht, es musste eine Möglichkeit geben... Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, das zu verhindern, es war seine Schuld, er hätte etwas tun können...

Er hätte Tom alles erzählen sollen, ihn davon überzeugen, alles abzublasen, ihn irgendwie zurückhalten müssen; die Möglichkeit dass man ihn dann für verrückt halten würde, ignorieren...

Er hatte das Wissen gehabt, gewusst, was geschehen würde und es trotzdem nicht verhindern können, es würde ihn auf ewig verfolgen, nie mehr loslassen, dass es _seine Schuld _war...

Es würde ihn langsam ersticken, ihn zu Tode bringen, man würde ihn hassen, er würde allein sein...

Tom sah die grellgrünen Strahlen, die ihn im Bruchteil einer Sekunde treffen würden, verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er nicht auf Harry gehört hatte, dass er gedacht hatte, es würde alles funktionieren; es gab keine Möglichkeit mehr, er wollte Harry aber nicht verlassen, er wollte sein Leben mit ihm verbringen, er wollte _bleiben_...

Ein giftgrünes Licht erfüllte die Luft und Harry konnte es sogar durch seine fest geschlossenen Augenlider hindurch sehen.

Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als sei es soeben in hunderttausend Teile zersprungen und eine Träne verließ seine Augen.

* * *

(1) Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber meiner Meinung nach hat Trelawney (ob es nun Zufall war, oder tatsächlich Können) ziemlich oft die Wahrheit prophezeit. Es kommt immer drauf an, wie man es betrachtet. Ich meine, der Grimm in Harrys dritten Jahr war offensichtlich Sirius, oder? Und sie hat gemeint, Umbridge würde eine ‚dunkle Zukunft' haben. Ob das jetzt auf den 7. Teil anspielt, oder den verbotenen Wald, in den Harry & Hermine sie gebracht haben, keine Ahnung. kicher Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur Zufall, und ich bin selbst eine Trelawney, die Sachen in Dinge hinein interpretiert... muahahahaha Hier hat sie jedenfalls eine (geringe) Fähigkeit, wahrzusagen. griiiins

Außerdem war es so toll, einen Tipp geben zu können, damals, als ich das erwähnt habe. xD


	31. Das Ende

**Kapitel 31 – Das Ende**

Die Luft schien aufgeregt zu flimmern, als das grüne Licht und die tödliche Energie, die es mit sich gebracht hatte, langsam verblassten. Völlige Stille lag über der Halle.

Harry horchte verzweifelt, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, auf ein Zeichen, auf ein Wort, auf irgendein Geräusch.

Die Sekunden zogen langsam an ihm vorbei und jede von ihnen wirkte für den Grünäugigen wie eine Stunde.

Schließlich öffnete er seine grünen Seelenspiegel, nahm das Bild langsam in sich auf.

Was er sah, schockte ihn, drückte ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, sodass er aussah wie ein Geist.

Auf _diesen _Anblick hatte ihn keiner seiner Träume vorbereitet. Er bezweifelte sowieso, dass er so etwas hätte glauben können…

Tom hatte die Augen in schrecklicher Erwartung geschlossen, als die giftgrünen Blitze auf ihn zukamen. Er mochte vielleicht ein Vampir sein, aber die Ordensmitglieder waren zu viele, als dass er allein gegen sie ankommen könnte…

…

…

…

Doch es passierte nichts. Wachsam öffnete Tom die Augen und riss sie gleich daraufhin auf, als er erkannte, weshalb ihm nichts geschehen war.

Eine schimmernde, leicht durchsichtige Barriere war um ihn herum erschienen und hatte die grünen Flüche abblitzen lassen.

Überrascht und verwirrt sah sich Tom nach der Ursache des Schildes um und fand ihn schließlich über sich, in Form zweier großer Phönixe. Einer mit strahlend grünen Federn, der Andere mit schwarz-roten.

„Was tut ihr?", fragte er mehr als überrascht. Kluge schwarze Augen blickten ihn an.

§Wir retten dich, nach was sieht es denn aus?!§

Tom reagierte schnell und gab den Todessern ein unauffälliges Zeichen, dass sie gehen sollten.

Da sich alle auf den Rotäugigen konzentrierten, klappte das ziemlich gut.

Schließlich verschwand auch Tom mit den Phönixen, nachdem er diesen zugenickt hatte, was zu einem Aufruhr unter den Leuten führte.

Als Tom mit den beiden seltenen Vögeln aus der Eingangshalle verschwunden war, schlich sich Harry zurück in die Kerker, noch immer tief verwirrt und erschrocken.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Salazar ihm folgte. Auch er war überrascht und- sollte er es wagen, das überhaupt zu denken- geschockt.

Schließlich gelangte Harry unbemerkt in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Salazar ließ sich ebenfalls auf einen der gemütlicheren Sitzgelegenheiten fallen.

Eine längere Stille breitete sich aus, während das Feuer weiter munter vor sich hin knisterte und langsam herunter brannte.

Schließlich war es Harry, der zuerst sprach.

„Warum hat es nicht funktioniert?"

Ein Seufzen entkam den Lippen des Grüners, als er den Sechzehnjährigen entschuldigend ansah.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass Dumbledore es schaffen würde, Hogwarts' Bewusstsein zu unterdrücken. Er scheint irgendeinen starken Bann über das Schloss gelegt zu haben, der verhindert, dass dieses selbst reagieren kann, sollte etwas gegen seinen Willen sein. Der Zauber, den ich dir zuerst erklärt hatte, und dann selbst benutzen wollte, war einer, der mit dem Bewusstsein Hogwarts' zusammenhängt. Eigentlich hätte es so sein müssen, dass sich wegen der Magie, die in diesem Schloss beheimatet ist, eine undurchdringliche Mauer bildet, die _jeden _Zauber abblitzen lässt. Aber durch diese Blockade, die Dumbledore errichtet hat, funktionierte es wohl nicht."

„Hat es also deshalb bei mir nicht funktioniert, obwohl es eigentlich hätte sollen, da ich ja ein Gryffindorerbe bin?", fragte Harry nach, sein Schock über die vergangenen Ereignisse verebbte langsam. Schließlich war Tom nun sicher.

Zumindest hoffte er das.

Der Grünäugige wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Salazar seine Frage beantwortete.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Harry nickte.

„Wirst du jetzt in den Krieg eingreifen? Schließlich hat Dumbledore das Schloss beeinflusst, das du und die Anderen gebaut habt. Und er hat versucht, deinen Erben durch einen Hinterhalt umzubringen..."

Salazars Augen funkelten und Wut spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.

„Oh, ja. Das war das Ende meiner Geduld. Zuerst wollte ich es euch überlassen, aber jetzt hat er sich zu weit vor gewagt… Allerdings werde ich ihn nicht aktiv bekämpfen, sondern euch aus dem Hintergrund helfen."

Harry grinste.

„Du willst mir nicht zufällig sagen, was du vorhast, oder?", fragte er unschuldig und bekam ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

„Nein, das will ich nicht."

Harry schmollte.

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus.

„Du weißt nicht, woher die Phönixe plötzlich kamen, oder?", gab der Jüngere schließlich sein Schmollen auf, doch der Gründer schüttelte nur bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich wünschte, ich würde es wissen…"

Tom erschien in seinem Manor, die beiden Vögel noch immer bei ihm. Sie ließen das Schutzschild langsam verschwinden, nachdem sie sicher waren, dass niemand in der Nähe war, der Gefahr für den Zauberer bedeuten konnte. Keiner der in schwarz Gekleideten im Raum schien ihm etwas Böses zu wollen.

Obwohl Tom liebend gerne gewusst hätte, woher die zwei Phönixe kamen und wie sie gewusst hatten, was passieren würde, musste er zuerst mit den Todessern reden.

„My Lord… Geht es Euch gut?", fragte einer von ihnen besorgt und der Rotäugige nickte abwinkend.

„Ja, die Phönixe haben mir ja geholfen", erklärte er kurzerhand und kam dann direkt zum Grund des Angriffs zurück.

„Wenn alles geklappt hat, dann denkt Dumbledore nun, dass ich Harry Potter nie gesagt habe, dass ich meine Erinnerungen wieder besitze und er wird seinen Goldjungen nicht mehr verdächtigen, wodurch wir einen großen Vorteil haben…"

Schwarzer Nebel erschien vor Harry, der sofort aufmerksam hinsah. Salazar war mittlerweile zu Godric zurückgekehrt, so saß der Junge alleine vor dem Kamin.

Nur langsam wurde Amica sichtbar, woraufhin sich der Grünäugige gerader aufsetzte. Der Schattenphönix flog auf den Schoß des Jungen.

§Ist alles in Ordnung?§, fragte der Vogel und stupste Harry einmal da, einmal dort, bis es diesem zu viel wurde und er das Tier vorsichtig aber beharrlich von sich schob.

„Ja, mir geht es gut", beruhigte er Amica, „Ich würde nur gerne wissen, woher die anderen beiden Phönixe plötzlich kamen..."

Ein wissender Unterton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, was den Schattenphönix zu der Erkenntnis brachte, dass Harry wohl ziemlich sicher war, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Der schwarze Vogel blinzelte ihn unschuldig an, soweit ein Tier das konnte, doch der Gryffindorerbe ließ sich davon nicht hineinlegen.

„Erzähl", forderte der Grünäugige Amica auf, die sich leise seufzend, aber innerlich ein wenig amüsiert, fügte.

Tom betrat sein Schlafzimmer und streckte sich. Die beiden Phönixe, die ihm noch immer folgten, kamen direkt nach ihm in den Raum.

Der Rotäugige ließ sich auf einem Sessel fallen und betrachtete die Vögel, die sich auf dem Tisch vor ihm niedergelassen hatten.

„Ich bezweifle, dass ihr mir erzählen wollt, weshalb ihr ganz zufällig zur Stelle wart, als die Avadas auf mich zukamen?"

Nur einen Moment lang sahen sich die Phönixe gegenseitig an, bevor sie eine Geste machten, die wohl einem Schulterzucken entsprechen sollte.

„Warum nicht?", meinte der Vogel mit den grünen Federn und begann sogleich, zu erzählen.

Tom lauschte gespannt, nicht wissend, dass Harry in eben diesem Moment das Selbe erzählt bekam.

„Ihr werdet es wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, was mit uns Phönixen passiert ist, als wir alle auf einmal verschwanden, nicht wahr? Nun, die Wahrheit ist, dass wir so etwas wie ein… Konzil gegründet haben. Größtenteils besteht dieser nur aus Tieren unserer Art, aber es gibt auch einige wenige andere, die miteingeschlossen sind.

Jedenfalls sind einige von uns sehr gut darin, das Magiegleichgewicht und seltsame Vorgänge in der Magie zu fühlen. Das war schnell nützlich, denn vor einigen Wochen spürte jemand von uns, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So war es nicht überraschend, dass einer der Vorsitzenden schnell eine Versammlung einberufen hat und auch bald herausgefunden hatte, wer die Person war, die das Gleichgewicht schützen sollte.

Man hat Amica auf deinen Freund aufpassen lassen, sodass diesem nichts passieren konnte und somit auch sichergestellt, dass sich helle und dunkle Magie auch weiterhin ziemlich in Waage halten. Sein Tod, oder der eines Menschen, der ihm nahe steht, hätte dafür verantwortlich sein können, dass jemand die Macht übernimmt, der das Gleichgewicht völlig zerstört.

Also hat Amica ihn immer im Auge behalten und deshalb mitbekommen, wie er Salazar Slytherin von seinen Träumen erzählte und davon, dass er fürchtete, dass er dich nicht retten könnte.

Um völlig sicher zu gehen, hat sie mich und Nex", hierbei deutete der grüne Phönix zu dem anderen, „informiert und wir haben auf dich aufgepasst."

Tom nickte verstehend, fragte dann jedoch neugierig nach.

„Was hatte Harry denn vor?"

„Er wollte zuerst selbst Mithilfe Hogwarts' ein Schild aus reiner Magie um dich herum herstellen, und als das nicht funktionierte, wollte er Salazar Slytherin dazu bringen. Zwar hätte dieser es getan, doch über dem Schloss liegt ein Bann, sodass es nirgends mit der reinen Magie helfen kann."

Die roten Augen weiteten sich, als ihn Erkenntnis durchfuhr.

„Weil es sonst etwas von selbst tun könnte, dank dem eigenen Bewusstsein!"

Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken.

„Ich muss sofort mit Harry reden…", murmelte Tom zu sich selbst und öffnete die Verbindung, die er die ganze Zeit leicht geblockt hatte.

„…Harry?"


	32. Folgen

**Kapitel 32 - Folgen**

Harry?

Erschrocken wurde der Angesprochene aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Bereits seit einigen Minuten hatte Amica aufgehört, zu sprechen und war wieder dahin zurückgekehrt, wo auch immer der Sitz des Konzils war. Doch sie hatte gemeint, dass sie wohl gegen Abend zurückkehren würde, um weiterhin auf ihn zu achten, da dies ihr Auftrag sei.

Ja?, antwortete er schließlich, nachdem sein Name noch ein zweites Mal zu hören gewesen war. Was ist?

Du wirst es nicht glauben, die beiden Phönixe, die mich gerettet haben..., begann Tom aufgeregt, doch Harry unterbrach ihn, indem er seinen Satz zu Ende führte.

...sind von einem Konzil, das einige Kreaturen gebildet haben, um das Magiegleichgewicht zu schützen, grinste er und von der anderen Seite des telepathischen Bandes kam einen Moment lang nur Stille.

Woher weißt du das?, hörte er nach einigen Minuten die überraschte Stimme seines Freundes und er konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

Rate mal, wer gekommen ist, und mir das erklärt hat... Amica! Sie hat die ganze Zeit auf mich aufgepasst!

Wieder war Tom sprachlos.

Schließlich waren gegen halb zehn die ersten Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen. Sie waren selbst geschockt gewesen, dass sie so lange geschlafen hatten, war doch bei ihnen der durchschnittliche Schüler um spätestens halb neun auf.

Harry kicherte in sich hinein und sagte nichts davon, dass vermutlich Minerva McGonagall dafür verantwortlich war. Die Leute, aus seiner Gruppe vermuteten, dass der grünäugige Ex-Gryffindor etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass plötzlich alle Slytherins länger als sonst geschlafen hatten, sagten jedoch ebenfalls nichts dazu.

„Wo ist denn unser Lord?", fragte Draco leise und das Lächeln des Grünäugigen verschwand einen Moment lang von dessen Gesicht, ehe es wieder zurückkehrte. Nun wirkte es jedoch etwas gezwungen.

„Dumbledore wird es wohl gleich aus seine Perspektive erzählen. Wir treffen uns nachher im Raum der Wünsche. Ausnahmsweise. Informiert unauffällig die Anderen davon."

Draco nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, um es den ersten Mitgliedern von Harrys kleiner Gruppe zu erzählen.

Um zehn Uhr war der Großteil der Schüler von Hogwarts in der Großen Halle versammelt. Immer wieder wurden neugierige Blicke auf den Lehrertisch geworfen, an dem heftig und nervös diskutiert wurde. Jedoch zu leise für die Schüler, um tatsächlich etwas zu verstehen, weshalb auch unter ihnen getuschelt wurde.

Schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Er musste nicht einmal um Ruhe bitten, mit einem Mal war es totenstill.

„Ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht...", begann er und Harry musste sich davon abhalten, zu schnauben. Es war niemandem etwas passiert, also warum machte der alte Mann so ein Trara aus dem Ganzen?!

„Heute Morgen wurde das Schloss von Todessern angegriffen, die jedoch flohen, als die Auroren und einige andere Zauberer und Hexen eintrafen. Niemand wurde verletzt, oder getötet. Doch beginnt jetzt nicht, an dem Schutz des Schlosses zu zweifeln. Es wurden sofort alle notwendigen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen ergriffen."

Die Panik endete, bevor sie überhaupt begonnen hatte und Harry war schon fast enttäuscht darüber. Er hatte sich beinahe darauf gefreut, seine Mitschüler wie kopflose Hühnchen herumlaufen zu sehen, wie damals in seinem ersten Jahr, als der Troll in das Schloss ‚eingedrungen' war.

Ein leises, unter dem Tumult unhörbares Kichern entkam ihm, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Quirrel damals ohnmächtig geworden war... Wie ein kleines Mädchen...

Der Rest des Frühstücks verging für Harry in einem Wirbel aus Schadenfreude, verborgenem Spott und Aufregung.

Leicht genervt klopfte Harry an die Tür von Dumbledores Büro. Ja, natürlich, er hatte es erwartet, dass der Schulleiter ihn nach dem Frühstück zu sich rufen würde. Und er musste nun so tun, als würde er ihm wieder vertrauen, als sei seine Phase des Misstrauens wieder vorbei, also musste er kommen.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", fragte der Grünäugige, als er die Tür öffnete und eintrat.

Die blauen Augen des Mannes funkelten wie immer, was Harry noch genervter werden ließ, was er jedoch geschickt versteckte.

„Ja, in der Tat, Harry, mein Junge..."

Der Erbe Gryffindors sah darüber hinweg, dass er gerade als ‚mein Junge' bezeichnet worden war. Schließlich würde er, wenn er auf ‚Mr. Gryffindor' bestand den alten Mann nur wieder misstrauisch machen.

„Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, ist Mr. Riddle nicht mehr hier...", fuhr Dumbledore fort und Harry nickte.

„Ja, ich dachte, dass es deshalb ist, weil wir uns gestern Abend gestritten haben...", log er und der Anführer des Hühnchenordens schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich befürchte, das ist leider nicht so. Tom Riddle hat sich leider den Todessern angeschlossen, als diese heute Morgen hier eindrangen."

Purer Schock machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit.

„W-Was?!", brachte er erstickt hervor. „Nein, das würde er nie tun... würde er doch nicht, oder?"

Bedauernd schüttete Dumbledore den Kopf.

„Es scheint, dass dein Zauber, der ihn überhaupt erst verjüngt hat leider nicht permanent war. Er hat seine Erinnerungen wieder und möchte seine vorigen Tätigkeiten wieder aufnehmen."

Glitzernde Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen hinunter, als er in Schock an die nächste Wand starrte.

„Tom hat mich verraten...", murmelte er entsetzt, ehe sich ein verzweifelter Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Aber es wurde niemand von unserer Seite verletzt, sagen Sie?", fragte er noch einmal nach und Dumbledores Augen funkelnden noch mehr.

Da war er wieder, sein Goldjunge...

„Tatsächlich ist es so, Harry. Niemand hat etwas Schlimmeres abbekommen, als ein paar Kratzer."

Erleichtert atmete der Grünäugige aus, während er im Inneren jubelte. Dumbledore hatte es ihm abgenommen...

Harrys Gruppe hatte sich im Raum der Wünsche niedergelassen, während der Grünäugige alle möglichen Schutzzauber und Bänne über das erschienene Zimmer legte, sodass wirklich niemand etwas mitbekommen konnte.

Für ein einziges Treffen ging es, aber jedes Mal wäre es ihm zu viel Arbeit gewesen.

„Also: Ich denke, ihr wollt alle wissen, was heute Morgen los ist, und wo Tom ist? Dann beginne ich ganz am Anfang, als wir den Plan ausgearbeitet haben...", meinte Harry und die Anderen nickten.

„Die Idee haben wir bekommen, als uns jemand sagte, dass Dumbledore uns verdächtigt. Also haben wir uns entschieden, ihn irgendwie von mir abzulenken, sodass ich seine Truppen von innen schwächen kann, ohne dass er etwas davon bemerkt. Tom und ich haben uns mit Lucius, Severus und ein paar anderen zusammengesetzt und einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Es hat zwar eine Weile gedauert...", ein leichtes Lächeln zog über Harrys Gesicht, als er an die kleinen Sticheleien und Streitereien während des Planens zurückdachte, „aber schlussendlich haben wir es doch geschafft.

Also haben Tom und ich uns heute Morgen hinausgeschlichen und die Todesser hereingelassen, die von dem Plan wussten."

Harry fiel Dracos Schmollen auf und er grinste unwillkürlich.

„Wir haben entschieden, dass es besser sein würde, wenn ihr nichts davon wüsstet. Dumbledore ist schließlich gerissen und hätte es vielleicht bemerkt, wenn ihr nicht wirklich überrascht gewesen wärt.

Tja, jedenfalls haben wir die Todesser ins Schloss gelassen, ich habe mich unsichtbar gemacht und Tom ist in den Hintergrund getreten, sodass man ihn nicht sofort bemerkt hat.

Wenig später ist der Alarm losgegangen und die Auroren und Lehrer sind in die Große Halle gelaufen. Sie haben ein wenig gekämpft, Tom ist aufgetaucht, sie haben wieder gekämpft, Tom wäre fast von einem Avada getroffen worden, die Phönixe haben ihn gerettet und sie sind abgehauen. Fertig."

Stille.

Etwas verwundert sah Harry sich um, und wurde von überrascht aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt.

„Könntest du... Könntest du den letzten Teil erklären? Unser Lord wurde fast von einem Todesfluch getroffen?", fragte Pansy vorsichtig.

Der Grünäugige seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er damit durchkommen würde. Der Schock steckte ihm schließlich noch immer in den Knochen. Doch scheinbar hatte er sich da an einen Strohhalm geklammert...

Noch einmal holte er Luft, bevor er begann, auch das zu erklären.


	33. Entwicklungen

**Kapitel 33 - Entwicklungen**

Mittlerweile waren zwei Monate vergangen und der Schnee hatte zu schmelzen begonnen. Die ersten hartnäckigen Blumen brachen durch die weiße Decke.

Und noch immer war nichts passiert. Keine Angriffe, keine Toten, nichts. Während einige wenige Leute immer unruhiger und nervöser wurden, dachten die Anderen, dass der Dunkle Lord endlich aufgegeben hatte und alles vorüber war.

Wie falsch sie damit lagen, wusste keiner von ihnen, denn nur wenige waren eingeweiht, dass im „Untergrund" der Krieg noch immer tobte. Wenn er auch da schon beinahe entschieden war.

Der Plan, zur Beseitigung des Ministers, war bereits im vollen Gange...

Tom seufzte, als er Harry wieder einmal mental murmeln hörte.

Langweilig... So... schrecklich... langweilig...

Nachdem er die selben Worte zum wohl hundertsten Mal gehört hatte, sprach er endlich auf.

Harry, es ist ja nicht mehr lang. Nur noch ein paar Wochen- höchstens, versuchte er seinen Freund aufzuheitern. Doch es schien nach hinten loszugehen.

Ein paar Wochen? EIN PAAR WOCHEN?! Weißt du, was du da _sagst_?!

Ein lautloses Seufzen Toms.

Ja. Aber es geht alles nach Plan, also weißt du zumindest, dass es keine _Monate_ mehr dauern wird.

Es war ein schwacher Trost, das war auch dem Rotäugigen klar, aber es war der einzige Lichtpunkt.

Klar..., meinte Harry und klinkte sich aus.

Wieder seufzte Tom, wurde jedoch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es klopfte.

„Zurück an die Arbeit also...", murmelte er, ehe er „Herein!", rief.

Im Ministerium, noch unbemerkt von (fast) allen Personen, starb Fudge über seinem Schreibtisch, während ein schwarzgekleideter Mann ihm die Symptome von fortgeschrittenen Drachenpocken anhexte.

▲▼▲▼**am nächsten Morgen**▲▼▲▼

_**SONDERAUSGABE!!**_

_**Tod des Ministers durch Drachenpocken!**_

_Gestern Abend wurde der Minister tot in seinem Büro aufgefunden. Seine Frau meldete ihn als vermist, als sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte und er zu einer Veranstaltung nicht erschienen war._

_Ursache war ein aggressiver Fall von Drachenpocken, der nicht erkannt wurde bis er so weit fortgeschritten war, dass er zum Tod führte._

_Nun bleibt die Zauberwelt ratlos zurück und fragt sich, wer das Amt des Ministers nun übernehmen soll..._

_**Weiteres, siehe Seite 3**_

Harry grinste. Der Plan ging voll auf. Es war beinahe peinlich, wie gut der einfache Trick funktioniert hatte.

Doch so würde die Zaubergemeinschaft nicht wieder sofort an Voldemort denken, und in die Defensive gehen. Und wenn man so dachte, was für wundervolle Ereignisse vermutlich bevorstanden...

Das Grinsen wurde schon fast bösartig.

‚Dumbledore, du hast so gut wie verloren...'

Die Wahl des neuen Ministers wurde sehr bald durchgeführt. Es waren nur sehr wenige Anwärter, und unter ihnen Scrimgeour und... Lucius Malfoy.

Harry fiel fast vom Stuhl, als Draco es ihm erzählte.

„Jetzt wirklich?", fragte er noch einmal nach, um sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.

Doch Draco nickte aufgeregt, was alle Bedenken wegspülte.

„Ja! Mein Vater wurde als Kandidat vorgeschlagen und hat angenommen, als er die Vorteile erkannt hat, die diese Position für unsere Seite bringen würde.

Und da meinem Vater nur Dumbledores kleiner Orden nicht vertraut, hat er eine sehr große Chance, zu gewinnen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und dankte Draco für die Informationen, ehe dieser loslief, um Ginny zu suchen.

Der Schwarzhaarige wiederum wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen, als auf dem Tisch vor ihm schwarzer Rauch aufwirbelte.

„Hallo Amica", grüßte er, es war nun schon ziemlich oft, dass der Schattenphönix ihn besuchte.

Könnten Vögel grinsen, hätte dieser es wohl getan.

„Hallo Harry. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass unser Konzil jetzt begonnen hat, die Zauberer und Hexen zu beeinflussen. Sie werden mit jedem Tag mehr daran glauben, dass Voldemort aufgegeben hat."  
Nun grinste auch der Grünäugige.

„Danke, genau das wollte ich hören. Bald wird das ganze endlich vorbei sein..."

Bevor er jedoch in seinen Gedanken versinken konnte, sprach Amica weiter.

„Ich werde am Samstag nicht da sein, wir haben eine Versammlung. Du kommst allein klar, oder?"

Harry sah sie gelangweilt an.

„Ja klar. _So_ hilflos bin ich auch wieder nicht."

_**Dumbledore beharrt weiterhin auf Täuschung**_

_Noch immer bleibt Albus Dumbledore der Meinung, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf noch am Leben ist und Krieg führen möchte._

_Die Tatsache, dass bereits mehrere Monate lang keine Angriffe mehr stattgefunden haben, tut er ab mit der Begründung, es wäre eine Täuschung._

_Doch trotzdem denken immer mehr Menschen, dass auch sie-wissen-schon-wer genug von dem Krieg hatte und endlich aufgegeben hat. Und Albus Dumbledore macht sich immer mehr Feinde mit seinen Behauptungen, es würden noch viele Angriffe kommen..._

_**Weiteres, siehe Seite 5**_

Zufrieden sah Harry den Artikel an. Da war es, das Misstrauen in Dumbledore, das sie gebraucht hatten.

Ihr Sieg rückte immer näher, wenn alles weiterhin nach Plan ging...


	34. Das Ende kommt mit großen Schritten

**Kapitel 34 ****–**** Das Ende kommt mit großen Schritten**

Der nächste Tag begann mit einem Spaß für Harry und die Anderen. Denn Dumbledore bekam nicht weniger als zweiundvierzig Heuler.

Und als dann einer in der großen Halle explodierte (Harry hatte einen kleinen, unauffälligen Zauber ausgeführt), verursachte dies eine Kettenreaktion und nach und nach begann ein roter Brief nach dem Anderen, seinem Unwillen gegen Dumbledores Behauptungen, Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Man verstand wohl, dass ein Chaos ausbrach.

Während Harry, Draco, Ginny und die Anderen haltlos kicherten, versuchte der Schulleiter, die Situation zu retten und die Schüler abzulenken. Wobei sich dies als überflüssig herausstellte, da ihm sowieso keiner zuhörte.

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt den Heulern.

In den meisten Briefen drehte es sich darum, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft Frieden wollte. Dumbledore sollte die dunkle Seite nicht wieder aufstacheln, sonst würden sie ihn persönlich jagen und ihm- sollte es von Nöten sein- den Mund zuhexen.

Und das war noch die mildeste Drohung.

Es sollte keine Angst vor Angriffen mehr geben, keine Toten. Die Befürchtung, dass jeden Tag ein geliebter Mensch sterben konnte, sollte endlich überflüssig werden.

Es war überraschend, wie die Zauberwelt die Rede des Schulleiters verstand.

Fast, als würden sie wissen, dass es dem alten Zauberer nicht passte, dass Voldemort einfach so verschwunden war und kein Zeichen mehr von sich gab.

Wenig später musste Harry den Kopf über die Dummheit des Professors schütteln. Hatte dieser doch tatsächlich auf der Meinung beharrt, dass Voldemort nur auf einen Moment der Schwäche ihrerseits wartete.

Vielleicht wäre es stattdessen besser gewesen, wenn er wenigstens einmal vorübergehend den Leuten das gegeben hätte, was sie wollten.

Doch jetzt... Wenn es so war, machte er es nur umso leichter für die dunkle Seite, ihren Plan auszuführen. Also würde er dem Schulleiter sicher keine Tipps geben, was seine Beliebtheit bei den anderen Hexen und Zauberern anging.

Harry rieb sich vorfreudig in die Hände. Bald würde alles vorbei sein. Früher, als sie gedacht hatten. Aber darüber würde er sich sicher nicht beschweren.

Auch am nächsten Tag war ein Bericht über Dumbledore in der Wochenendzeitung. Noch immer bestand er darauf, dass Voldemort nur auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt wartete, um anzugreifen.

Und wieder wurde dieser Artikel von einem Schwall Heuler gefolgt, die dieses Mal noch wütender, drohender und aggressiver waren, als am vorherigen Tag.

Dumbledore schien seine Lektion noch immer nicht gelernt zu haben. Denn er stieß nur ein ‚Ihr werdet sehen, dass ich recht hatte!' aus, als ihm eine Eule direkt auf dem Kopf ein... ‚Geschenk' hinterließ.

Dies brachte wieder die beinahe ganze Schülerschaft dazu, zu lachen.

Als das Chaos mit den Eulen herrschte, erschien vor Harry auf dem Teller ein Zettel.

_Dumbledores Zauber, der auf dem Schloss lag, ist gebrochen. _

_Es ist jetzt wieder in der Lage, sich gegen ihn zu wehren._

_Und den Erben zu helfen, sollten sie es benötigen._

_S__.S._

Ein fröhliches Grinsen brach auf Harrys Gesicht aus. Hatten Salazar und die Anderen es doch tatsächlich geschafft.

Heute Nacht, sandte der Gryffindorerbe nach kurzem Überlegen an Tom. Dieser wirkte fast unsicher.

Bist du sicher, dass du das allein schaffst?, fragte er noch einmal nach.

Er bekam nur ein Grollen zurück. Es war Antwort genug und der Dunkle Lord protestierte nicht mehr.

Zufrieden, dass Tom nicht weitere Einsprüche erhob, blätterte Harry um.

„Hey, Draco, hier ist dein Dad", meinte er grinsend und hielt das Foto hoch. Es zeigte tatsächlich den blonden Malfoy, der hoch aufgerichtet auf einem Podest stand.

Darüber eine große Überschrift:

_**Nächster Minister gewählt**_

„Sieht so aus, als hätte er wirklich gewonnen", meinte der Blonde nur, er schien nicht überrascht zu sein.

Doch er hielt es nicht lange aus, bevor er grinste und dies zerstörte den ganzen Eindruck von Gleichgültigkeit.

Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Okay, also wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, dann ist morgen Früh alles vorbei und Dumbledore ist tot. Niemand wird erfahren, wie alles wirklich abgelaufen ist und wir können Schritt für Schritt das Ministerium revolutionieren. Ohne, dass die Zauberbevölkerung alarmiert ist und sich quer stellt."

Neugierig wurde Harry angesehen. Der vollständige Plan war niemandem bekannt.

Der Grünäugige fuhr fort.

„Also, ich brauche zwei Personen, die helfen wollen."

Einen Moment lang wirkten die Schüler unsicher, bevor sich schließlich Ginny und Draco einen sichtlichen Ruck gaben und nickten.

„Okay, wir machen das."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Gut, die Anderen können gehen."

Murrend entfernten sich die übrigen Mitglieder seiner Gruppe, nur zu gerne hätten sie gewusst, was in der Nacht vor sich gehen würde.

Allerdings war es schon richtig von Harry, sie nicht mithören zu lassen. Sonst würden sie bestimmt in der Nacht herumschleichen und versuchen, den Plan ‚live' zu beobachten.

Und es konnte niemand wissen, was ihnen dann vielleicht passieren würde.

Der Gryffindorerbe wartete, bis alle den Raum verlassen hatten, ehe er sich an Draco und Ginny wandte.

„Und ihr seid sicher?"

Überzeugt nickten die Beiden und bekamen daraufhin den ganzen Plan erklärt.

Vorsichtig verließen Harry und Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sie hatten jeder einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich gelegt, doch man konnte sie noch immer hören.

Zwar wäre es durchaus möglich gewesen, auch noch einen Stillezauber auf sich zu legen, aber bei zu vielen übereinander gelegten Zaubern könnte sie die Aura verraten.

Also ließen sie es lieber und waren stattdessen so leise sie eben ohne Zauber konnten.

Trotz des Unsichtbarkeitszaubers konnten sie sich aber gegenseitig sehen. Es war ein Zauber, den Tom einmal entwickelt hatte.

Das machte das ganze Vorhaben natürlich um ein Vielfaches einfacher.

Der Weg bis zum Gryffindorturm war nicht so schlimm. Im Kerker trieben sich sowieso selten Lehrer außer Snape herum, manchmal noch Filch oder dessen Katze Norris.

Sobald sie jedoch in den ‚normal bevölkerten' Teil der Schule kamen, wurde es schwierig.

Hier patrouillierten die Lehrer regelmäßig durch die Gänge und man konnte nicht genau wissen, wann sie wieder kommen würden.

Nicht weniger als acht Mal mussten die beiden Slytherin eilig in einen Raum schlüpfen, da ein Geist oder Professor in ihre Richtung kam. Schließlich wollten sie vermeiden, in eine Person (oder durch einen Geist hindurch) zu laufen.

Nichts desto trotz kamen Harry und Draco unbehelligt zum Gryffindorturm, wo Ginny wartete. Auch sie hatte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber über sich gelegt.

„Na endlich!", zischte sie leise. „Ich dachte schon, ihr wärt erwischt worden!"

Harry und Draco zogen es vor, nichts zu sagen sondern machten nur eine Geste in ihre Richtung, dass sie still sein sollte.

Die Drei wanderten weiter und waren nur kurze Zeit später vor dem Speier zu Dumbledores Büro angekommen.

/Öffne, zischte Harry.

Es war ein Vorteil, dass man, wenn man Parsel konnte, jeden Raum im Schloss betreten konnte, zu jeder Zeit. Da waren Passwörter nicht existent und es hinterließ keine Beweise auf Anwesenheit.

Auch das Büro des Direktors war in diesem Punkt keine Ausnahme.

Bereitwillig sprang die Steinstatue zur Seite und gab den Weg frei. Mit schnellen, aber leisen Schritten liefen Harry, Draco und Ginny die gewundene Treppe hoch.

Es war erst halb elf, also seit einer halben Stunde Sperrstunde für alle Schüler, Dumbledore müsste noch in seinem Büro sein.

Zumindest hatten sowohl Snape, als auch McGonagall das gesagt.

Als die Drei vor der Holztür an der Spitze der Treppe standen, waren sie ratlos. Wie sollten sie jetzt in das Büro kommen, ohne die Tür öffnen zu müssen und somit Dumbledore auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen?

Ginny und Draco warfen beide einen fragenden Blick auf Harry. Dieser war jedoch tief in Gedanken und bemerkte das gar nicht.

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich versuche jetzt etwas. Haltet euch an mir fest", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und sowohl der Rotschopf, als auch der Blonde folgten seiner Anweisung und griffen nach seinen Armen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später mussten sie sich davor hüten, ein überraschtes Quieken auszulassen, als sie einfach durch die Tür gingen, als sei sie nicht da.

Die Frage, wie er das gemacht hatte, behielten sie sich für später auf, denn nun gab es Wichtigeres zu tun.

Wie zum Beispiel endlich Dumbledore zu beseitigen, der vor seinem Schreibtisch saß und irgendein Formular ausfüllte.

Harry machte eine Geste zu Ginny und Draco und diese gingen etwas zur Seite, sodass sie nicht mehr genau bei dem Schwarzhaarigen standen.

Sollte Dumbledore es irgendwie schaffen, dem Zauber, den der Gryffindor ausführen wollte, zu entkommen, würden sie den Schulleiter von hinten angreifen.

Wobei die Zwei bezweifelten, dass es zu so etwas kommen würde.

Harry hatte nichts gesagt, aber er selbst hatte durchaus Bedenken an der Ausführung des Plans. Auch wenn es sein eigener war.

Denn selbst wenn Dumbledore gewissermaßen dumm war und dazu tendierte, seine Gegner zu unterschätzen, er war doch ein großer Zauberer.

Nicht umsonst war nur er fähig gewesen, Grindelwald zu besiegen. Und dieser hatte ebenfalls große Fähigkeiten gehabt.

Harry schlich sich etwas weiter nach vor, sodass er nur wenige Meter vor dem Tisch stand, an dem Dumbledore saß. Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass Fawkes gar nicht auf seiner üblichen Stange saß.

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

Wie er diesen Mann hasste. Er hatte ihn als Mentor gesehen, als Lehrer. Vielleicht sogar als Großvater.

Dieser alte Greis war für seine Kindheit verantwortlich. Dafür, dass er nicht geliebt worden war, dafür, dass er in einem Schrank hatte leben müssen.

Dafür, dass Tom jahrelang hinter ihm her gewesen war und versucht hatte, ihn zu töten.

Gleich würde alles vorbei sein. Bald würde er in Ruhe leben können. Sorgenlos.

Der Gryffindorerbe öffnete die Augen wieder. Ginny und Draco wunderten sich wahrscheinlich auch so bereits, warum es so lange dauerte.

Endlich hob er den Zauberstab, rief sich die Worte des Spruches noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen, es musste funktionieren.

Selbst Tom blieb ruhig, damit er sich konzentrieren konnte.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Konzentrierens begann er schließlich, im Kopf den Zauber aufzusagen.

Es war ein ähnlicher Fluch wie der _Avada Kedavra_, nur, dass dieser keine ungewöhnlichen Spuren von Magie hinterließ und dass er nicht gegen jeden anwendbar war.

Man musste zum Beispiel einen ehrenhaften Grund haben. Nicht einfach nur, weil man eifersüchtig auf diese oder jene Person war, oder weil man sie einfach nicht mochte.

Es hatte gewissermaßen... mit dem geheimnisvollen ‚Magiegleichgewicht' zu tun.

Nicht, dass er wusste, wie das genau funktionierte.

Ein weiterer großer- eigentlich der größte Unterschied zum giftgrünen Todesfluch war, dass es für diesen einen Konterzauber gab. Er war tief schwarzmagisch und hatte irgendetwas mit Blutmagie zu tun.

Mehr wusste der Schwarzhaarige auch nicht darüber.

Harry rief sich selbst wieder zur Ruhe.

Ein letztes gedankliches Wort und der Zauber war vollständig. Der gelb-orangefarbene Blitz schoss auf Dumbledore zu...

...

...und prallte von ihm ab, wie ein Gummiball.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

Was war das gewesen? Hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich den Schutzzauber gegen den Todesfluch auf sich gelegt, obwohl er zutiefst schwarzmagisch war?!

Er hatte nicht länger Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn ein farbiger Fluch kam nun in seine Richtung und er musste schnell aus dem Weg springen.

Leider übersah er dabei einen kleinen Hocker und lag danach bäuchlings am Boden.

Es hatte ziemlich viel Lärm gemacht, als er auf den harten Stein geknallt war und Dumbledore konnte sich denken, wo er sich nun befand.

Ein weiterer Fluch und der Grünäugige schloss die Augen.

Bevor er das getan hatte, hatte er nur die geschockten Blicke von Draco und Ginny sehen können.

Beinahe sofort hatte er erkannt, dass sie nicht schnell genug reagieren würden.

...

...

...

Doch es kam weder Schmerz, noch plötzliche Schwärze. Nicht einmal Taubheit oder etwas Ähnliches.

Alles, was er wahrnahm, war ein dumpfes Geräusch, als sei ein Mehlsack auf den Boden gefallen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen.

Nur, um danach fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen, als er einen großen, nachtschwarzen Panther mit lilafarbenen Augen vor sich sah.

Dieser sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

§War ja klar, dass du genau dann in Schwierigkeiten gerätst, wenn Amica nicht da ist. Und ich musste natürlich einspringen§, stellte er leicht schmollend fest.

Harry machte seinen Mund auf und zu, ohne, dass etwas herauskam. Noch immer war er überrascht davon, dass ein _Panther_ vor ihm saß und mit ihm sprach.

Er brauchte auch gar nichts zu sagen, denn er wurde nur wenige Sekunden später von Ginny fast erwürgt, als sie ihn umarmte.

In diesem Punkt hatte die Weasley viel zu viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter, stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest.


	35. Das Anzaubern eines Herzinfarktes Epilog

**Kapitel 35 ****–**** Das Anzaubern eines Herzinfarktes**

„Ginny...", krächzte Harry, als seine Luft allmählich wirklich knapp wurde. Die Rothaarige ließ sofort von ihm ab, ohrfeigte ihn jedoch gleich danach.

„Jag' mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!", verlangte sie streng und der Grünäugige sah sie leicht amüsiert an.

„Das habe ich nicht vor, von beinahe- Toden hatte ich jetzt wirklich genug", erklärte er. Ginny sah ihn böse an, doch ihr Blick wurde schnell wieder weich.

„Trottel", meinte sie, doch es war ein liebevoller Unterton herauszuhören.

„Du hattest echt Glück, dass dir geholfen wurde, sonst wärst du jetzt wahrscheinlich tot."

Dann erstarrte sie mit einem Mal und sah völlig entgeistert den Panter an, der noch immer geduldig bei Harry saß.

Sie schien ihn erst jetzt richtig zu bemerken und dementsprechend reagierte sie.

Draco hingegen war von Anfang an etwas weiter weg geblieben und hatte das Tier misstrauisch beobachtet. Er schien ihm nicht zu trauen.

„Ich glaube, Harry, du musst uns viel erklären...", meinte Ginny langsam und Draco nickte zustimmend.

Der Panther gähnte nur.

Wenig später hatten die beiden Zauberer und die Hexe das Büro wieder aufgeräumt, sodass es aussah, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Es wurde geprüft, ob Dumbledore, der am Boden lag und scheinbar von seinem eigenen Zauber getroffen worden war, tatsächlich tot war, bevor er wieder in seinen Stuhl gesetzt wurde, jedoch so, dass er die Arme auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, und den Kopf darauf.

So würde es so wirken, als sei er einfach eingeschlafen und im Schlaf gestorben.

Selbst die Portraits wurden bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen (die, die auf ihrer Seite waren) alle mit Vergessenszaubern belegt.

Als beendenden Touch zauberte Draco Dumbledore noch die Symptome eines Herzinfarktes an. Nicht zu vergessen dass ein kleines Fünkchen Verfolgungswahn hinzugefügt wurde.

Dies brachte ihm seltsame Blicke von Harry und Ginny ein.

„Was?!", fragte er unschuldig. „Wisst ihr, wie es ihn nerven würde, wenn man denkt, dass er an einem einfachen _Herzinfarkt _gestorben ist, und nicht bei etwas Heroischem? Und dass er an _Verfolgungswahn _litt?"

Einen Moment lang wurde er noch angesehen, als sei er nicht ganz dicht, dann brachen Harry und Ginny in Gelächter aus.

„So. Und nun, da das erledigt ist, gehen wir in den Raum der Wünsche", meinte Ginny befehlend, nachdem sie sich noch einmal umgesehen und vergewissert hatte, dass alles ordentlich war.

Die Jungs seufzten bloß und folgten ihr gehorsam. Es war besser, wenn man nicht mit der Weasley diskutierte, wenn sie diese Laune hatte. Das wussten beide aus jahrelanger Erfahrung.

Durch einen Zauber verschleiert tapste auch der nachtschwarze Panther unbemerkt hinter ihnen her.

„Erklär", forderte die Rothaarige Harry auf, sobald sie angekommen waren. Dieser lächelte einen Moment lang, ehe er kurz die Augen schloss.

Tom erschien nur einen Moment später.

„Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, dass du mir sagst, dass ich kommen soll", meinte dieser, ehe er sich dicht neben Harry setzte und ihn an seine Schulter zog.

Dann begann der Grünäugige endlich, das zu erklären, was er erklären konnte.

„Ich vermute, ihr wollt auch wissen, wie das mit der Tür gegangen ist?", fragte er und bekam Nicken als Antwort.

Er seufzte.

„Tja, ganz einfach. Ich habe heute Morgen von Salazar eine Nachricht bekommen, dass der Zauber, der das Wesen Hogwarts' unterdrückt hat, gebrochen ist. Ich dachte, da Hogwarts ja Magie hat, sollte es eigentlich auch die Tür dematerialisieren können.

Wenn ich die eigene Magie genutzt hätte, dann wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Dumbledore etwas bemerkt hätte, größer gewesen. Also habe ich es einfach mal so versucht.

Und- wie ihr bemerkt habt- es hat funktioniert."

Ungläubige Blicke.

„Du hast einfach nach Vermutungen gehandelt?!", fragte Ginny quietschig. Vermutlich stellte sie sich gerade vor, was passiert wäre, wenn sie mitten in der Tür stecken geblieben wären und weder vor, noch zurück gekonnt hätten.

Harry lächelte entschuldigend, was Antwort genug war.

Kurz herrschte Stille, während Tom an Harrys Hand herumfummelte. Sie hatten sich schon sooo lange nicht mehr gesehen...

„Okay", meinte Ginny schließlich nach einem tiefen Durchatmen, „also weiter. Was war das mit dem Panther?"

Diesmal musste auch Harry passen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Das war für mich genauso überraschend, wie für euch."

Die Weasley ließ ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen.

„Du kannst dich wirklich immer auf dein Glück verlassen, oder?", fragte sie mit einem Stöhnen, jedoch konnte sie das Amüsement in ihrer Stimme nicht ganz maskieren.

Grinsen von den anderen Anwesenden.

Dann erhob sich der Panther und richtete seine Worte an die Anwesenden.

§Naja, ich kann erklären, warum ich da war...§

Köpfe ruckten herum, Augen weiteten sich. Sie alle hatten das Tier völlig vergessen. Vielleicht hatte es aber auch einfach nicht bemerkt werden wollen.

„Wir bitten darum", antwortete Tom schließlich. Auch er war neugierig.

§Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach§, begann der Panther.

§Das Konzil der Phönixe besteht nicht nur aus Phönixen. Und wenn wir jemandem Schutz bieten wollen, dann lassen wir diesen Schutzbeauftragten auch nie allein. Meistens sind es gleich mehrere, die aufpassen.

Amica selbst hat das nicht gewusst. Sie ist noch im Training, und dies sollte ein Test sein. Es konnte ja auch niemand wissen, dass dir ausgerechnet dann etwas passieren würde, wenn sie bei der Versammlung ist. Tja, da musste ich eben einspringen.

Ich habe euch eigentlich meistens beobachtet, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts schief geht.

Damals im Wald, als du zum ersten Mal den Traum vom Tod deines Freundes hattest (er deutete mit dem Kopf zu Tom) war ich auch dabei.

Da hat mich Amica sogar bemerkt, allerdings nicht erkannt, was gut war. siehe Kapitel 22 ;)

Vorhin im Büro kam nur eben alles zusammen. Fawkes war ebenfalls bei der Versammlung der Phönixe, sonst hätte er ebenfalls einspringen können§

„Ich verstehe das mit dem Konzil noch immer nicht wirklich...", murrte Ginny unverständlich.

Könnten Panther kichern, hätte dieser es wohl getan.

§Okay, ich versuche, es noch einmal zu erklären. Von Anfang an, vor allem da ich nicht weiß, ob ihr die Geschichte jemals ganz gehört habt:

Als die Phönixe spürten, dass sich Dumbledore mit seinen Machenschaften ins Gleichgewicht einmischte, haben sie sich zusammengeschlossen und an einem unbekannten Ort verschanzt. Sie hatten... wenn ich das so sagen darf... Angst.

Jedenfalls wachten sie von diesem unbekannten Ort aus dann darüber, dass sich weiße und schwarze Magie immer in der Waage hielten. Wenn etwas geschah, das dieses Gleichgewicht völlig aus den Fugen bringen könnte, griffen sie ein.

Mit der Zeit haben sich auch andere Tiere, die Magie sehen oder fühlen können, dem Konzil angeschlossen. Zum Beispiel ich.

Als wir uns entschieden, Harry zu helfen, wussten wir bereits, dass, wenn alles richtig verlief, unser Verstecken bald ein Ende haben würde. Deshalb haben wir auch so viele... ‚Aufpasser' auf euch angesetzt.

Auch wenn das heute irgendwie alles nicht so lief, wie es sollte.§

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, während die drei Personen im Raum versuchten, das gerade Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Doch eine Frage brannte Harry noch auf der Zunge.

„Wie bist du schnell bei uns gewesen? Und wie wusstest du überhaupt, was passieren würde?"

Der Panther zwinkerte. Eine erstaunlich menschliche Geste für ein Tier.

§Ich bin ein magischer Panther. Es gibt Kreaturen, die teleportieren können... Magische Panther können es auch. Außerdem besitzen wir die Fähigkeit, zu sehen, was genau im Moment wo anders geschieht. Übrigens, ich heiße Arc.§

Die Zauberer und die Hexe im Raum nickten dümmlich.

„Und wie hast du den Zauber von Dumbles abgeleitet?", fragte Ginny schließlich neugierig.

§Magische Panther haben normalerweise Zauberkräfte§, antwortete Arc daraufhin schelmisch grinsend.

Die Weasley errötete während alle Anderen leicht kicherten. Eigentlich logisch...

_**An Herzinfarkt gestorben**_

_Wer hätte sich jemals vorstellen können, dass er so enden würde?_

_Albus Dumbledore starb heute Nacht in seinem Büro- an einem Herzinfarkt._

_Bemerkt wurde es, als die Lehrer sich heute Morgen in dem Direktorzimmer versammeln wollten und ihn mit dem Oberkörper am Tisch liegen sahen._

„_Er sah aus, als wäre er nur eingeschlafen"__, meinte Minerva McGonagall, Verwandlungsprofessorin und stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts gegenüber der Presse._

„_Als er nicht aufwachen wollte, sprachen wir einige Diagnosezauber. Poppy Pomfrey hat schnell festgestellt, dass es ein Herzinfarkt war, der den Tod verursachte. Es war unerwartet, aber er litt vermutlich auch an Verfolgungswahn und hat sich dadurch zu viel aufgeregt."_

_Es wurde bereits vom Ministerium bestätigt, dass tatsächlich ein Herzinfarkt für den Tod verantwortlich war. Im Büro des Schulleiters wurden auch keine Überbleibsel schwarzer Magie gefunden. Es wird ausgeschlossen, dass es sich um einen Racheakt von sie-wissen-schon-wem handeln könnte._

_Stattdessen wurde erkannt, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts einen Schild um sich hatte, den er mit tiefstschwarzer Magie errichtete._

_Tatsächlich scheint der eigentlich so verehrte Albus Dumbledore __auch noch verschiede Symptome aufzuweisen, die mit Wahnvorstellungen und Verfolgungswahn einhergehen._

_Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin übernimmt nun den Direktorposten. Sie wird jedoch auch weiterhin Verwandlung unterrichten._

_**Mehr über die derzeitigen Zustände in Hogwarts: siehe S. 13**_

_**Die genauen Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen des Zauberministeriums: siehe S. 21**_

Zufrieden grinsten sich Harry und die Anderen an, als sie am Nachmittag diesen Extrabericht lasen. Hatten sie noch irgendwo etwas vergessen, so hatte McGonagall nun alles vollkommen geklärt.

Innerlich jubelte der Grünäugige.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft. Dumbledore war endlich beseitigt, sie hatten seinen Ruf nachträglich noch etwas geschädigt und Tom konnte damit beginnen, die Zauberwelt zu revolutionieren.

Einen letzten großen Spaß gab es an diesem Tag, als Ron und Hermine beim Abendessen aufstanden und wichtigtuerisch bekannt gaben, dass sie noch immer daran glaubten, dass Dumbledore mit seiner Verschwörungstheorie recht gehabt hatte.

Die Beiden verließen die Große Halle danach sehr seltsam aussehend. Es schien, als hätten sich mehrere Flüche verbunden. Selbst Madam Pomfrey vermochte es nicht, das Aussehen rückgängig zu machen. Die Nasen hatten sich seitlich verzogen, ihre Augenbrauen schienen einem Urwald Konkurrenz zu machen und an verschiedenen Stellen des Körpers entstanden Beulen, die nach einer Weile zerplatzten.

▲▼▲▼▲▼▲**Osterferien**▼▲▼▲▼▲▼ feiern die in Hogwarts Ostern? ... Egal.

„Tom!"

Harry hing am Hals des Größeren und weigerte sich, ihn wieder loszulassen. Diesen schien dies jedoch auch gar nicht wirklich zu stören, denn er umarmte seinen Freund mindestens genauso fest zurück.

„Und? Wie waren die letzten Wochen? Sehr anstrengend? Wir sind ja nur selten dazu gekommen, miteinander zu sprechen...", begann schließlich der Gryffindorerbe, nachdem er sich von seinem Freund gelöst hatte.

Dieser lächelte.

„Naja, es ist kein Zuckerschlecken, das ganze Ministerium umzustrukturieren, aber es funktioniert ganz gut.

Besonders nachdem die Phönixe zurückgekehrt sind und sich somit das Gerücht durchgesetzt hat, dass Dumbledore sie gebannt hatte. Danach waren die Leute viel aufgeschlossener gegenüber Veränderungen.

Wir müssen dem Konzil der Phönixe also dankbar sein.

Ach ja, und im Wohnzimmer wartet jemand auf dich."

Neugierig betrat Harry den Raum.

„Sirius! Was tust du denn hier?!", stieß er überrascht aus, als er den Mann sah, der sich darin aufhielt. Als Antwort kam erst mal ein bellendes Lachen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du kommen würdest, also habe ich mich entschieden, dass ich hier auf dich warte.

Außerdem ist im Kerker ein Geschenk für dich aufbewahrt."

Einen Moment lang runzelte Harry leicht die Stirn, als er überlegte. Schließlich jedoch entschied er sich, sich einfach überraschen zu lassen.

Gespannt folgte er seinem Paten, hinter ihm wiederum ging Tom.

Als sie im Kerker ankamen, und Sirius eine der verschlossenen Türen öffnete, begannen Harrys Augen unheilvoll zu glitzern.

„Onkel Vernon! Dudley! Tante Petunia!", sprach er süßlich und sofort wandten sich drei ängstliche Blicke zu ihm um.

Die dicke Holztür, die zur Zelle führte, schlug schwer ins Schloss und das laute Geräusch hallte unheilvoll durch den Kerker.

* * *

**Epilog:**

* * *

Gelächter schallte laut durch den Raum, als die Leute, die sich darin befanden, an die Vergangenheit dachten. Und sich unter Anderem an die Streiche erinnerten, die sie einem bestimmten Wasserhuhn gespielt hatten.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass es jetzt schon drei Jahre her ist, oder?", meinte Harry schließlich nachdenklich und lehnte sich zurück, gegen Tom.

Dieser zog leicht an den widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haaren des jungen Mannes, mit dem er seit etwa einem Jahr verheiratet war. Zwirbelte sie ein wenig.

„Ja, stimmt schon...", sagte er langsam, aber mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Es hat sich viel getan, in der eigentlich ziemlich kurzen Zeit."

Vielfaches Nicken folgte auf die Feststellung, während Harry an sein siebtes Schuljahr zurückdachte.

Im siebten Jahr hatte Harry bekannt gegeben, dass er noch immer mit Tom zusammen war, nachdem er genug davon gehabt hatte, dauernd von Schulkollegen gestalkt zu werden, die der Meinung waren, ihn zu lieben. Zuerst waren alle geschockt gewesen, doch dann erinnerten sich die Schüler daran, dass ihnen ja in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr auch nichts passiert war. Und da war der Dunkle Lord förmlich in ihren Reihen gewesen.

Natürlich hatte es zuerst noch einigen Misstrauen und Unglauben gegeben, doch auch dies war mit der Zeit einfach abgeflaut. Was nicht wenig damit zu tun hatte, dass Dumbledore die Schüler nicht mehr beeinflussen konnte.

Der Grünäugige wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Tom ihn piekte und einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange setzte.

Harry lächelte und betrachtete seine Freunde, die sich mit ihm und Tom ihm Raum befanden und fröhlich miteinander sprachen

Es war selten, dass sie sich alle auf einmal versammeln konnten, deshalb genossen sie diese Treffen auch immer sehr.

Ginny grinste, als sie Draco anstupste und dieser fast seinen Tee verschüttete.

Man sollte meinen, dass der Blonde sich mittlerweile an die überdrehte Weasley gewöhnt hätte, wo sie doch nun schon eineinhalb Jahre zusammen waren und fast sieben Monate gemeinsam mit Dracos Eltern in Malfoy Manor lebten, doch scheinbar war es nicht so.

Dies löste einiges Schmunzeln bei den Anderen aus.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich dein Dad?", fragte die Rothaarige neugierig. Silbergraue Augen wandten sich ihr zu.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber", ein leicht schadenfrohes Lächeln setzte sich auf seinen Lippen fest, „ich kann mir denken, dass es irgendetwas mit seinem Job zu tun hat."

Tom schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, während die jungen Erwachsenen lachten.

Pansy erhob die Stimme.

„Wie steht es eigentlich jetzt? Am Anfang gab es ja noch einige Beschwerden gegen die Legalisierung der dunklen Künste. Hat sich das mittlerweile gelegt? Das sind jetzt immerhin auch schon gute 12 Monate."

Tom nickte. „Ja, es gibt mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr Proteste dagegen, dass sie in den Schulen wieder unterrichtet werden. Und die Werwölfe und die anderen magischen Wesen werden auch nicht mehr ausgeschlossen oder diskriminiert. Sie können zum Beispiel ohne irgendwelche Einschränkungen sowohl im Ministerium, als auch in Schulen arbeiten, letzteres solange sie den Trank nehmen, der sie davon abhält, gefährlich zu werden.

Gut, hin und wieder meinen einige solche Leute, die noch immer an Dumbledore glauben, dass wieder alles so sein sollte wie früher, aber das ist wirklich _sehr _selten. Und es werden mit jedem Monat weniger."

Pansy nickte verstehend, während Blaise sich neugierig nach vorne lehnte.

„Und wie ist das gelaufen, als ihr langsam die Wahrheit über Dumbledore unter die Leute gebracht habt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Naja, es hat geholfen, dass der ‚Junge-der-lebte'", er verzog das Gesicht; diesen Titel würde er wohl nie loswerden, „der Meinung war, dass er wirklich die ganzen Leute nur manipuliert und ausgenutzt hat. So hat es sich ziemlich schnell durchgesetzt."

Diesmal nickte Blaise.

Er war zusammen mit Pansy in Asien gewesen, um ihre Verlobung zu feiern und da es ihnen so gut gefallen hatte, hatten sie sich kurzerhand entschieden, gleich ein ganzes Jahr zu bleiben. Daher hatten sie nicht besonders viel davon mitbekommen, was in England vor sich gegangen war. Dementsprechend viel hatte die Beiden nun nachzuholen.

Dafür wurden er und seine Reisepartnerin danach auch gründlich ausgefragt, was sie erlebt hatten und wie es ihnen überhaupt gefallen hatte.

Die grünen Flammen des Flohpulverfeuers unterbrachen das Gespräch, doch es trat nicht Lucius daraus hervor, sondern Severus und Sirius.

Harry lachte.

„Habt ihr es also endlich geschafft? Ich habe ja schon ewig darauf gewartet, dass ihr es euch endlich eingesteht. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

Wieder brach Gelächter aus, während der Gryffindorerbe von Tom einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf bekam.

Er machte ein übertrieben wehleidiges Gesicht.

„Auuu", wimmerte er und machte große Hundeaugen. Dafür bekam er nur noch einen leichten Schlag, woraufhin er schmollte.

Das Gelächter schallte noch lange durch das Manor.

►_**Ende◄**_

**Nachwort:**

Jaaah, jetzt hab ich die Geschichte endlich fertig hochgeladen. Bah, ich bin stolz auf mich. Wieso ist es auf so viel Arbeit, ein Kapitel hochzuladen? Nervig.

Aber gut. Ich hab für diese FF insgesamt 10 Kommis gekriegt (bis jetzt), das ist mit Abstand das wenigste, von allen Seiten, wo ich sie hochgeladen habe. Egal. Ich war tapfer und habe durchgestanden, mit dem Gedanken, dass es sicher jemand liest, auch wenn ich nur so wenig Rückmeldung bekomme.

Und da die Geschichte jetzt sowieso aus ist, wollte ich euch noch etwas ‚beichten':

Eigentlich hätte sie nur 25 Kapitel haben sollen, und ein Sad-End. ' Das hab ich gestern gefunden, als ich ein wenig auf meiner Festplatte rumgestöbert habe.

Geschrieben habe ich das Ende schon vor einem Jahr, also kein Wunder, dass sich das noch mal verändert hat. Sowohl Harry, als auch Tom, aber auch Dumbledore wären gestorben.

Ich denke, wir sind aber alle glücklich mit diesem Ende, oder?

Tja. Vielleicht sehen (lesen) wir uns ja mal wieder. Ich habe nicht vor, mit dieser Geschichte das Schreiben zu beenden.

Also dann.

LG

**_Angel_**

* * *

_**PS.: **__Sollten Fragen offen geblieben sein, bitte fragt mich per ENS bzw. Mail. ;)_


End file.
